Alice's damned list was right
by Sigma Kappa
Summary: Ma vie était tellement plus simple lorsque je pouvais me moquer impunément de ma meilleure amie et de la Liste dont elle se sert pour gérer sa vie amoureuse. Pourtant après avoir rencontré Edward, j'aurais bien besoin d'une foutue liste pour m'aider à y voir clair. "J'étais prête à tout expérimenter, tout vivre. Prête pour tout, sauf toi." AH. AU. Lemon
1. Call Me Maybe?

**CES DISCLAIMERS NE SERONT POSTÉS QU'EN DÉBUT DE L'HISTOIRE, ET NON DE CHAQUE CHAPITRE. S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT PRENEZ DONC LE TEMPS DE LIRE CETTE INTERMINABLE NOTE D'AUTEUR.**

_**Disclaimer 1 :**_** L'univers Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que mettre ses personnages en scène dans différentes histoires à but non-lucratif et dans des situations qui la feraient rougir. Lesdites situations sont le fruit de mon imagination et je vous remercie d'avance de ne pas les plagier.**

_**Disclaimer 2 :**_** Les titres des chansons indiqués en début de chapitre ou de partie, présents pour illustrer l'ambiance du moment, ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'en tire aucun profit.**

_**N/A :**_** Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici la version finale d'une histoire que j'ai déjà posté sans l'aboutir, mais que je reprends à bras le corps maintenant. Elle a eu beaucoup de réponses positives au premier jet et pour cela je vous remercie ! J'espère que celles qui la découvriront l'aimeront tout autant.**

_**N/A 2 :**_** Je préfère le préciser directement, Edward n'apparait pas immédiatement. Il est bel et bien là et met quelques chapitres à apparaitre, mais une fois présent il vous agacera presque tellement il sera tout le temps dans les parages. ;)**

**Sur ce, assez de blabla et je vous laisse découvrir ou redécouvrir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.**

* * *

**CALL ME MAYBE?**

_"Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy (Hey, what up girl?)_

_Put my glasses on, I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city (Lets go)_

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_

_'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back"_

\- **PUTAIN Alice !**

J'attrapais mon portable en grognant et décrochais avant la fin de la sonnerie. C'était déjà le troisième appel de ma meilleure amie et je savais qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant que j'ai répondu. Sa foutue sonnerie personnalisée allait me rester en tête toute la matinée. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'avais laissée faire ça ? Alice et ses foutus yeux de cocker…

L'ironie voulut que j'interrompe "Tik Tok" au moment où Kesha reprenait le refrain. Je continuais alors par automatisme tandis qu'elle répétait _"Wake up in the morning feeling like…"_

\- **P. Diddy**, baillais-je dans le téléphone.

\- _**Sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'es ni black ni pleine aux as, et a encore moins un égo surdimensionné donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'identifierais à P. Diddy mais… Oh, tu reprenais les paroles de la chanson ! **_Vraisemblablement peu dérangée par cette confusion, ma pile électrique de meilleure amie poursuivit d'un ton guilleret._** Enfin bon, aucune importance. Figure-toi que je l'ai rencontré !**_

J'avalais ma salive, la bouche pâteuse, et baillais de nouveau avant de marmonner "ouais" d'une voix rauque.

En général, Alice ne se contentait que d'une légère participation aux conversations qu'elle menait. Il suffisait de pas grand-chose pour la relancer dans ses récits souvent plus longs que les sermons du Pasteur Newton - elle devait prendre exemple sur lui, c'était la seule explication possible.

Une minute et une bataille plus tard avec mes coudes pour me redresser en position assise sur mon lit, ses mots prirent finalement un sens dans mon esprit pour finalement former une phrase.

\- **Répète un peu ? **marmonnais-je en jetant un coup d'oeil vers mon réveil.

_Six heures trente-deux._

Les chiffres verts me narguaient tandis que j'observais le samedi de grasse matinée que j'avais prévu me passer sous le nez en secouant un mouchoir d'adieu.

Quelles étaient les chances pour que moi, Bella Swan, sur les quelques 12 702 379 habitants de Pennsylvanie, je tombe sur la seule foutue personne de cet état levée à six putain d'heures du mat pour son foutu jogging ? Je n'étais pas du genre à jurer mais je n'aimais ni la torture, ni les chiffres en dessous de 10. J'étais une mauvaise personne quand on me réveillait si tôt.

Alors qu'Alice répétait pour la énième fois son explication, à laquelle j'accordais malheureusement très peu d'attention, je me penchais afin d'enclencher la radio. Immédiatement les notes de "Moves Like Jagger" résonnèrent dans ma chambre. Étant donné l'heure, je savais que mon père était déjà levé pour aller travailler et n'hésitais donc pas à pousser le volume à son maximum, remuant des fesses sur mon lit.

\- _**Can take me away and make it okay, I swear I behave!**_

Alice comprit qu'elle m'avait perdu et hurla que je devais la rappeler quand je serais _"levée, nourrie, douchée et en état de me parler sans chanter comme une casserole"_. Inutile de préciser qu'elle n'avait aucune oreille musicale pour trouver mon interprétation ratée.

Sautant d'un bond de mon lit, je commençais à me préparer tranquillement tout en chantant. Je souris amusée en songeant que j'étais aussi lunatique que ma mère - en rogne comme jamais deux secondes plus tôt, puis aussi joyeuse qu'un elfe de Noël juste après. Mes mouvements s'interrompirent alors que je boutonnais mon chemisier, et mon regard se posa automatiquement sur la photo collée sur mon miroir face à moi. Penser à ma mère sans avoir les larmes aux yeux me surprit, mais elle nous avait quitté et dans un sens, tourner la page n'était pas si mauvais. Pleurer sa perte indéfiniment n'allait pas me la ramener.

Je terminais de m'habiller puis ouvrit la porte de ma chambre et passais la tête dans le couloir afin d'hurler "bonjour papa" dont le destinataire était dans la cuisine occupé à prendre son petit déjeuner.

\- **Tu peux me préparer mon chocolat s'il te plaît ?** ajoutais-je en direction des escaliers, attendant d'apercevoir l'ombre de mon paternel. Je l'entendis ronchonner puis le vis se déplacer et souris sachant que comme toujours, il avait accepté.

Mon père était le meilleur père du monde. Je veux dire, je ne disais pas ça juste parce que j'étais sa gamine et qu'il était mon héros - j'étais très objective dans ma vision des choses. Il m'avait toujours soutenue et épaulée, quelles que soient mes décisions; il avait toujours été présent pour moi, dans mes bons comme mes mauvais moments. On avait toujours tout fait tous les deux, même si nous n'étions pas seuls, puisque bien entourés par nos amis et familles adoptives.

Négligeant comme toujours de mettre des chaussons, je sortis de ma chambre pieds nus et prête à affronter une nouvelle remarque de Charlie sur mon comportement de "baba cool crasseuse". Je rétorquais qu'étant la personne faisant le ménage, j'étais la mieux à même de savoir si le sol était sale ou non, et il roulait des yeux en laissant tomber le sujet. Cette discussion était devenue coutumière mais sincèrement, c'était une de nos petites habitudes dont je ne me laissais pas même si les choses allaient changer cette année.

J'entrais dans la cuisine et allais m'asseoir à la table où Charlie était déjà installé. Il avait posé mon verre devant ma chaise et je m'en emparais après lui avoir embrassé la joue pour le remercier. Je n'avais jamais réussi à passer au café, ce dont se moquait Charlie en disant que j'avais raté une de mes "transitions vers l'âge adulte". Mais étant donné le goût amer du breuvage, je ne pensais pas rater grand chose. Et puis tant que je n'en buvais pas, Alice ne le faisait pas non plus, ce qui était une bonne chose pour l'avenir de la planète – et surtout le mien – puisqu'une Alice décaféinée était déjà bien assez excitée comme ça.

\- **Déjà levée ?**

Je sirotais mon chocolat en souriant à la tentative de mon père d'aborder une conversation. Lui non plus n'était pas très loquace, mais il devait avoir une mini crise cardiaque en constant que j'étais déjà levée et habillée à six heures. Il connaissait mon histoire d'amour avec le sommeil et si quelque chose m'en détournais, on pouvait compter sur l'instinct de flic de Charlie pour reprendre le dessus sur son mutisme naturel et laisser place à la curiosité de l'investigateur. Je m'apprêtais d'ailleurs à répondre que c'était la faute d'Alice, même s'il devait s'en douter, quand il recommença à parler.

\- **Je savais que j'aurais dû regarder la météo avant d'aller dormir. Je n'ai pas de parapluie spécial "pluie de limaces".**

Et on se demandait pourquoi les flics célibataires poussaient comme des champignons. S'ils avaient tous le même sens de l'humour que mon père, et soyons honnêtes juste un instant pour dire que c'était le cas, je pouvais affirmer avec certitude que les statistiques de célibat continueraient de grimper.

Je réagis avant qu'il ne se lève pour vérifier que l'eau du robinet ne s'était pas transformée en sang. Une autre de nos petites habitudes - et les stats montent en flèche.

\- **C'est pas la fin du monde Pa**, marmonnais-je en finissant mon verre dans un petit bruit de succion assez sonore pour le faire grimacer. **Et pour ton information, ce sont des grenouilles qui se sont abattues sur l'Égypte, pas des limaces, vieil homme !**

Charlie rougit légèrement avant d'ouvrir son journal en grand pour s'y camoufler derrière.

\- **Des limaces, des grenouilles… des bestioles immondes quoiqu'il en soit**, marmonna-t-il en cherchant alors la page des sports d'un air innocent.

\- **Oh, regardez le grand policier apeuré devant les bêtes gluantes !** raillais-je en jouant des sourcils même s'il ne me voyait pas.

\- **Je ne suis pas apeuré**, rouspéta-t-il en tournant les pages plus brutalement. Il commençait à être agacé et je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir un instinct de flic pour le savoir.

\- **Oh si tu l'es. Qui chasse les araignées à la maison ?** contrais-je quand il posa son journal et ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Il la referma immédiatement et reprit son journal. Je crus l'entendre dire que les araignées n'étaient pas gluantes, mais je fis comme si de rien n'était pour lui laisser sa dignité d'homme de la maison.

J'avais eu à passer un examen d'Histoire Antique l'année dernière, et une épreuve portait sur les plaies d'Égypte. Charlie m'avait vu souffrir pendant des jours et m'avait aidé à réviser - une des innombrables raisons faisant de lui le meilleur père du siècle. Cela expliquait sa connaissance sur les plaies en question, même s'il pensait qu'elles étaient sept au lieu de dix.

Je n'avais jamais eu le cœur de le corriger.

\- **C'est à cause d'Alice que je suis debout**, avouais-je finalement en me servant un nouveau verre de lait.

J'entendis Charlie glousser. Seule Alice était capable de le faire _glousser_. Il l'avait toujours adorée et rien que d'entendre son nom le mettait de bonne humeur. Je retournais à mon lait en méditant sur cette pensée, et Charlie à son sport.

Je n'arrêtais pas de jeter des coups d'œil à la pendule du salon, me contorsionnant pour réussir à l'apercevoir sans avoir à me lever de ma chaise. Charlie finit par soupirer, agacé d'entendre le bois grincer.

\- **Arrête de te tortiller dans tous les sens, la dernière chose dont j'ai envie c'est de t'emmener à nouveau à l'hôpital pour une fracture de la cheville.**

Je grognais en me ratatinant sur ma chaise, devenant parfaitement immobile car il avait entièrement raison. Quelques années plus tôt, j'avais voulu attraper le bouchon de la bouteille de lait tombé à terre et étais tombée à mon tour, me fracturant la cheville… Bien que mon père avait été plus effrayé que moi ce jour-là, puisqu'après des années à me casser toute sorte de choses j'étais plus ou moins blasée, Charlie n'hésitait pas à me rappeler ma maladresse pour me maintenir sous une certaine surveillance. On se taquinait sans cesse sur tout, car c'était un moyen sûr d'exprimer notre affection sans tomber dans le mélodrame. Dans la famille Swan, les grandes déclarations d'amour n'étaient pas notre fort.

Au bout d'un moment, je me remis cependant à remuer sur ma chaise. Je mourrais d'envie de me retourner pour vérifier l'heure, mais Charlie allait vraiment me tuer si je le refaisais. Je finis donc rapidement mon verre et me levais pour le mettre dans la machine à laver. Nous l'avions acheté un mois plus tôt, quand le tour de Charlie était venu pour laver la vaisselle, et qu'il avait eu la bonne idée d'acheter une machine capable de le faire pour lui. S'il pouvait trouver une machine capable de l'habiller et de le faire manger, j'étais sûre qu'il la prendrait sur le champ. Comme ça il pourrait passer sa vie assis devant la télé à regarder les matchs de baseball. Je souris tendrement en rangeant mon verre et remontais dans ma chambre pour avoir cette fameuse discussion avec Alice.

Une fois affalée sur mon lit, je m'emparais de mon téléphone et appuyais sur la touche rapide où était programmé le numéro d'Alice.

\- _**T'es en état de me parler ?**_ attaqua Alice sans ambages.

C'était pour son côté spontané que j'adorais cette fille. Enfin ça, c'était ce dont j'essayais de me persuader depuis que je la connaissais.

Alice et moi n'étions au début pas destinées à être les meilleures amies du monde, tout simplement parce que son frère Emmett était le mien. Je n'avais que cinq ans et Emmett six quand il m'avait présentée à sa petite sœur du même âge que moi, mais ça ne s'était pas bien passé: Alice avait très mal pris le fait que je préfère jouer aux petites voitures plutôt qu'aux poupées et avait mis plus de trois mois avant de m'adresser la parole. Une fois son pardon accordé, nos rapports s'étaient grandement améliorés et nous étions tous les trois devenus inséparables, ce jusqu'au lycée.

Emmett et moi étions en effet allés dans un lycée sportif et Alice au Creative Arts High School, un des lycées artistiques de l'état, se destinant au monde de la mode depuis toute jeune. Puis j'étais allée à la même faculté qu'Emmett, soit l'Université de Pennsylvanie, et Alice s'était inscrite dans une école spécialisée dans les métiers de la mode afin d'obtenir un diplôme d'Associate of Arts, qui lui permettait d'être d'ors et déjà dans la vie active. Avec ce diplôme en poche, elle avait décroché un job de conseillère d'achats pour une marque de vêtements et s'amusait à relooker toutes les personnes débarquant dans le magasin où elle travaillait.

Emmett allait quant à lui débuter sa quatrième année à UPenn, pour obtenir son Bachelor en Business Science. Pour ma part j'allais entamer ma troisième année du Bachelor of Arts, en spécialisation Histoire, ce dont je n'étais pas peu fière.

Bien que séparés en cours depuis de nombreuses années, nous n'avions jamais perdu contact - cela aidait sans doute d'avoir des parents amis, la même église, et des maisons dans le même quartier. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous allions tous les trois être de nouveau réunis puisqu'Alice s'était à son tour inscrite à UPenn. De ce qu'elle m'avait expliqué et sans le charabia administratif que je n'avais pas retenu, son diplôme précédent était l'équivalant des deux premières années du Bachelor en Fashion Design, dont elle avait besoin pour ouvrir son propre cabinet de stylisme. Ainsi elle rejoignait la formation en troisième année, et faisait enfin parti de cette fac qu'elle avait appris à adorer sans jamais y avoir étudié.

\- **Vas-y, raconte-moi tout**, déclarais-je en revenant rapidement au présent.

Alice couina et enchaina sans perdre de temps, sans doute par peur que je me désintéresse de son histoire.

\- _**Alors j'étais au parc, en train de courir mes six kilomètres quotidien**_, je grognais à la mention de ce jogging qui m'avais coûté ma grasse matinée, mais la laissais poursuivre. _**Quand d'un coup je suis rentrée dans un gars. Je changeais de chanson sur mon iPod, parce que c'est passé de "Check It Out" à un truc pourri genre-**_

\- **Alice**. Je soupirais en secouant la tête. Elle se laissait toujours emporter par les détails, et moi, je m'endormais. **Focus.**

\- _**Euh, ouais, t'as raison. Désolée**_, se reprit-elle. _**OK, donc je fonce dans ce type, et je m'apprête à péter une gueulante parce qu'il ne regardait pas où il allait-**_ Je faillis lui faire remarquer qu'elle non plus, mais me retins juste à temps en me mordant la langue, me rappelant qu'elle allait me le faire payer longtemps si je ne prenais pas son parti face à un inconnu. _**-Quand j'ai relevé les yeux vers lui. Et là, blocage total.**_

Je me redressais, intriguée.

\- **Blocage total ?** demandais-je. **Genre, bafouillage, rougissements… genre **_**moi **_**?**

\- _**Ouais exactement ça ! Ce mec Bella, il était juste… wow. J'ai même pas de mots pour le décrire !**_

\- **Vraiment ? Bon bah je raccroche alors, passe une bonne journée !** me moquais-je en faisant mine de raccrocher.

\- _**Okaaaaay !**_ rit-elle en augmentant le volume sonore. _**Ce que tu peux être chiante !**_

\- **Mhhm, c'est pour ça que tu me kiffes**, roucoulais-je.

\- _**C'est ça ouais. Alors, ce mec… putain il était le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu. Genre mannequin Abercrombie &amp; Fitch.**_ Mon esprit s'évada un instant, revisitant les images de la vidéo des mannequins de la marque faisant du playback sur "Call Me Maybe". _**Je crois que je lui ai demandé s'il en était un justement**_, m'avoua-t-elle en baissant la voix. J'éclatais de rire et la poussais à poursuivre. _**Je suis en pleine phase une.**_

Oh. L'heure était grave… ou pas. Selon la façon dont avait réagit le gars en question.

Pour les paumés du fond de la salle: Alice vivait selon une liste, un truc vachement calé régissant sa vie amoureuse. Nous l'avions écrite quand on avait quatorze ans, et ce que j'avais toujours pris pour une blague, Alice l'avait toujours traité très sérieusement. Elle suivait tous les points de _La Liste_ à la lettre une fois qu'elle était entrée en phase une – et quand elle n'y entrait pas, elle se contentait d'un petit flirt et d'un "coït rapide mais satisfaisant" comme elle le disait si bien elle-même.

Les paumés du fond de la salle sont toujours là ? OK.

La "phase une" pouvait correspondre à la définition du coup de foudre, sans les sentiments de fou, les étincelles et tout le toutim. Mais c'était tout aussi sérieux. Pour Alice du moins.

\- **Et il s'est passé quoi ?** demandais-je prudemment en pinçant les lèvres, me retenant de parler trop vite à sa prochaine réponse.

\- _**On a discuté et j'ai découvert qu'en plus d'être canon à mort, il est super gentil.**_ Satisfaite de ce début de réponse, je me mis à sautiller sur mon lit. Ledit lit se mettant à grincer, je fis une note mentale pour penser à le remplacer quand j'entendis Alice poursuivre. _**Alors j'ai pas réfléchi et je lui ai dit "Hey, je viens juste de te rencontrer et c'est fou mais voilà mon numéro, donc appelle-moi peut-être ?"**_

\- **Et, et ?** la pressais-je. C'était comme les feux de l'amour. N'ayant pas vraiment le temps pour mener une vie sentimentale satisfaisante en ce moment, je vivais par procuration à travers les sexcapades d'Alice.

\- _**Et il m'a dit d'être certaine qu'il m'appellerait sans tarder !**_

Charlie passa devant ma porte au moment même où je couinais en chœur avec Alice. Même son regard moqueur ne fit pas chuter ma bonne humeur. Je me levais et sautillais dans tous les sens autour de lui, mon père prit au piège dans le couloir devant ma chambre. Alice criait avec moi et Charlie lui dit bonjour au travers du téléphone, ce qui nous calma un peu.

Et là, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. De même que les hurlements hystériques.

\- **AHHHHH !** **Elle est là, elle est là !**

\- _**C'est elle, c'est elle ?**_ répétait Alice dans le combiné alors que je dévalais les escaliers comme une furie. Une fois que nous étions à un niveau aussi élevé d'excitation, il était difficile de nous faire redescendre sur Terre.

J'ouvris la porte en grand et pris dans mes bras la personne debout sur le palier de ma maison, celle que j'attendais tel le messie depuis une semaine déjà.

\- **Oui c'est elle !** répondis-je d'une voix toujours aussi incroyablement aigüe.

\- _**Salut Rosalie !**_ cria Alice, assez fort pour que les voisins dans la rue d'en face l'entendent.

Ma cousine éclata de rire tandis qu'elle me serrait dans ses bras, et parla près du micro du portable que j'avais éloigné de mes oreilles par instinct de conservation. Mon ouïe était une chose à laquelle je tenais et elle était en danger constant en ayant Alice comme meilleure amie, mais on pouvait trouver des parades.

\- **Salut Alice ! Alors, t'arrives quand ?**

\- _**Dans dix minutes ! À tout de suite les filles !**_ dit-elle en raccrochant finalement. Je l'imaginais bien danser dans le salon sous le regard blasé de ses parents, habitués à ce genre de débordements de sa part - et de la mienne, il fallait l'avouer.

\- **Alors, pourquoi vous êtes énervées comme ça les crevettes ?** s'enquit Rosalie en entrant, faisant comme chez elle. Ce qui était assez juste, puisque la déesse blonde n'était nulle autre que ma cousine.

Comme toute déesse qui se respecte, elle traînait d'ailleurs cinq énormes valises et je dû l'aider à les porter dans l'entrée. Qu'elle parte deux jours ou deux ans, Rosalie emportait toujours autant d'affaires, pour parer à tout selon elle. C'était une de ces choses de filles qui n'avaient pas été comprises dans mon bagage ADN féminin et que je faisais semblant de comprendre.

Charlie descendit les escaliers au moment où je refermais la porte, et Rose alla l'embrasser dans une envolée de boucles blondes, alors qu'il répondait à ma place.

\- **Parce qu'Alice est en "phase une"… quoi que ça signifie**. Il tenta de s'éloigner rapidement en se rendant compte que je le dévisageais d'un air outré.

\- **Tu nous écoutais !** l'accusais-je en plissant les yeux.

\- **Je m'inquiétais juste de ce qui te faisait crier à ce point**, se justifia-t-il en levant ses mains en geste de défense.

\- **Ouais, bien sûr Mr Curieux**, commençais-je en m'apprêtant à lui faire regretter son geste, quand Rosalie m'interrompit.

\- **En "phase une" ?** me demanda-t-elle, toute excitée à son tour et me rappelant ensuite à l'ordre. Chaque chose en son temps - l'explication, puis la punition de Charlie. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de joie et sa bouche s'étirait en un grand sourire. **Raconte !** me pressa-t-elle en me poussant alors vers les escaliers pour monter dans ma chambre.

\- **Mais c'est quoi la "phase une" ?** entendit-on Charlie demander l'air complètement perdu depuis le bas des escaliers alors qu'on le laissait seul avec le bazar des affaires de ma cousine en bas pour lui rappeler comme c'était vilain d'écouter aux portes.

\- **T'occupes Oncle Charlie !** répondit Rosalie en fermant la porte de ma chambre derrière nous. Je lui racontais alors ma conversation avec Alice, puis en attendant que cette dernière arrive, nous parlâmes de son voyage.

Rosalie Hale était la fille de l'unique sœur de Charlie, Marylin. Elle vivait à San Francisco avec sa mère et son père Josh, qui étaient tous deux médecins. À cause de leur métier ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de vacances, surtout qu'ils passaient leur temps libre à voyager dans les pays défavorisés pour donner des soins gratuits. Eux et Rosalie ne se voyaient donc pas beaucoup seuls à seule, puisque nous passions Noël, les seules vacances qu'ils s'accordaient, tous ensemble chez eux. Les Hale étaient à la fois les personnes les plus riches et les plus généreuses que je connaissais. Qu'on vienne me dire que ces deux traits ne s'accordaient pas ! Les Hale défiaient les statistiques et si les gens n'étaient pas d'accord, eh bien on pouvait juste dire que Rosalie écrasait leurs préjugés avec ses Louboutin.

Rose n'était venu qu'une seule fois auparavant en Philadelphie, où j'avais toujours vécu. Elle avait 27 ans et fini ses études depuis quelques temps, et possédait un Bachelor d'Ingénierie ainsi qu'un Master qui lui avaient permis d'ouvrir son propre garage deux ans plus tôt, après avoir économisé pendant un an en travaillant comme conceptrice de programmes et technicienne dans une boîte d'ordinateurs.

Non seulement Rose était une femme absolument magnifique - grande, blonde et mince, avec des yeux bleus perçant et des lèvres pulpeuses, de très belles formes et un corps tonifié par la danse (passion que nous partagions toutes les deux) - mais elle était aussi plus qu'intelligente. Elle avait hacké le site du FBI à seulement 9 ans, et ils n'avaient jamais rien pu faire contre elle puisqu'elle était encore une enfant. Elle pouvait le refaire quand elle voulait, mais ne tentait pas le diable pour autant, ayant toujours été très censée, la tête bien fixée sur les épaules… du moins quand elle n'était pas avec moi et Alice.

J'avais présenté les deux filles les plus importantes de mon univers par webcam quand nous avions dix ans, voulant absolument que mes meilleures amies s'entendent. Heureusement pour moi ce fut immédiatement le cas: elles avaient commencé à parler de fringues et ironie de l'histoire, j'étais allée jouer avec Emmett aux supers héros. Depuis, nous étions toutes les trois très proches et j'étais plusieurs fois allée à San Francisco voir Rosalie accompagnée d'Alice.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur ladite fille et j'éclatais de rire, suivit par Rose, quand j'entendis mon père crier du bas des escaliers.

\- **Euh... Alice est là !**

Mon père était habitué aux allées et venues d'Alice comme d'Emmett, tout comme les parents de ces derniers étaient habitués à me voir squatter chez eux sans prévenir. À tous les trois nous étions une famille et nos parents n'avaient jamais cherchés à nous séparer, acceptant notre relation et nous traitant chacun comme leurs enfants. Charlie, Esmée et Carlisle étaient d'ailleurs très proches eux-mêmes, passant des soirées ensemble dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Les Masen l'avaient beaucoup soutenu à la mort de Renée et au final, nous nous étions bien trouvés.

\- **Aloooors, Bella m'a dit qu'il était sexy, mais sexy comment ?** demanda immédiatement Rosalie à Alice. Celle-ci vint s'asseoir entre nous sur mon lit et recommença à détailler Jasper avec des étoiles dans les-

\- **Euh ?** risqua Rosalie en levant la main pour l'interrompre. **Jasper ?**

Je fis les grands yeux à Rosalie, l'avertissant que le terrain était carrément miné et volcanique. Je savais qu'elle trouvait le prénom du gars totalement surréaliste et se posait des questions sur la santé mentale d'Alice pour avoir donné son numéro à un mec portant un nom pareil, mais je la dissuadais d'émettre son avis à ce sujet. Heureusement, Alice ne remarqua pas mes gesticulations pourtant peu discrètes - ma main passant devant mon cou comme un couteau n'était pas le plus simple des signaux de danger - et soupira rêveusement.

\- **Je sais ! C'est **_**tellement **_**romantique !**

\- **Romantique ?** laissais-je échapper en gloussant. Rosalie me fit à son tour les gros yeux, soulevant les sourcils à plusieurs reprises. Je lui tapais l'épaule et elle grimaça en se la frottant. Toujours les yeux dans les étoiles, Alice poursuivait son discours sans se rendre compte de notre manège.

On pourrait croire qu'avec un Bachelor, un Master et un garage, Rose serait devenue une adulte, une vraie. Ce qu'elle était dans un sens. Mais le truc était qu'au fond, elle avait vraiment une âme de jeune fille, se comportant comme si elle venait tout juste d'avoir vingt ans, ce que je trouvais carrément génial. Elle pouvait pourtant aussi se montrer très sérieuse et d'une certaine manière c'était flippant parce qu'elle ressemblait à Charlie dans ses moments là. La plupart du temps, c'était elle qui avait les idées folles tout en nous faisant respecter nos horaires de révision. Je me souvenais d'une fois où elle m'avait emmenée à une rave, nous faisant rentrer à 5h, mais me forçant à étudier jusqu'à 8h pour un examen que j'avais le lendemain.

\- **J'ai vraiment hâte que tu le rencontres, Bells**, poursuivit Alice en tournant la tête vers moi, me reconnectant au présent. Rosalie écarquilla les yeux, à mon image.

\- **Je ne ferai pas de double rendez-vous !** m'écriais-je vigoureusement en me reculant, prenant appui sur mes coussins tout en plaçant l'un d'eux devant moi en protection.

\- **Hein ? Mais non, pas ça !** réagit Alice en éclatant de rire. D'un coup celui-ci s'arrêta pourtant et elle se mit à me fixer avec ses petits yeux plissés.

\- **Je déteste quand tu fais ta tête de chinoise constipée !** me plaignis-je en ramenant mes genoux sous mon menton.

Rosalie éclata de rire, mais Alice la stoppa d'un geste en levant la main devant elle, tout ça en continuant de me fixer.

\- **Toi**, commença-t-elle en me désignant d'un index. **Tu ne m'as pas écoutée ce matin.**

Oh oh. Je commençais à comprendre que j'avais gaffé.

\- **Euh si, bien sûr… je… tu…** Je m'interrompis quand je commençais à bafouiller puisque j'étais de toute façon fichue. **Putain Alice il était six heures du mat ! Tu t'attendais à quoi de ma part ?** m'énervais-je en me relevant.

\- **Faut pas lui demander grand-chose avant dix heures**, intervint Rosalie d'un ton neutre. Elle se fit pourtant toute petite lorsque le regard furieux d'Alice se posa sur elle - notre amie avait beau faire un mètre de moins que nous, elle était très intimidante.

\- **C'est vrai**, concéda-t-elle en soupirant.

Cette fille était encore plus lunatique que moi. Au regard que me lança Rosalie, je compris qu'elle pensait la même chose. Mais franchement, tout ce qui m'importait c'était que l'orage était passé.

\- **Donc ce matin, je te disais qu'on allait certainement le croiser plus tôt qu'on le pense, puisqu'il va à UPenn**, m'apprit-elle en frappant dans ses mains.

\- **Ouais ?** souris-je en sautillant. Alice avait un peu déteint sur moi après toutes ces années, me communiquant sa façon d'être enjouée et sautillante. Et moi, je l'avais rendue lunatique.

Hey, on ne peut pas avoir un bon impact sur tout le monde.

\- **Oui ! J'ai trop hâte de tomber sur lui sans le faire exprès !**

\- **Comme si tu n'étais pas déjà allée farfouiller les dossiers d'UPenn pour connaître ses horaires**, se moqua Rosalie avec un grand sourire. Alice balaya sa phrase d'un haussement d'épaules.

\- **Si connaître la fille de la secrétaire chargée des dossiers des élèves peut m'être utile, pourquoi m'en priverais-je ?**

Vu comme ça…

Alice sauta alors sur ses pieds.

\- **Bon, et bien il ne nous reste qu'une chose à faire !**

\- **C'est ce que je crois ?** demanda Rosalie avec un sourire digne du Cheshire en se levant à son tour, joignant les deux mains comme pour que son souhait se réalise vraiment.

Oh non. Mon esprit fit le rapprochement Alice + Jasper + haute probabilité de le croiser très souvent à UPenn + Rosalie, et il n'apprécia pas du tout le résultat.

\- **Shoppiiiiiiiing !** s'écrièrent mes deux meilleures amies en levant les mains en l'air.

Et merde.

* * *

**N/A : C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'attends vos retours avec impatience et j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je me suis dis que ce serait sympa de vous laisser une petit quelque chose quand vous laissez un commentaire, une sorte de donnant-donnant pour m'avoir donné de votre temps et l'énergie de vos doigts à taper une review. Donc si vous êtes intéressé, demandez-moi un passage sur un personnage de votre choix et je vous écrirai quelque chose d'inédit rien que pour vous et vous l'enverrai en MP. :')**

**Love, Sigma.**


	2. See You Again

**N/A : Bonjour, bonne journée, bonsoir à toutes. Tout d'abord, merci de vos ajouts en favoris aussi bien d'histoire que d'auteurs, et pour tous les suivis de cette histoire Je suis touchée qu'elle vous enthousiasme, et c'est avec plaisir que je vous livre la suite. Bella, Alice et Rosalie sont en virée shopping, et nous faisons la rencontre d'un nouveau personnage… Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**SEE YOU AGAIN**

Plus de dix mille pas.

Dix-neuf magasins différents.

Deux heures, trente-quatre minutes et dix-neuf secondes.

Ma torture ne prendrait jamais fin.

J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir retourner jouer aux petites voitures avec Emmett pendant qu'Alice et Rosalie parlaient de fringues, là, tout de suite. Mes pieds endoloris me lancèrent, semblant me dire "on va se venger". Je n'avais pas réussi à mettre la main sur ma vieille et ô combien confortable paire de baskets préférées et après mes heures de recherches intensives, Alice avait dû prendre pitié de moi puisqu'elle m'avait nonchalamment expliqué qu'elle les avait jetées.

_Jetées._ Mes vieilles Cloudies. Oui, j'avais surnommé mes baskets, car elles étaient comme un membre de ma famille. Et maintenant elles étaient mortes. Cette femme d'un mètre avait de la chance que je l'aime, sinon elle aurait subi le même sort que mes baskets depuis bien longtemps.

\- **Bella, dépêche ! J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle donne sur toi, **pépia Alice depuis l'extérieur de la cabine d'essayage où je m'étais réfugiée, dans l'espoir vain qu'elle me ficherait la paix.

Je marmonnais en finissant d'enfiler la robe jaune pâle qu'elle m'avait ordonné d'essayer et me regardais dans le miroir, m'examinant attentivement. Ce n'était pas si mal que ça.

Je n'étais pas vraiment une fille superficielle, mais j'aimais bien être apprêtée. Une nouvelle fois, on pouvait ressentir dans mon besoin de m'habiller correctement l'influence qu'Alice avait eue sur moi au long de ces années d'amitié. Il ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée de sortir attifée comme un sac poubelle, d'abord parce qu'Alice m'aurait certainement tuée et enterrée dans un trou dont personne ne trouverait jamais la position, mais ensuite parce que j'aurais moi-même participé à ma fin, mourant de honte. Avoir une meilleure amie dont le plus grand rêve était de devenir styliste obligeait forcément à faire des concessions, comme le fait de se laisser utiliser pour faire le modèle. Même si je n'appréciais guère ces moments où Alice jouait à Barbie Bella avec un peu trop d'entrain à mon goût, je ne pouvais que la remercier d'avoir fait partager son savoir à l'ignorante que j'étais. Désormais, je crachais sur les personnes qui osaient porter plus de trois couleurs à la fois.

Et ne parlons pas des motifs, ou j'allais devenir violente.

J'ouvris le rideau pour laisser mes amies me voir, tentant de ne pas pousser Alice du siège moelleux où elle était assise pour prendre sa place et me reposer.

\- **Mhmhm…** marmonna cette dernière en me détaillant. Elle se leva et me tourna autour une bonne dizaine de fois, m'examinant comme si j'étais une vache et qu'elle était une fermière voulant m'acheter, avant de me donner son verdict en souriant grandement. **Sublime ! Je t'avais dit qu'elle serait parfaite pour toi.**

Elle me poussa dans un coin où trois miroirs étaient installés, de sorte qu'on puisse se voir sous tous les angles. La robe jaune soleil dont la couleur rehaussait mon léger bronzage, avait de fines bretelles qui se croisaient dans le dos et un décolleté en V pas trop provoquant qui me satisfaisait. Elle se finissait à mi-cuisse et le tissu léger voletait à chacun de mes mouvements, laissant voir un peu plus de mes jambes sculptées par la danse à chaque pas. La coupe de la robe allongeait ses dernières et mettait ma taille fine en valeur puisque le tissu moulait mon buste jusqu'au début de mes hanches, serrant ma poitrine en la rehaussant et la faisant ressortir de façon plus arrondie, pour s'évaser ensuite.

Je souris en passant mes mains sur mon ventre plat et en tournant encore un peu pour m'admirer. J'étais canon. Le sourire pervers d'un gars attendant sa copine me fit lever les yeux au ciel mais me conforta dans ma décision de m'offrir cette fabuleuse robe.

\- **On la prend !** décréta alors Rosalie dans mon dos, rejoignant mes pensées, tout en sortant de la cabine située à côté de la mienne.

Alice et moi nous tournâmes vers elle et j'ouvris grand la bouche.

\- **C'est **_**celle-là**_** qu'on prend, et absolument, et dans dix exemplaires !** réagis-je en désignant la robe qu'elle avait enfilée.

Blanche avec de la dentelle autour du décolleté et se finissant un peu au dessus de ses genoux, la robe faisait ressembler Rosalie à un ange, avec ses longs cheveux blonds relâchés sur ses épaules. Plusieurs clients se tournèrent d'ailleurs vers elle pour la mater avec plus ou moins de discrétion.

\- **Ouais ?** demanda Rosalie en rougissant. Elle vint se placer à côté de moi devant les miroirs. **Je n'étais pas certaine que le blanc soit-**

\- **Tu rigoles ? Elle est magnifique !** la coupais-je vivement.

Alice acquiesça vigoureusement et frappa dans ses mains.

\- **C'est génial ! On va pouvoir aller assister au match de prérentrée d'UPenn avec classe !**

Dans un des milliards de magasin visités plus tôt, Alice s'était trouvé une robe rose pâle avec de larges manches et un décolleté rond. Au dos, la fermeture éclair noire apparente descendait jusqu'au début de ses fesses, attirant irrémédiablement le regard sur le postérieur dont elle était vraiment fière – c'était la partie de son corps qu'elle aimait le plus et exhibait le plus souvent, sans bien sûr jamais tomber dans la vulgarité.

Chaque année, l'université d'UPenn organisait des matchs amicaux avec différentes équipes de l'état pour présenter les futurs joueurs de la saison. Les qualifications des joueurs pour chacune des équipes, au contraire de la plupart des écoles, n'étaient en effet pas effectuées après la rentrée mais pendant les grandes vacances pour faciliter l'organisation administrative et permettre aux joueurs de commencer leurs entrainements au plus tôt. Pendant les matchs, on pouvait alors découvrir les joueurs qui allaient défendre les couleurs de notre université pour l'année à venir, et déjà choisir nos favoris.

Bien qu'UPenn n'avait pas eu la joie d'avoir Alice en son sein les années précédentes, cette dernière m'avait toujours accompagnée pour la Pré-rentrée. Selon elle, il s'agissait d'un des évènements majeurs de l'année. Et cette année en tant qu'étudiante, elle se faisait par conséquent un devoir et un honneur de venir supporter les joueurs avec plus de fougue encore qu'auparavant. Alice ne laissait jamais une occasion de mater des beaux garçons passer, et même si j'avais moi-même entouré la date des premiers matchs sur mon calendrier, je trouvais son comportement particulièrement amusant puisque plus exacerbé qu'à la normale.

Mais en toute honnêteté, l'équipe de baseball et de football en particulier avaient des joueurs à tomber par terre, la bouche grande ouverte et les quatre fers en l'air. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas les voir remuer leurs fesses musclées sur le terrain.

J'avais bien sûr, comme tout le monde, mes préférences, jusque là tenues secrètes de mes proches, et notamment un joueur de l'équipe de football que j'encourageais avec ferveur lors des matchs depuis déjà quatre ans…

\- **Ne me dis pas que Jasper est joueur de baseball ?** se moqua Rosalie d'une voix forte - n'étant pas du genre à taire ses opinions - me faisant revenir sur Terre en entrant dans la cabine après que je me sois repliée dans la mienne à l'idée qu'Alice ne me fasse encore essayer autre chose. L'absence de réaction de notre amie nous fit toutes les deux passer nos têtes hors des cabines pour la dévisager.

\- **Non, sérieux ?**

Ma meilleure amie sourit rêveusement et frappa dans ses mains.

\- **J'ai une manière de savoir quand quelque chose va bien-** commença-t-elle, les yeux dans le vide.

\- **-j'ai l'impression que je l'ai connu dans une autre vie-,** continua Rosalie en prenant un air mièvre.

\- **-parce que j'ai senti une profonde connexion quand il m'a regardée dans les yeux**, complétais-je en riant. Alice nous répétait tout le temps la même chose, dans son idéal de grand Amour.

\- **Ne vous moquez pas !** s'écria-t-elle en croisant les bras. Elle sourit immédiatement après, les hormones complètement en vrac par sa rencontre avec Jasper. Ou peut-être qu'elle avait ses règles. **Maintenant je suis impatiente de le revoir…** chuchota-t-elle en se laissant aller dans le fauteuil. **Vous attendez quoi ?** nous demanda-t-elle en nous dévisageant ensuite. **On n'a pas le temps de rêver !**

Je passais mon second bras dans mon gilet et sortis en prenant la robe jaune avec moi. Rosalie nous rejoignit peu de temps après, attirant toujours tous les regards vers elle dans son jean foncé skinny ultra-moulant.

Arrivée à la caisse, je décidais de jeter un œil au prix avant de vider mon compte en banque par étourderie. J'écarquillais les yeux et ouvris la bouche, ce qui fit immédiatement rire mes deux amies.

\- **Tu ressembles à un poisson, Bells. Referme-moi ça**, pouffa Alice.

\- **Euh, ouais**, balbutiais-je en clignant des yeux. **C'est juste que… wouah. Je peux pas… enfin tu vois**, chuchotais-je en me dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, affreusement gênée par la situation.

Je me sentis rougir et virer au rouge cramoisi. Je tentais de ramener mes cheveux sur mon visage pour dissimuler mes rougeurs, mais étant attachés en chignon, ce n'était pas une grande réussite. Alice me dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils, sachant que j'achetais tous mes vêtements avec elle et que je n'étais pas allée faire du shopping depuis… eh bien, depuis la dernière fois où on y était allées toutes les deux.

\- **Allez, laisse tomber Bella. Je te la prends.**

\- **Non Rose**, protestais-je faiblement. **C'est gentil mais-**

\- **Tais-toi.**

\- **OK**, grognais-je en croisant les bras.

\- **Comment se fait-il qu'il ne te reste plus de budget shopping ?** m'interrogea Alice quand Rosalie passait et payait les deux robes.

J'hésitais un peu avant de répondre, sachant déjà ce qui allait se passer, mais finis par soupirer et lui lâcher le morceau, lui révélant que j'avais acheté en secret une batterie de voiture pour Emmett.

\- **Rose !** s'exclama alors Alice en arrêtant la main de Rosalie qui tendait sa carte de crédit à une vendeuse interdite. **Laisse-la-moi. C'est à cause de mon stupide frère et de sa stupide bagnole si Bella n'a plus assez d'argent**, ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit Rosalie protester.

\- **C'est surtout à cause de la robe qui est atrocement chère**, marmottais-je en direction de mes deux amies.

Mais elles ne m'écoutaient absolument pas et je ne fis que m'attirer un regard peu amène de la vendeuse encaissant nos achats. De quoi elle se plaignait celle-là ? Elle faisait une vente à trois _putain_ de chiffres grâce à nous ! Ou du moins, grâce à mes deux amies pleines aux as.

Ma cousine se laissa faire et je levais les yeux au ciel à l'attitude d'Alice. Elle se croyait toujours responsable de son frère, tout comme lui se sentait responsable d'elle. Un vrai casse-tête.

Nous sortîmes du magasin et nous dirigeâmes vers le restaurant. J'avais décrété qu'après deux heures de torture je méritais bien une récompense et les filles avaient abdiqué. J'avais eu plus de mal à convaincre Alice de nous suivre, puisqu'elle faisait très attention à ce qu'elle mangeait pour ne pas perdre la ligne, malgré le fait qu'elle soit aussi fine que mon petit doigt. Rosalie mangeait ce qu'elle voulait sans se préoccuper des calories, tout comme moi, puisque nous étions des sportives et brulions rapidement ce que nous mangions. Question de métabolisme. Métabolisme qu'Alice n'avait de cesse de nous envier, d'ailleurs.

Nous nous assîmes et attendîmes que le serveur vienne prendre notre commande, ce qui ne tarda pas. Grand et brun aux yeux marron, Jacob était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus commun. Il était gentil pourtant mais je n'étais pas le moins du monde intéressée par lui et il ne semblait pas le comprendre, revenant à l'attaque à chaque fois que nous venions où il travaillait. Peut-être prenait-il ça comme un encouragement ? Je devais changer de restaurant. Enfin non, je ne pourrais jamais. J'avais un faible pour le "Ruby's diner", avec ses Harley Davidson et son train électrique suspendu au plafond. Et surtout pour ses hamburgers et ses frites aussi bonnes que celles du petit Jésus.

Non seulement Jacob n'était pas mon genre, mais étant âgé de seulement dix-sept ans, ça aurait été du détournement de mineur que je sorte avec lui, ce dont il ne semblait pas se rendre compte. Comme si j'allais aller en prison pour un mec pareil!

\- **Un hamburger et des frites, s'il te plait**, demandais-je sans croiser son regard. Je ne voulais pas qu'il reste plus longtemps que nécessaire à notre table.

_"I could stick around a little longer with you, Hello_

_It doesn't really mean that I'm into you, Hello_

_You're alright but I'm your darling to enjoy the party_

_Don't get too excited 'cus thats all you get from me, Hey_

_Yeah I thank you too but I really think that you should know_

_I just came to say hello, Hello, Hello, Hello"_

La sonnerie de mon téléphone arriva comme une bénédiction, empêchant Jacob de me répondre en dégoulinant de mièvrerie pour réitérer ses invitations à sortir avec lui.

\- **Tu me sauves la vie**, soupirais-je en décrochant au frère d'Alice, une fois Jacob partit.

\- _**C'est un plaisir**_, rit Emmett. _**Je suppose que le téléphone d'Alice n'a de nouveau plus de batterie ?**_

\- **Alice, pas de batterie ?** Elle regarda son téléphone et soupira.

\- **J'en ai marre de ce truc de merde, il ne tient pas plus de trois jours sans charge ! Ça craint !**

\- **Quel est ton modèle ?** s'enquit Rosalie en prenant le Blackberry des mains d'une Alice furieuse.

\- **T'occupes, c'est parce qu'elle écoute tout le temps de la musique. Je lui avais dit de se prendre un iPod mais tu la connais, une fois qu'elle a une idée en tête…** ricanais-je avant de me lever et m'éloigner des filles. Je n'aimais pas qu'on écoute mes conversations téléphoniques, mais là c'était surtout un mouvement de repli stratégique afin d'éviter le retour de Jacob-la-glue. **Non, plus de batterie**, confirmais-je à Emmett.

\- _**Je m'en doutais. Vous êtes où ? J'ai un petit service à te demander…**_

J'éclatais de rire.

\- **La batterie a encore lâché, c'est ça ?** Le silence fut ma seule réponse et je continuais en riant. **T'es où ? Je viens te chercher**, dis-je en m'emparant de mes clés au fond de mon sac.

\- _**Je viens de sortir de l'entraînement. Merci Bells.**_

\- **De rien. Je serai là dans une demi-heure.**

\- _**Elle t'a encore traîné à King of Prussia ?**_ devina-t-il en éclatant d'un rire tonitruant.

\- **Tais-toi Emmett, sinon je te jure que je laisse ta voiture mourir sur le parking d'UPenn et que tu rentreras à pieds chez toi.**

Je raccrochais et revins vers les filles pour leur expliquer la situation, tout en remarquant avec plaisir que nos hamburgers nous avaient été apportés pendant ma discussion.

\- **La méga voiture d'Emmett a encore bouffé toute sa batterie, alors je vais à UPenn pour la recharger.**

\- **Il ne peut pas demander à un de ses potes ?** bouda Alice en croisant les bras.

\- **Tu sais que ma voiture est une des seules à avoir assez de puissance pour "faire vivre" la sienne…**

\- **Ouais, ouais, OK**, me coupa Alice, pas le moins du monde intéressée par mes tergiversions automobile. **On se retrouve chez toi vers…** Alice regarda sa montre et je fis de même. Il était seulement treize heures, me rappelant que je m'étais levée horriblement tôt aujourd'hui. **Seize heures ?**

\- **Yep.** Je m'emparais de mon hamburger et de mes frites et m'éloignais. **À toute !**

Je mis une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de retrouver ma voiture parmi les centaines d'autres, rouspétant parce que je ne me souvenais jamais où je l'avais garée, tout en grignotant mon repas. Seul le fait qu'elle soit garée juste à côté de la BMW rouge de Rosalie m'avait finalement aiguillé. Je montais dans ma Mercedes en soupirant de bien être, comme à chaque fois que je grimpais dans cette voiture.

Esmée et Carlisle avaient offert une voiture à Emmett et Alice pour leur entrée à la fac et j'avais eu la surprise d'en recevoir une également. Je savais qu'ils m'avait toujours considérée comme leur fille, mais j'avais été incroyablement reconnaissante de ce cadeau. La Chevrolet que m'avait offert Charlie quand j'avais eu seize ans était géniale mais m'avait lâché au milieu de la terminale, me laissant aux soins de Charlie et du bus pour tous mes trajets. Une fois habituée à la voiture, il était difficile de se faire de nouveau aux trajets avec des étrangers, à la puanteur et la lenteur des transports en commun. Sans oublier aux pervers que l'on croisait.

Non seulement les Masen m'avaient offert une voiture, mais ils ne s'étaient vraiment pas moqués de moi. Offrant déjà une Jeep à Emmett et une Porsche à Alice, j'avais eu le droit à une Mercedes SL-Class Roadster dont j'étais irrémédiablement et complètement tombée amoureuse. Elle était absolument géniale et avait coûté une trop grosse fortune pour que je me permette d'y penser sans défaillir. Emmett avait aidé ses parents à la choisir et y avait mis tous les équipements qu'il savait que j'allais adorer - radio connectée à l'iPod, toit panoramique, pare-vent électrique, sièges chauffants, caméra de recul, écran de télé - pour une coquette somme qu'il avait lâché sans le faire faire exprès, soit près de 150 000 raisons de se sentir coupable. J'évitais d'y penser puisque je n'étais après tout, pas responsable des cadeaux qu'on me faisait. De plus, elle était très résistante ce qui était une caractéristique plus qu'importante pour moi, la maladroite de service. J'étais un peu trop tête en l'air pour mon propre bien.

Je mis le contact après avoir calé, avec un peu de mal, la barquette de frites dans le range gobelet et démarrais en prenant garde aux piétons. Après avoir quitté les rues dangereusement pleines du centre commercial, je mis le cap vers UPenn. King of Prussia était le second plus grand centre commercial des Etats-Unis, et malheureusement il n'était situé qu'à une demi-heure de route de chez moi et de chez Alice, qui vivait aussi à Camden. Malheureusement, car j'y passais la moitié de ma vie à cause d'Alice.

J'aimais bien faire du shopping c'est sûr… mais à doses modérées. Et si Alice ignorait le sens d'un mot en particulier, c'était bien celui de "modération".

Je farfouillais dans mon sac balancé sur le siège passager afin de mettre la main sur mon iPod, le branchant à l'autoradio après avoir mis la musique en mode aléatoire, me mettant à chanter en rythme avec The Black Keys.

\- _**An innocent child in new orleans, a simple girl from simple means, walked the rails, rode her thumb, she hitched a ride with everyone…**_

Une fois bien engagée sur l'I-76, je tentais de ne pas fixer la rivière Schuylkill s'écoulant à ma gauche. Étant en hauteur, j'avais une vue que je qualifiais d'absolument pas rassurante sur la rivière. Je réglais les vitres afin qu'elles soient plus opaques - un autre gadget que j'adorais - me permettant d'oublier où je roulais.

Le trajet passa rapidement et je m'engageais sur Spruce Street, longeant Franklin Field - le stade de football d'UPenn - en chantant à tue-tête sur "The Best Damn Thing".

Emmett s'était comme d'habitude garé sur le parking au rond point de Spruce Street et je voyais sa Jeep de là où j'étais. Faisant le tour du parking, pour y accéder, j'y entrais en klaxonnant pour qu'il m'aperçoive. Il était accoudé à sa voiture et parlais avec un athlète d'UPenn portant les couleurs de l'équipe de baseball de l'université.

Mon meilleur ami leva la tête et me fit un grand signe de la main en me voyant arriver. Je me garais près de la Jeep avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne vienne prendre la place et coupais la musique.

\- **Merci encore Bells**, me remercia Emmett en passant la tête au travers de la vitre.

\- **De rien Em.**

\- **Jazz, c'est Bella, Bella c'est Jazz**, enchaîna Emmett en faisant des gestes allant de moi à son ami et vice versa.

Je saluais son ami distraitement et sortis de la voiture après avoir ouvert le capot, puis laissais Emmett manipuler les câbles pour la batterie. Il monta dans la Mercedes pendant que son ami grimpait dans la Jeep et après plusieurs essais, la voiture capricieuse d'Emmett finit par démarrer.

Emmett vint récupérer les câbles et les balança sans ménagement à l'arrière de sa Jeep après avoir refermé mon capot. Je levais les yeux au ciel en le voyant faire. Ce n'était pas étonnant que ses affaires ne durent pas longtemps, et vu le soin avec lequel il les traitait je ne pouvais que plaindre les pauvres choses.

\- **WHITLOCK !** hurla un homme de l'une des entrées du stade.

\- **Je dois y aller mec, mon entraînement va commencer**, intervint alors l'ami d'Emmett. **Bella.**

Je le détaillais rapidement après qu'il nous ait tourné le dos. Grand, mince et musclé, voilà les seuls indices que je pouvais assembler sur l'ami mystère d'Emmett, sa casquette camouflant son visage. Comme Emmett avait fait des présentations plus que sommaires, davantage préoccupé par sa voiture qu'autre chose, j'avais eu peu d'informations.

\- **On rentre ?** m'apostropha mon meilleur ami en grimpant dans sa Jeep.

\- **Nope**, répondis-je en secouant la tête, le surprenant. **On va d'abord au garage pour récupérer la batterie que je t'ai commandée la semaine dernière.**

\- **T'as fait ça ?** Il me regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux et je sus avoir bien fait de garder cela secret jusqu'à maintenant.

\- **Ouais. J'en avais marre de venir te chercher partout !** ris-je en bouclant ma ceinture, prenant ensuite la route.

Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous concerter sur la destination puisque le seul garage où nous allions était le Haddon, situé à Camden. Nous connaissions Eric le propriétaire, depuis de nombreuses années. Il était au fur et à mesure devenu une sorte d'oncle pour Emmett et moi, qui passions pas mal de temps chez lui puisque son garage n'était qu'à une dizaine de minutes de chez nous. Il nous avait appris presque tout ce que nous savions sur les voitures. De plus, Eric avait des prix raisonnables, ce pour quoi en plus de notre amitié, nous lui étions loyaux. Par coïncidence sa fille Angela avait été ma colocataire en première année à UPenn et nous étions restées très proches. Son père et elle venaient ainsi passer les fêtes avec nous quand nous restions en ville au lieu de se rendre en Californie chez les Hale.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Emmett et moi nous dirigions vers l'accueil, où Angela était au téléphone. Elle finit rapidement sa conversation en nous apercevant et contourna le comptoir pour venir nous embrasser joyeusement.

\- **Hey, ça faisait longtemps les mecs !** nous gronda-t-elle en nous prenant dans ses bras, et en effet ça faisait un bail, les cours puis les vacances nous ayant empêché de venir plus tôt. **Trop longtemps. Où étiez-vous passés ?**

\- **Lili et moi on est allés au ski avec les parents**, répondit Emmett en haussant les épaules d'un air coupable. **On a rejoint des cousins là-bas et on a presque pas décollé des grandes vacances.**

Il parlait d'un air renfrogné, plissant le nez. Emmett détestait ses cousins, tout comme Alice. Mais ils avaient promis à Esmée et Carlisle qu'ils ne les laisseraient pas seuls cette année encore avec "les monstres" comme les appelait Esmée, puisque tous les ans ils trouvaient le moyen de s'échapper au dernier moment.

\- **Et tu n'es pas allée avec eux, Bella ?** s'étonna Angela. Elle savait très bien que nous faisions toujours tout ensemble. Nous étions tous les trois indissociables, mais là… Je grimaçais avant de répondre.

\- **Nan, j'ai réussi à m'échapper. J'ai dis que j'étais tellement nulle au ski que j'allais me casser les deux jambes à peine arrivée au chalet**, ris-je en me souvenant de mon explication bancale. Bien sûr, ils avaient tous compris que, même si ce que je disais était vrai connaissant ma maladresse, je voulais surtout éviter de croiser leurs cousins. Esmée avait même essayé de persuader Carlisle de leur faire croire que, tout comme moi, ils étaient trop maladroits pour skier. En vain.

\- **Ouais, et à la place elle est allée à Cali tout l'été !** grogna Emmett.

\- **La pilule n'est toujours pas passée à ce que je vois**, devina Angela en riant.

\- **Loin de là**, soupirais-je. **Il a mis presque une semaine avant de me reparler.**

Angela leva les yeux au ciel en riant et retourna derrière le comptoir, prenant le téléphone afin d'avertir son paternel de notre présence.

\- **Papa, Bella et Emmett sont là pour toi**, annonça-t-elle avant de raccrocher. **J'ai vu sur le planning des commandes que la batterie que tu as demandé arrivait aujourd'hui, alors je me suis entraînée pour vous engueuler.**

\- **Pas très concluant tes engueulades**, fit remarquer Emmett en s'appuyant sur le comptoir.

\- **C'est parce que je ne peux pas vous résister**, plaisanta Angela en papillonnant les yeux.

Emmett renifla d'un air prétentieux.

\- **Ouais, je fais souvent cet effet.**

\- **Hum-hum.**

\- **Hey… sa-salut Eric !** balbutia Emmett en se reprenant. Il alla serrer la main de l'homme et me fixa avec insistance pour que je parle avant qu'Eric ne se mette à le sermonner sur le fait de draguer sa fille.

\- **Euh, ouais, salut Eric !** déclarais-je très brillamment. Eric me salua avant de se retourner vers Emmett et d'amorcer son éternel discours paternel - qui fut heureusement pour nous, interrompu par sa fille.

\- **Papa**, intervint Angela en posant sa main sur son épaule. **C'est pour rire. Tu sais bien que j'ai déjà un petit copain.**

Eric marmonna avant de plisser les yeux en direction d'Emmett, qui secouait vigoureusement la tête pour appuyer ce que venait de dire notre amie.

\- **Oh arrête tes conneries !** explosa-t-elle en le voyant rouvrir la bouche.

\- … **J'allais juste dire à Emmett que sa batterie était dans mon bureau.**

J'éclatais brusquement de rire alors qu'Angela rougissait, gênée de son emportement.

\- **Désolée… mais à chaque fois tu me fais le même plan. Ça devient…**

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux vers le bureau d'Eric et je m'approchais de mon meilleur ami, le prenant par le bras en marchant à ses côtés.

\- **Réfléchis la prochaine fois que tu dragues une fille**, lui chuchotais-je en entrant dans le bureau d'Eric. Après tout, peut-être que ce petit exemple lui servirait de leçon lorsqu'il ferait enfin la connaissance de ma plus-que-sexy cousine, et qu'il refoulerait ses tendances de gros lourd.

Emmett me lança un regard noir et me tira la langue après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Je lui pinçais le bras en retour, et nous nous interrompîmes au raclement de gorge d'Angela. Son père et elle nous observaient en souriant, habitués à nos comportements enfantins.

Une fois la batterie installée, les tests effectués et les promesses de se revoir vite faites, Emmett et moi primes la route du départ. Il me restait encore pas mal de cartons à faire pour mon déménagement, celui que j'attendais avec impatience depuis deux ans.

L'université proposait en effet aux étudiants dans leur troisième année et au-delà de loger dans des maisons individuelles, abritant jusqu'à cinq étudiants. Plutôt grandes car elles avaient toutes deux étages et un jardin, en plus de cuisines équipées, salon, salle à manger et chambres individuelles, elles étaient en plus intimistes puisque situées au centre du Quadrangle - un des bâtiments de la faculté constitué de trois résidences. Bien entendu, il n'y en avait pas pour tout le monde: au nombre de dix, elles étaient très demandées et il fallait s'inscrire longtemps à l'avance pour pouvoir y vivre, et surtout être méritant. Une fois installé, rares étaient ceux qui demandaient à revenir dans les dortoirs, ainsi il n'y avait que quelques places tous les quatre ans environ.

Emmett s'était inscrit en première année et même si on lui avait proposé d'y vivre quand il était passé en troisième année, il avait refusé afin d'y habiter avec moi et Alice - l'université autorisant à choisir deux colocataires maximum, tandis que les autres résidents étaient attribués au choix pour tout de même permettre des rencontres. Bien que je savais avoir eu le privilège de vivre dans une maison cette année, et pour le reste de mes études, je ne savais donc pas qui étaient les autres colocataires et encore moins quelle maison nous serait attribuées. Disons que j'espérais juste tomber sur une maison avec un minimum de deux salles de bain, parce qu'Alice était la personne la plus lente du monde à se préparer. Et des mois de batailles pour savoir qui avait utilisé le shampooing en dernier n'était pas franchement alléchant…

Je croisais donc les doigts et les orteils.

* * *

**N/A : C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'attends vos retours avec impatience ! Si vous avez lu le premier chapitre vous connaissez l'offre, et si vous êtes nouveau: une review de votre part avec une demande et hop, un extrait spécial rien que pour vois ! Exemple de review possible: "Ton histoire est nulle ! Mais juste par curiosité, à quoi ça ressemblerait le premier baiser d'Emmett et Rosalie ? Extrait en MP stpppppp" ou encore "Wow, trop mignon Jasper ! À quoi il ressemblait à 9 ans ? Extrait en MP :)". Allez, à vous.**

**Love, Sigma.**


	3. Mercy

**N/A: Encore une fois, merci pour tous vos ajouts. Je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter aujourd'hui, donc je passe directement à la suite, c'est-à-dire la rencontre de nos parents d'adoption préférés, et un peu plus sur le passé de Rose. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**MERCY**

\- **ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, TU AS INTÉRÊT À TE GROUILLER SI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE JE VIENNE TE CHERCHER PAR LA PEAU DES FESSES !**

\- **Putain… C'est vraiment Alice qui gueule comme ça ou j'hallucine ?** marmonna Rosalie en se retournant dans le lit, tirant la couette au dessus de sa tête pour faire rempart aux ultrasons de ma meilleure amie.

\- **Si seulement**, grognais-je en tirant à mon tour la couverture. En effet même si ma cousine avait une fâcheuse tendance à utiliser la couverture pour elle, causant de nombreuses batailles, ma petite bien que confortable maison n'avait pas de chambre d'amis et je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de m'engager dans des batailles de territoire.

J'entendis des pas lourds dans les escaliers et soupirais en songeant qu'Alice avait dû utiliser sa clé pour pénétrer dans ma maison. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi pour que je lui donne, volontairement et spontanément de surcroit, une clé lui permettant de venir me faire chier quand elle le voulait ?

\- **Rosalie, dis à ta cousine de se lever**, tenta Alice d'une voix douce en grattant à la porte. Son ton sous-entendait "et tout ira bien" si on accédait à sa demande, mais impliquait que dans le cas contraire ça allait mal se passer. Je n'avais pas vraiment de doute quant à l'issu de cette histoire, mais je laissais Alice espérer.

Elle gratta d'ailleurs de nouveau à la porte de ma chambre, me rappelant Misty, le chat que j'avais à six ans. Alice, Emmett et moi avions laissé la porte d'entrée ouverte et il s'était échappé. Cette fuite lui avait sans aucun doute sauvé la vie étant donné qu'Emmett avait prévu de le coller à son avion modélisé en tant que pilote. Misty avait dû concocter son plan dès qu'il avait compris qu'Alice ne prêterait pas sa poupée Barbie à son frère.

\- **Putain, ta gueule la naine !**

Alice couina d'indignation aux mots employés par Rosalie et tenta encore une fois d'ouvrir la porte, cognant dessus bien qu'elle ait été fermée à clé la veille par Rosalie - celle-ci étant somnambule et se dirigeant toujours vers le frigo, c'était un impératif.

\- **C'est quoi ce raffut ?** bougonna Charlie en sortant sans doute de sa chambre. Sa voix me parvenait étouffée par les murs, mais il semblait énervé de s'être fait réveillé pendant son jour de congé.

Alice prit une voix contrite avant de répondre le plus doucement possible.

\- **Je suis vraiment désolée Charlie, mais Bella et Rosalie se sont endormies, et Bella et moi devons aller à la bibliothèque universitaire prendre nos livres. Je suis venue les chercher parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elles soient en retard, seulement elles refusent de m'ouvrir.**

Je sentis Rosalie se tourner vers moi et ouvris les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec elle. Ma cousine me fixait d'un air dégouté, tout son visage d'habitude si lisse et parfait plissé par la contrariété.

\- **Est-ce que cette connasse vient de mentir à ton père pour nous forcer à nous lever ?** chuchota-t-elle en crachant ses mots comme du venin.

\- **Et ce n'est qu'un aperçu de ce dont Alice est capable**, marmonnais-je en repoussant la couverture avec mes jambes.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut résister et se battre, jusqu'à la mort !** Je lui jetais un regard surprit par-dessus mon épaule. **Désolée, je joue trop à Call of Duty. Mais pour ma défense World at War est vraiment pas mal et-**

\- **Rose, laisse tomber**, ris-je en me levant et en m'étirant. **Je me lève parce que Charlie…** Je laissais ma phrase en suspend quelques secondes et la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur mon père à genoux dans l'encadrement, venant de crocheter son chemin dans ma vie privée. Alice affichait un sourire triomphant, sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait gagné la partie. Saleté de gobelin. **…va faire ça.**

Charlie s'éloigna pendant qu'Alice lui chantait ses louanges. Puis une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, elle s'élança dans ma chambre et sauta sur le lit, duquel je m'étais sagement éloigné.

\- **Et qu'Alice va faire ça**, poursuivis-je tandis qu'Alice sautait sur une Rosalie très énervée.

\- **T'AS INTÉRÊT À ARRÊTER TOUT DE SUITE MASEN, SINON JE T'ENFONCE MES LOUBOUTINS SI PRONFONDÉMENT DANS LA GORGE QU'ILS IRONT JUSQU'À TON VAGIN ET TU N'AURAS PLUS JAMAIS D'ORGASME !**

La mise en garde de Rose fonctionna puisqu'Alice se retira soudainement du lit et sautilla autour de moi à la place, occupée à gérer mon fou rire suite à la déclaration de ma cousine. Seulement un coup d'oeil au réveil me fit bougonner à nouveau.

\- **Fais pas cette tête, c'est le jour des matchs aujourd'hui !** me rappela Alice en frappant dans ses mains.

\- **C'est vrai !** souris-je faussement en frappant à mon tour dans mes mains et en sautillant avec elle dans un enthousiasme feint. Je m'arrêtais brusquement, la laissant en plan. **Je m'en fou. Il est huit heures Alice. HUIT HEURES !**

\- **C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI TOUT CE BOUCAN BORDEL ?!** pesta Charlie.

\- **Désolées Charlie !** répondîmes-nous immédiatement. J'entendis mon père marmonner quelques instants et il finit par ne plus faire de bruit, déjà rendormi comme l'ours qu'il était.

\- **Bon, et si on allait prendre le petit déjeuner ?** demandais-je aux filles en parlant moins fort cette fois. Après tout Charlie travaillait tous les jours et le vendredi était son seul jour de repos avec un dimanche sur deux, alors je voulais lui laisser l'opportunité de se reposer convenablement.

\- **Tu as déjà mangé ? **demandais-je à Alice en descendant, la regardant sautiller d'une marche à l'autre pour éviter de mettre le pied sur celles qui craquaient bruyamment.

\- **Nope. J'ai sauté dans mes fringues et je suis venue ici pour vous réveiller.**

\- **Ouais on connait ce passage**, fulmina Rosalie en se débattant avec la cafetière, tandis qu'Alice et moi nous affairions à préparer notre verre de chocolat. **On fait quoi ensuite ?** demanda Rosalie quelques minutes après en entamant sa troisième tasse de café quotidienne.

\- **C'est pour ça qu'elle a autant de mordant**, plaisanta Alice en me donnant un coup de coude désignant le liquide noir. Rosalie roula des yeux et finit sa tasse avant de la mettre à laver. **Je devrais m'y mettre**, songea ensuite mon amie à voix haute en se mordillant la lèvre – une autre des habitudes que j'avais eu la bonté de lui transmettre.

\- **Surtout pas !**

J'éclatais de rire en me rendant compte que Rosalie et moi avions parlé en même temps. Alice se renfrogna et je répondis à la question de Rosalie à sa place, voulant changer de sujet avant qu'elle y pense vraiment.

\- **On va chez Alice pour se préparer.**

Alice débarrassa ses affaires et Rose alla chercher nos achats de la veille dans ma chambre. Je pris mon sac à main et m'apprêtais à partir quand la voix de Rosalie me stoppa en plein élan.

\- **Tu y vas en pyjama ?**

Je regardais ma tenue rapidement, avisant mon ensemble en coton plutôt simple, avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- **À quoi bon mettre des fringues que je vais enlever dans quelques minutes ? Puis on sera dans ma voiture, c'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait remarquer qu'on n'est pas habillées en Gucci !**

\- **T'as raison**, déclara-t-elle après une courte réflexion.

Alice soupira, décrétant que nous étions mentalement incompétentes pour ne pas songer que l'on pourrait être vues ainsi, et ferma la porte d'entrée pendant que je passais par le garage pour récupérer ma voiture. Rosalie monta côté passager et j'ouvris la porte avec la télécommande cachée dans le rétroviseur avant de reculer doucement grâce à l'écran sur le tableau de bord.

Rosalie siffla d'admiration.

\- **Ils se sont pas foutu de toi les Masen**, dit-elle en passant ses mains sur le cuir des sièges couleur Nappa et les inserts décoratifs en ronce de noyer, puis en jetant un œil à tous les rangements.

\- **Je sais**, répondis-je en souriant sans la regarder pour qu'on ne se plante pas dans un arbre. **Ils sont géniaux, tu vas les adorer**, ajoutais-je en prenant la route que je connaissais par coeur depuis mon enfance.

Les Masen vivaient dans le même quartier que moi, Fairview - oui, comme dans Desperate Housewives - un quartier d'environ 5,900 habitants. Leur immense maison de deux étages était située au croisement d'Olympia Road et de North Congress Road. Divisée en trois ailes, abritées par de gigantesques arbres, c'était un manoir faisant rougir d'envie les autres demeures des environs.

J'habitais pour ma part une maison plus modeste au coin d'Alabama Road et de South Octagon Road. Il y avait deux étages, un grand salon et une grande cuisine-salle à manger me permettant de cuisiner en toute liberté. Charlie et moi avions chacun notre chambre et notre salle de bain à l'étage, mais aucune chambre d'amis puisque nous avions fait des travaux au rez-de-chaussée, détruisant celle-ci pour agrandir le petit garage une place en un capable d'abriter deux voitures. Malgré mes réticences vu le prix des travaux, Charlie avait insisté en décrétant que c'était plus sûr pour y mettre ma voiture. À l'époque je m'étais moquée de lui en lui disant que personne n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de voler une vieille Chevrolet à plateau, mais maintenant que j'avais une Mercedes je n'osais plus en parler sans rougir. Charlie devait être voyant sous ses airs de flic absent.

Nous passâmes devant notre église, l'Église Méthodiste de Fairview, et je saluais le Pasteur Newton en arrivant à sa hauteur.

J'assistais quand je le pouvais – ou quand j'en avais envie, plus franchement – aux sermons du Pasteur Newton avec Charlie. Ils étaient amis depuis des années et même si nous n'étions pas obligés de venir à la messe dominicale, puisque nous les Méthodistes ne croyions pas vraiment à la prière en groupe, nous y allions pour faire des rencontres ou pour passer le temps. Le travail de mon père étant assez prenant, j'y allais le plus souvent avec les Masen. C'était là-bas, et grâce au Pasteur Newton, que mes parents avaient connus Carlisle et Esmée plus de vingt années auparavant.

\- **Je serais présente demain pour assister à la messe de rentrée**, l'informais-je quand il prit des nouvelles. **Charlie travaille mais je viendrais avec les Masen.** Je désignais ensuite Rose de la tête. **Laissez-moi vous présenter ma cousine Rosalie, elle est en visite chez nous pour quelques jours.**

\- **Enchanté**, sourit le Pasteur en s'inclinant pour mieux la voir de ma fenêtre.

\- **De même**, répondit Rose poliment et en souriant, ce qui m'étonna car elle se montrait d'ordinaire tout à fait odieuse avec les hommes d'Église.

Je repris la route sans y accorder plus d'attention et m'amusais sur le fait qu'Alice avait continué sans s'arrêter, le Pasteur devant encore être dans l'église quand elle était passé devant. Autrement, elle aurait été la première à s'arrêter. Elle adorait le Pasteur Newton et assistait à tous ses sermons avec un grand sérieux.

Alice était très croyante - Emmett beaucoup moins - et tenait sa pieuté de son père. Le père de Carlisle était en effet Pasteur et avait tout enseigné à son fils. Bien que Carlisle soit un enthousiaste homme de foi, il était avant tout un esprit libre qui ne forçait personne à suivre ses opinions. Esmée était athée à cent-dix pour-cent, mais prenait pourtant plaisir à participer à la vie paroissiale pour soutenir les croyances de son mari. Elle se rendait ainsi à l'Église tous les dimanches en sa compagnie. Emmett, lui… avait ses propres croyances.

\- **Il a l'air sympa**, déclara Rosalie tandis que nous nous garions devant la demeure. La Jeep d'Emmett n'était pas visible mais la Mercedes de Carlisle, si. **Je pourrais venir avec toi dimanche ?** me demanda-t-elle brusquement en descendant de la voiture.

\- **Euh… oui, bien sûr**, répondis-je prise par surprise puisque Rosalie ne s'était jamais intéressée à la religion, persuadée que toutes ces choses étaient "stupides et faites pour des moutons sans opinion". Je savais que seule tante Marylin pratiquait réellement tandis qu'oncle Josh, bien que tolérant, jugeait la prière comme une perte de temps lui préférant l'action. Je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer à son raisonnement mais prier ne faisait jamais de mal à personne. Croire en quelque chose de plus grand permettait de s'accrocher quand on n'avait plus d'espoir, j'en savais quelque chose…

Alice trépignait sur le porche, les bras croisés et tapant du pied.

\- **Vous étiez où ?**

Alice Masen et sa légendaire impatience.

\- **Le Pasteur Newton était dehors alors je l'ai salué**, expliquais-je en me dirigeant vers le perron. À l'entente du nom de son idole, mon amie se détendit. Dire Pasteur Newton à Alice, c'était comme de dire Kellan Lutz à Rosalie. Crise d'hystérie garantie.

Je grimpais les quelques marches et suivit Alice à l'intérieur, Rosalie sur les talons.

Ma cousine était déjà venue une fois chez Alice lors d'un de ses rares passages à Camden - quand je m'étais cassé la jambe et avais été incapable de me déplacer pour la voir - mais n'avait jamais rencontré toute la famille puisqu'ils étaient en déplacement à Chicago pour un match d'Emmett. Alice étant la meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir, elle était resté jouer l'infirmière à mes côtés et nous avions squatté chez elle pour ne pas gêner Charlie avec mes geignements.

À la façon dont Rosalie entortillait une de ses mèches autour de son index, je devinais qu'elle était nerveuse et lui donnais un coup de coude complice.

\- **T'as aucune raison d'être nerveuse**, lui chuchotais-je pendant qu'Alice allait dire bonjour à ses parents dans le salon et que nous restions dans le vestibule.

\- **Je sais mais… ils sont importants pour toi, ils font parti de ta vie et je ne veux pas qu'ils… enfin, je voudrais qu'ils m'apprécient, tu vois ?**

J'allais répondre quand la voix d'Esmée m'interrompit.

\- **Bella, mais pourquoi restes-tu dans l'entrée ?** me demanda-t-elle en s'approchant, me serrant dans ses bras avant de croiser le regard de Rose. **Bonjour Rosalie ! Je suis ravie de finalement te rencontrer !** pépia-t-elle en allant l'embrasser à son tour.

Rosalie entoura maladroitement ses bras autour de la fine taille d'Esmée, surprise de son accueil chaleureux.

\- **Euh… bonjour Mme Masen. Je suis ravie moi aussi de-**

\- **Appelle-moi Esmée, ma chérie ! J'ai l'impression de déjà te connaître**, continua-t-elle en la coupant, amusée par son air confus. **Chérie, tu connais Alice, elle n'a pas arrêté de me parler de toi ! Tu es aussi jolie que sur les photos.**

Rosalie éclata de rire.

\- **Merci Mme… Merci Esmée.**

\- **Viens, je vais te présenter Carlisle.**

Esmée parti dans le salon et nous la suivîmes en riant. Inutile de se demander de qui Alice tenait son exubérance.

\- **Chéri, voici Rosalie Hale, la cousine de Bella – la jeune fille dont Alice ne cesse de chanter les louanges. Rosalie, voici Carlisle.**

Carlisle se leva du canapé après avoir posé son livre et tendit la main vers Rose, plus conventionnel dans sa manière de la saluer. Heureusement qu'Alice était un mélange d'Esmée et de Carlisle, sinon elle n'aurait jamais su se tenir en société et sauterait sur les gens pour les saluer. La Alice bourrée était d'ailleurs très ressemblante au portrait que je venais de dépeindre, et nous avions eu pas mal d'ennuis sous influence de l'alcool…

\- **Enchanté Rosalie**, salua Carlisle en me faisant ravaler le sourire naissant sur mes lèvres dû à un souvenir d'une nuit en prison avec ma meilleure amie.

\- **De même Mr Masen.**

\- **Appelle-moi Carlisle, **_**cher**_, sourit-il en découvrant toutes ses dents et une petite fossette au menton. Carlisle était anglais et son accent était à croquer. Rosalie rougit d'ailleurs et j'éclatais de rire.

\- **Ne t'inquiètes pas Rose, Carlisle fait toujours son petit effet. J'ai été amoureuse de lui jusqu'à mes douze ans, au moins !** ris-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine, où Alice faisait déjà des provisions de gâteaux. Je me mis à la recherche du coca et n'en trouvant pas, l'indiquait à Esmée avec une mine affolée. Le coca était _sacré_.

\- **Oh, je vais immédiatement appeler Emmett**, s'exclama Esmée avec une mine concernée, compatissante dans notre malheur. **Il est parti à Pathmark**, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin en regardant Alice tout en s'emparant du téléphone. Mon amie brandit son poing en l'air en chuchotant "yes" heureuse d'échapper à la corvée des courses qui lui revenait d'habitude. Une fois en ligne elle lui fit part de notre demande.

\- **Light !** cria Alice en empilant les gâteaux dans ses bras, m'utilisant comme plateau.

\- **Light**, rajouta donc sa mère en roulant des yeux avec amusement.

\- **Arrête tes conneries**, soupirais-je en m'emparant de paquets de gâteaux avant qu'Alice ne les fasse tous tomber. **Rosalie, au secours !** l'appelais-je en riant quand la pile atteignit mon nez, Alice les empilant dans mes bras sans même me regarder. Elle vint nous aider et nous réussîmes à caler une véritable montagne de cochonneries entre nos bras.

\- **Les filles !** rouspéta Esmée en voyant nos provisions, nous faisant sursauter toutes les trois. Bien entendu, tous les paquets tombèrent et nous fûmes prises d'un fou rire. Esmée leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel tout en souriant. Je savais qu'elle était tellement contente quand nous nous amusions qu'elle nous laissait faire presque toutes les bêtises possibles et imaginables. Parfois elle les faisait même avec nous, comme ce jour où nous avions coincé Carlisle et Emmett dans le jardin pour faire une bataille d'eau. **Tenez**, finit-elle par dire après que nous nous soyons calmées. **J'ai acheté des plateaux pour que vous arrêtiez de mettre des miettes partout.** Elle nous tendit trois grands plateaux en argent et nous y empilâmes nos cochonneries.

La sortie de la cuisine se fit en toute prudence car même si je connaissais cette maison comme si c'était la mienne - ce qui d'un certain côté, était le cas - je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si je renversais des chips sur le magnifique canapé en cuir d'Esmée, alors je faisais attention. Vraiment attention.

Au moment où je passais devant Carlisle, il m'arrêta et je vis sa main se faufiler au travers des paquets, cherchant ses bonbons préférés.

\- **En dessous des Oréos**, lui indiquais-je en riant.

Il se saisit du paquet de Schtroumfs et me fit un clin d'œil avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau dans le canapé, ouvrant le sachet d'un air gourmand et satisfait.

\- **Quoi ?** demanda-t-il innocemment à Esmée tandis que je montais les escaliers. Je jetais un œil au couple en m'arrêtant sur une des marches et la trouvais debout devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

\- **Il n'est que dix heures à peine, Carlisle !**

\- **Et alors, tu les laisse bien faire elles, non ?**

\- **Mais elles n'ont pas le même métabolisme !** soupira-t-elle en levant les mains au ciel. Carlisle lui fit un regard de chien battu et elle finit par céder en tendant la main pour en avoir un, sous nos rires étouffés.

\- **Je vois d'où tu tiens ce regard de persuasion**, l'apostropha Rosalie, clôturant notre montée des marches.

Alice éclata de rire, et arrivée en haut des escaliers, se tourna vers nous en nous faisant un clin d'œil.

\- **Ça reste entre nous.**

L'immense chambre rose et girly d'Alice prit rapidement des airs de quartier général alors que nous étalions les friandises et allumions la chaine hifi à fond. Je posais mon plateau sur la coiffeuse et m'assis sur le tabouret en face, me regardant dans le miroir au passage.

\- **J'ai l'air fatiguée. Et si j'essayais de…** commençais-je en tirant sur le coin de mes yeux pour tenter d'effacer mes cernes.

\- **C'est pas que t'as l'air fatiguée, c'est que t'es fatiguée**, me corrigea Rosalie en se laissant tomber bras et jambes écartés, comme une étoile de mer, sur l'excessivement grand lit à baldaquin d'Alice. Excessivement grand car Emmett, sa carrure impressionnante, moi et sa soeur, y passions tous facilement, et à vrai dire il restait même de la place pour peut-être deux autres personnes. Mais Alice étant Alice, personne n'avait contesté lorsqu'elle avait demandé un lit aux mensurations extrêmes. **En même temps, on s'est levées à huit heures…** continuait Rosalie avec un ton moralisateur.

\- **Oh décoince ton string, on va pas rester là-dessus six cent ans**, protesta Alice en levant les yeux au ciel et en se plaçant derrière moi tandis que j'étouffais un rire. Elle releva mes cheveux en chignon d'un air expert - et vu toutes les années à jouer Barbie Bella, elle l'était définitivement. **On va commencer par toi, puisque tu as l'air **_**si fatiguée**_**. Ta transformation prendra plus longtemps que la nôtre, autant s'y mettre**, fit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

\- **Tu sais, j'ai pas l'air si fatiguée que ça en fait…** tentais-je en gigotant.

Mais Alice posa ses deux petites mains sur mes épaules et m'immobilisa. Cette petite femme avait beaucoup de force et je me tins tranquille. J'entendis distraitement la porte d'entrée claquer et vis le reflet de Rosalie dans le miroir, qui se redressait sur le lit.

\- **Tu déconnes ? On dirait que tu sors de Call of Duty. Et je te parle des soldats explosés par les obus, pas du Marine menant la mission.**

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais fus interrompu par une voix grave.

\- **Qui joue à Call of Duty ?** demanda Emmett avec un grand sourire. Il semblait carrément excité par la perspective de jouer aux jeux vidéo avec l'une d'entre nous. Les seuls auxquels je voulais bien toucher étaient des jeux de voitures, quant à Alice, eh bien… c'était Alice. Si ça ne concernait pas les fringues ou les poneys, ce n'était pas la peine d'y penser.

\- **Rosalie**, répondit Alice sans se retourner et en continuant de chercher sa crème de jour dans le bordel étalé sur la coiffeuse. Puis elle sembla se rappeler que Rose et Emmett ne se connaissaient pas et se figea, la main en l'air. Elle se tourna vivement et s'approcha d'Emmett, faisant rempart entre lui et ma cousine. **Emmett, voici Rosalie, **_**la cousine casée**_** de Bella. Rose, voici Emmett, mon frère.**

Rosalie tressaillit à la présentation qu'Alice avait faite d'elle, mais eut la gentillesse de ne pas réagir et sourit à Emmett en lui tendant la main, puis une fois les présentations effectuées elle croisa les bras et se mit à dévisager Alice, attendant qu'elle se décide à parler. Emmett ne sembla pas se rendre compte de la tension et enchaîna.

\- **Voilà le coca les miss**. Il brandit la bouteille dans sa main gauche et Alice la prit rapidement.

\- **Merci. Maintenant tu peux y aller.**

\- **OK, merci de l'accueil !** grogna son frère tandis que sa sœur remuait des mains pour le faire déguerpir.

\- **Emmett, Alice s'apprête à me torturer, alors à moins que tu-**

\- **Message reçu 5 sur 5 Bells, je me casse !**

Et il sortit de la chambre, affolé. La dernière fois qu'Alice avait joué à Barbie Bella et qu'Emmett s'était trouvé dans les parages, il s'était endormi et elle en avait profité pour lui faire une beauté: soit une exfoliation et une épilation. Sa peau était restée toute rouge pendant une semaine, et ses sourcils, qu'Alice avait fait aussi fins que pour elle, avaient mis plus de deux mois avant de retrouver leur normalité.

\- **Tu m'expliques ce qui vient de se passer ? **grogna Rose une fois le terrain dégagé.

Alice mit un certain temps avant de répondre, choisissant ses mots soigneusement en triturant le bas de son t-shirt, chose étonnante puisqu'Alice était rarement nerveuse à ce point.

\- **Écoute Rose, tu sais que je t'adore, tu es ma meilleure amie aussi mais…** Elle toussota avant de poursuivre. **Eh bien je sais ce que tu vis avec Riley et connaissant mon frère, et te connaissant toi… je ne voudrais pas qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous alors que ta vie amoureuse est si **_**compliquée**_**…**

\- **Je comprends… **chuchota-t-elle en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le lit, semblant prendre dix ans d'un coup. **Riley et moi c'est fini**. **Définitivement**, rajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard sceptique qu'Alice et moi échangeâmes.

S'il y avait une chose qui faisait perdre la tête aux filles, aussi intelligentes soient-elles, c'était bien les garçons. Malgré ses diplômes, Rosalie n'avait pas échappé à la règle et était tombé sous le charme du très peu recommandable Riley Biers quand ils étaient au lycée. Ils avaient rompus et s'étaient plusieurs fois remis ensemble en l'espace de quelques années, et à l'heure actuelle malgré ce que nous disait Rosalie, rien n'était sûr quant à leur statut. Riley était un sujet sensible car même si ma cousine était la femme la plus forte que je connaisse, elle était incapable de lui résister malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** demandais-je prudemment en me tournant vers elle, en ayant assez de la regarder par l'intermédiaire du miroir de la coiffeuse, me préparant à une nouvelle aventure du couple.

\- **Il y a quelques mois, j'ai découvert que quelqu'un piquait dans la caisse du garage**, nous annonça-t-elle lentement en regardant le sol, nous faisant toutes les deux écarquiller les yeux sous le choc. Le garage de Rosalie était tout pour elle: elle y avait tellement mis de sa vie, tellement de temps, et les gens le savaient. Comment pouvait-on lui faire ça? Surtout que malgré son apparence quelque peu rugueuse, Rosalie était une personne généreuse et adorable. **Alors j'ai installé des caméras sans le dire à personne. Et j'ai découvert de qui il s'agissait il y a deux semaines, mais c'était trop tard. Le garage… Le garage a fait faillite.**

Alice et moi nous levâmes comme une seule personne pour la serrer dans nos bras. Elle était au bord des larmes, sa respiration saccadée montrant à quel point elle était submergée par ses émotions.

\- **J'ai dû le fermer, et je… je… je n'ai plus rien**, renifla-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour tenter en vain d'empêcher ses larmes de couler. **J'ai juste eu de quoi rembourser les crédits et emprunts que j'avais fait… il ne me reste absolument plus rien.**

\- **Qui c'était Rose ?** demandais-je doucement, même si je me doutais malheureusement de la réponse pour qu'elle se mette dans un état pareil, tout en caressant ses joues pour effacer ses pleurs. Elle se mit à gémir douloureusement et cacha sa tête dans mon cou avant de répondre à voix basse.

\- **Riley.**

\- **Oh ma chérie**, soupira Alice en la serrant plus fermement. Je caressais son dos pour tenter de l'apaiser, mais je savais qu'il fallait que ça sorte, qu'elle se laisse aller pour être mieux après. **Tu as essayé de parler avec Josh et Marylin ?** reprit Alice après quelques minutes de silence, ponctuées par les sanglots de notre amie.

\- **Ils n'ont rien voulu savoir. Ils sont géniaux, mais ils n'ont jamais voulu que j'ouvre ce garage. J'ai dû tout faire moi-même et… ils m'avaient prévenu que si je… si j'avais un problème ils ne m'aideraient pas, malgré tout l'amour qu'ils ressentent pour moi… ils pensaient que j'allais gâcher ma vie et… je commence à croire qu'ils avaient raison**.

\- **Mais non Rose, ce n'est pas vrai !** réagis-je en m'éloignant d'elle et en la prenant par les épaules. **Regarde tout ce que tu as réussi à faire par toi-même ! Tu as fondé ta propre entreprise, et elle marchait. Ce n'est pas ta faute si un **_**connard**_** t'as fait couler **!

\- **Si ! Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même sur ce coup-là. Tout le monde m'avait prévenu à son sujet, **_**vous**_** m'aviez prévenu, et je n'ai rien écouté.**

\- **Tu as vraiment rompu avec lui alors ?** s'enquit doucement Alice.

\- **Oui. Je suis partie sans dire à personne où j'allais, sans laisser de mot à la maison.** Rosalie et Riley vivaient ensemble dans un appartement peu éloigné du garage et je me sentis davantage mal pour elle puisqu'elle adorait cet endroit. **J'ai pris tout ce que j'ai pu rassembler en peu de temps et je suis partie. Je ne pouvais pas rester à San Francisco**, chuchota-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

\- **Il a essayé de te contacter ?** demandais-je en redoutant la réponse. Plusieurs fois, Rosalie l'avait quitté et était finalement retournée vers lui après quelques belles paroles.

\- **Plusieurs fois. Mais la seule fois où j'ai répondu je lui ai dit… je lui ai dit: **_**"Je ne sais pas ce que c'est exactement mais tu m'as à la bonne, comme tu l'avais prévu. Je ne sais pas ce que tu me fais mais tu le fais bien. Alors je te demande, pitié, pourquoi ne me libères-tu pas ?"**_** Pourquoi ne me libères-tu pas ?** répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois avant de fondre en larmes de nouveau. Nous la réconfortâmes longtemps avant que les larmes se tarissent complètement. **Je n'ai plus nulle part où aller…**

\- **Mais si. Regarde, tu es là**, la réconforta Alice en lui frottant le dos à nouveau.

\- **C'est vrai. Et tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu le voudras.**

\- **C'est gentil Bella, mais je ne veux pas abuser de toi**, dit-elle en secouant la tête. **On ne peut pas rester toutes les deux dans ta chambre, l'une va finir par taper sur l'autre et Dieu sait si ça finira mal.**

J'éclatais de rire à sa tentative d'humour avant de répondre en secouant la tête à mon tour.

\- **On n'aura juste à cohabiter jusqu'à demain**, contrais-je. **La rentrée est lundi et je vis sur le campus, je ne rentre que le weekend à la maison et encore. Tu peux rester chez Charlie, il sera ravi d'avoir de la compagnie… tu lui as manqué.**

\- **Merci Bella. Merci, merci, merci**, souffla alors Rosalie en me sautant dans les bras.

\- **De rien Rose. Tu es ma famille, et je t'aime.**

\- **Moi aussi je t'aime. Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien**, fit Alice.

Rosalie et moi éclatâmes de rire avant d'ouvrir les bras pour laisser Alice se glisser entre nous pour un câlin à trois. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte à ce moment, et elle s'ouvrit doucement peu de temps après.

\- **Le terrain est sûr ?** s'enquit Emmett en passant la tête dans la pièce, ayant sûrement entendu les pleurs de ma cousine. **Le déjeuner est prêt, vous venez ?**

Je jetais un regard étonné au réveil d'Alice, surprise que le temps soit passé aussi vite alors que nous n'avions même pas entamé nos provisions tellement nous avions été prises par notre discussion.

Alice hocha la tête et le suivit immédiatement alors que je me tournais vers Rose en lui tendant la main.

\- **Tu viens ?**

Elle mit quelques instants avant de s'en emparer, mais finit par l'agripper fermement, et nous descendîmes rejoindre les Masen.

C'était une nouvelle vie qui commençait pour Rosalie, et j'allais être présente pour l'aider à oublier l'ancienne.

* * *

**N/A : Vous allez pas me faire répéter mon délire du chapitre précédent si ? Allez, juste pour vos beaux yeux, voilà le mode d'emploi de votre review: "OMFG QUEL FDP CE RILEY ! Comment lui et Rose ce sont rencontrés ? Extrait en MP :)". À vous !**

**Love, Sigma.**


	4. Naturally

**N/A: Bonjour ! Encore et toujours, merci de vos ajouts en favoris, suivis, et de vos commentaires encourageants, j'adore vous lire. Au sommaire d'aujourd'hui ? Football, beaux gosses, bouffées de chaleur et montée de désir… Eh oui, on rencontre l'équipe de football de UPenn au grand complet ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**NATURALLY**

Après une matinée épuisante de préparatifs, nous étions maintenant en train de faire la queue devant le stade Franklin Field. "Nous" étant Alice, Rose et moi, puisqu'Emmett était parti bien avant afin de tout revoir une dernière fois avec ses joueurs.

Alice trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de revoir Jasper et nous accablait de remarques, sans jamais prendre la peine de respirer entre deux phrases. Je commençais sérieusement à songer à prendre la main géante qu'un gars se trimballait pour la frapper avec et lui faire cesser son babillage. Rosalie ne semblait pas y prêter attention, et je l'enviais pour cela, regardant autour d'elle et découvrant les lieux avec la fascination d'une novice. Elle retrouvait l'ambiance de l'université avec délectation, la soulageant de ses soucis.

\- **Alors, comment va se dérouler la journée ?** m'interrogea ma cousine tandis que nous entrions enfin dans le stade. Elle ouvrit la bouche en constatant le monde qu'il y avait. **Oh la vache.**

\- **Ouais**, acquiesça Alice en parlant enfin d'autre chose que de Jasper. Je la soupçonnais de s'être calmée puisque nous connaissions pas mal de gens ici, qui eux-même connaissaient peut-être également "son" Jasper, et qu'elle ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression. **J'ai fais la même tête la première fois qu'Emmett nous as amenées ici.**

\- **En fait tout au long de l'après-midi et jusqu'aux environs de 20 heures, des matchs seront organisés partout sur le campus. Le match ouvrant la saison de sport est celui de foot, et quand il sera terminé, les matchs des autres disciplines seront lancés.**

\- **Simultanément ?** s'étonna Rose en montant dans les gradins à notre suite. Nous étions très bien placées, puisqu'assises à l'endroit attribué aux familles, soit au-dessus du banc des joueurs. Nous allions voir leurs muscles saillir à quelques centimètres de nous et sentir leur sueur nous éclabousser… Mhm, je déviais du sujet là.

**\- Non, tous les sports sont importants à UPenn mais comme ailleurs, c'est le foot qui gagne tous les sondages ! **répondit Alice en haussant les épaules. Pour elle, soeur de footballeur, c'était logique que tout le monde préfère le foot. **Du coup tout le monde se réunit pour voir le premier match de la saison, puis les gens se dispersent. Il y a tellement d'équipes que si j'essayais de te faire une liste ça me prendrait tout l'après-midi.**

\- **Il y a tant d'équipes que toi, Alice-la-commère, n'est pas capable de toutes les citer ?**

J'éclatais de rire à la moquerie de Rosalie, pendant qu'Alice bougonnait en se tortillant sur son siège à ce petit surnom peu flatteur.

\- **Hanhan**, acquiesçais-je en prenant la relève des explications. **C'est une des universités avec le plus de diversité, même si on ne peut pas rivaliser avec celles qui possèdent des plages et proposent des activités nautiques…** Alice secoua la tête tristement, tout comme moi, et Rosalie rit de notre attitude. **Mais tu peux vraiment faire de tout ici. Cependant, seules les équipes le désirant participent à la Pré-rentrée.**

\- **C'est pour ça que je ne vois pas de représentation de danse prévue pour aujourd'hui ?** me taquina Rose en brandissant le prospectus jaune récapitulant le programme de la journée, qu'un étudiant lui avait distribué à l'entrée.

J'haussais les épaules, ne lui confiant pas que ça m'arrangeait parfaitement de ne pas faire de show dès la pré-rentrée. J'allais avoir toute l'année pour me tuer à la danse. Bien entendu, je ne pouvais révéler ça à celle qui m'avait mis le pied dans les chaussons: elle aurait fait une crise cardiaque.

\- **On a beau être très doués et appréciés, rien ne vaut l'activité en plein air et la brutalité d'un match de foot pour éveiller les hormones**, raillais-je en désignant les étudiants qui s'entassaient dans le stade, tous plus excités les uns que les autres.

\- **Amen ma sœur !** s'exclama une voix familière dans mon dos. Je me retournais et me trouvais face à Jane, une de mes anciennes colocataires avec qui j'étais resté très proche - ça aidait qu'on fasse toutes les deux de la danse. **On est carrément excellentes, mais il faut savoir laisser les autres combattre avant nous et montrer leur valeur**, fanfaronna mon amie en faisant la diva, attitude qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection.

\- **Toi et ton sarcasme m'avez manqué !** m'exclamais-je en me levant pour la serrer dans mes bras comme je pouvais, peinant légèrement étant donné la hauteur qui nous séparait.

\- **Toi aussi Bells ! Hey salut Alice, comment tu vas ? Tu t'es enfin décidée à rejoindre Penn. Comment as-tu pu résister à ça**, demanda-t-elle en englobant tout le stade d'un mouvement de main, **pendant tout ce temps ?**

Les filles se mirent à parler de l'intégration d'Alice à la faculté, puis je présentais Rosalie et la conversation se déroula tranquillement. Du moins jusqu'à ce que soudainement, Alice se mette à rebondir sur son siège tout en frappant dans ses mains.

\- **Ils arrivent !**

Les grésillements des hauts parleurs confirmèrent les dires d'Alice, annonçant l'arrivée imminente des joueurs sous les exclamations de plus en plus bruyantes de la foule.

**"**_**Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs ! En cette magnifique journée de pré-rentrée l'Université de Pennsylvanie est fière de vous présenter, pour ouvrir la saison de sport, les Quakers de Penn !**_**"**

Nous nous levâmes tous d'un seul mouvement pour applaudir tandis que nos superstars faisaient leur entrée sur le terrain. Même Rosalie, pourtant totalement étrangère à l'évènement, se laissa emporter par nos hurlements et participa, tour à tour hurlant ou sifflant avec enthousiasme.

\- **Vas-y Emmett, tu vas tout déchirer !** hurlais-je à mon meilleur ami en l'apercevant. Il me rendit mes signes avec un grand sourire et nous envoya même un baiser, faisant par cette occasion bouillir de jalousie les autres filles.

\- **Wow, il est plutôt populaire**, commenta Rosalie en se rendant compte des regards noirs nous étant soudainement adressés.

\- **Tu m'étonnes, mais aucune n'est assez bien pour lui**, grogna Alice.** SINON IL AURAIT DÉJÀ CHOISI UNE MEUF PARMI VOUS, BANDE DE PÉTASSES !** ajouta-t-elle en criant pour se faire entendre par-dessus les hurlements des supporters. Ma meilleure amie avait toujours eu horreur des groupies tournant autour de son frère, plus intéressées par sa gloire et sa future carrière brillante de joueur professionnel que par sa personnalité.

J'éclatais de rire en tentant de ne pas me concentrer sur le terrain, car les chuchotements et autres halètements que j'entendis parcourir le stade m'indiquèrent qu'_il_ était arrivé. Je pris deux inspirations discrètes pour me contenir avant de finalement diriger mon regard sur le terrain.

Et là, je _le_ vis. Trois mots résumèrent mes émotions quand je trouvais _son_ visage, que je n'avais pas vu depuis plus de deux longs mois.

Oh.

Mon.

Dieu.

Ma culotte était foutue.

**"**_**Vous êtes plus de 52,000 à vous être réunis pour assister à cet évènement annuel de Penn, merci à vous de votre fidélité ! Cette année, nous vous avons préparés-**_**"**

Les voix autour de moi constituèrent une cacophonie sans forme, car comme presque tous les vagins présents dans ce stade, j'étais totalement subjuguée par _lui_.

\- **Euh… c'est qui le mec qui fait cet effet au stade ?** me demanda Rosalie en me donnant un petit coup de coude quand elle se rendit compte de la réaction du public – ou de l'état catatonique de presque tous ceux qui avaient des seins.

\- **Laisse tomber Rose, tu l'as perdue pour **_**bon**_** un moment là. Elle est trop occupée à détruire sa petite culotte en matant Edward pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre**, gloussa Alice.

J'avais l'impression d'être paralysée et malheureusement, cette sensation m'était plus que familière. Depuis que je _l'_avais rencontré quatre ans plus tôt, j'avais été emprisonné dans un monde parallèle où seule sa présence importait. Les autres autour de moi devenaient invisibles et j'étais incapable d'y faire quoi que ce soit, mon cerveau déclarait l'état d'alerte et fermait toutes ses portes.

\- **Qui ?** enchaîna ma cousine.

\- **Tu le fais exprès, pas vrai ?**

\- **Non je t'assure je-**

\- **Roh, tais-toi**, la coupa Alice d'un ton excédé. **Lui, **_**là**_**, le mec qui a fait s'arrêter de respirer toutes les filles rien qu'en apparaissant, et qui a fait que la Vierge Marie s'est elle-même fait rebaptisée Dévergondée Marie après l'avoir croisé, c'est **_**Edward Cullen**_**. Il est en médecine et Bella essaye de me faire croire depuis quatre ans qu'elle ne craque **_**pas du tout**_** sur lui.**

-** Edward ? Un peu ringard comme nom… **déclara Rosalie avant de ricaner. **C'est flagrant qu'elle se fiche de lui ! Je suis sûre que si je la frappe dans le ventre elle ne sentira rien**, se moqua-telle en passant ensuite sa main devant mes yeux. J'aurais voulu la lui faire manger, non seulement parce qu'elle m'énervait, mais parce qu'en plus elle m'empêchait de _le _voir correctement. Sauf que j'étais parfaitement incapable du moindre mouvement pour exprimer mon agacement.

\- **Sans rire. Une année, il y a eu une émeute et j'ai dû appeler Emmett – qui était sur le terrain ! – pour la porter parce qu'elle était tellement occupée à baver et à fondre devant Edward…**

\- **Je ne suis absolument pas attirée par lui**, réagis-je finalement en tournant la tête pour dévisager mes amies l'une après l'autre d'un air outré.

\- **Flippant ! On dirait qu'elle sort d'une transe ! Elle se réveille d'un coup, sans prévenir ?** **Tu m'as pas dit qu'elle était paralysée par "sa" vue ? **fit Rose en se penchant vers Alice l'air inquiet à mon sujet.

Alice hocha la tête et se pencha à son tour pour chuchoter sa réponse de façon à ce que nous trois seulement puissions l'entendre.

Super. Elle se foutait du fait que tout le monde entende mon _non_-béguin pour Edward, mais la façon dont elle me sortait de ma "transe" devait rester secrète ? Vraiment génial.

\- **Si, mais j'ai découvert qu'en disant trois fois "Edward" elle revenait à elle.**

\- **Comme pour la Dame Blanche en gros.**

\- **Comparer Edward à une apparition supposée vous tuer, bravo. Évite de parler de **_**lui**_** comme ça devant des fans**, la prévins-je en lui adressant un regard agacé, tapotant sa cuisse.

\- **Comme **_**toi**_** tu veux dire ?**

\- **Je ne suis **_**pas du tout**_**-** commençais-je en hurlant, avant de me rendre compte que presque toute notre rangée nous dévisageait. **-fan de lui !** chuchotais-je en fronçant les sourcils et en levant les mains devant moi. **Il est certes **_**très**_** beau, avec ses cheveux cuivrés… ses grandes mains… ses muscles bien dessinés… ses yeux verts éblouissant… son mètre quatre-vingt dix… son sourire en coin… et ses fesses si…** Je déglutis et détournais mes yeux d'Edward, occupé à s'échauffer tout en riant avec James, un autre joueur. Je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau si je le voyais, ou pire, _l'entendait_ rire – il avait un rire vraiment orgasmique. **Mais il ne m'attire vraiment… vraiment… pas**.

Les filles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

\- **Quoi ?!** Je soufflais profondément tandis qu'elles continuaient de rire.

\- **Bella !** m'appela quelqu'un du terrain, sauvant ma vie par la même occasion. Je cherchais la source de mon prénom et vis Emmett avec les mains posées sur la barrière séparant le terrain des gradins, faisant des signes vers moi pour me demander de descendre.

\- **Excusez-moi**, dis-je aux filles avant de quitter mon siège pour le rejoindre. Je m'accoudais à la barrière alors qu'Emmett devait lever la tête étant donné la hauteur de celle-ci, et posais mes mains sur celles de mon meilleur ami. **Alors champion, prêt ?** lui demandais-je en souriant, oubliant mes problèmes d'hormones pour me concentrer sur lui.

\- **Pas vraiment…** souffla Emmett en secouant la tête.

J'haussais les sourcils, surprise par son ton défaitiste si inhabituel, et me penchais davantage pour qu'il n'ait pas à parler trop fort et que les gens ne surprennent pas notre conversation.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est ta blessure qui te fait encore souffrir ?** chuchotais-je, sachant qu'il ne voulait pas que le fait qu'il se soit légèrement blessé s'ébruite. Même les gars de son équipe n'étaient pas au courant car il avait peur que ça revienne aux oreilles du coach et qu'il soit forcé d'arrêter les matchs, et donc de dire adieu aux recruteurs pro qui venaient les voir.

\- **Ouais… écoute, je sais que je t'ai dis que j'allais mieux, et c'est le cas. Mais là je gobe vraiment. Ce matin à l'entraînement je suis retombé sur ma cheville et ça ne pardonne pas. En plus, les gars étaient tous là, j'ai eu de la chance que seulement un m'ait vu tomber. Edward m'a proposé de… ça va ?** s'interrompit-il en me regardant étrangement.

\- **Hein ? Bah, euh… oui, pourquoi ?** bafouillais-je lamentablement.

\- **T'es devenue toute rouge. T'es pas malade quand même ?** s'inquiéta-t-il en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour poser sa main sur mon front. Il sembla rassuré en se rendant compte que je n'avais pas de température, si ce n'était les flammes qui faisaient bouillir mon corps, et se laissa retomber sur les pieds. **Tu vas bien, t'es sûre ?**

\- **Mais oui, dis pas de bêtises !** grognais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je toussotais pour cacher le tremblement de ma voix. **C'est de toi dont on parle, je t'écoute.**

Emmett scruta mon visage, cherchant sans doute à déceler un signe de mensonge, mais finit par soupirer et reprit lentement comme si j'aurais du mal à assimiler les mots qu'il prononcerait.

\- **Edward m'a vu tomber et m'a dit qu'il me couvrirait aujourd'hui pour limiter la casse. Mais… j'ai peur**, chuchota-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, Emmett avait toujours été intimidé au début de ses matchs. Il avait pour habitude de se défouler sur sa sœur et moi-même avant que je finisse par venir lui parler pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de honte à avoir des doutes. À chaque fois que j'avais un gala de danse j'étais pétrifiée, mais j'y allais et j'assurais - comme me l'avait un jour dit Emmett lui-même - parce que je savais que peu importe le résultat, j'avais des gens "derrière moi qui m'aimaient et m'encourageaient". J'avais pris pour habitude de venir lui faire un petit pep-talk avant chaque match puisqu'Emmett n'avait jamais accepté qu'Alice le voie dans cet état de confusion, étant censé la protéger et non l'accabler avec ses problèmes. Dans un sens, je trouvais ça plutôt mignon. J'étais la fille parfaite pour Alice et ses fringues, et le mec parfait pour Emmett et ses soucis.

J'avais bien tenté de faire entendre raison à Emmett et de l'empêcher de jouer le match, mais lui enlever le premier de l'année c'était comme m'empêcher de me paralyser devant Edward. Sans commentaire.

\- **Emmett**, commençais-je en prenant son visage en coupe entre mes mains. **La façon dont tu joues… je peux te dire que ça vient naturellement. Tu suis ce que tu ressens au plus profond de ton être, c'est… intuitif. Tu n'as même pas besoin d'essayer, ça te vient naturellement. Tu es comme le tonnerre! Quand tu gagnes tes matchs, pour moi c'est excitant parce que je sais que c'était écrit. Tu es une force de la nature, ton énergie me coupe le souffle à chaque fois que je te vois. Quand tu joues et que tu marques, des papillons volent dans mon estomac. Et quand tu regardes dans mes yeux pour y lire la victoire, c'est parce que tu as une manière de me connaître, tu sais que je te l'avais dit et tu sais que c'était écrit. Le football et la danse c'est le même jeu**, ajoutais-je en faisant allusion à toutes ces fois où il était venu m'encourager dans les coulisses.

Les phrases m'étaient venues sans même que j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, aussi je fus plutôt soulagée de voir qu'Emmett avait compris mon discours plus ou moins confus.

\- **Ça vient naturellement**, répéta-t-il, prenant de grandes inspirations comme pour laisser le message pénétrer son esprit. **Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? Merci Bella.** Il se mit à nouveau sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

Quand il s'éloigna, je sortis de ma bulle et remarquais Edward assit sur le banc à quelques centimètres de nous, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait tout entendu. Je remarquais l'air renfrogné sur son visage ciselé avant de me détourner brusquement pour rejoindre ma place – même agacé, il était splendide.

\- **Il est bon ?** s'enquit soucieusement Alice quand je m'assis entre elle et Rose.

Mon esprit chamboulé par _sa_ vision y vit une remarque qui me fit rougir, puis je me rendis compte de la réelle signification de sa question.

\- **Fin prêt.**

Le coup d'envoi fut donné et je me concentrais sur le jeu, totalement absorbée - des années de conditionnement avec Charlie et Emmett m'avaient aidé à adorer ce jeu, et à en connaitre tous les joueurs de l'équipe de notre fac. L'équipe de Penn récupéra immédiatement le ballon***** et James fonça sur les buts, passant à Embry dès qu'il aperçut des joueurs s'apprêtant à le plaquer. Après quelques gesticulations et fausses passes destinées à tromper l'équipe adverse, Emmett marqua les premiers points sous les acclamations du stade.

L'autre équipe parvint à marquer quelques essais mais Penn domina largement, ce jusqu'à la fin du match qu'ils gagnèrent d'ailleurs. À chaque fois qu'Emmett marqua, il me regarda dans les yeux et je lui envoyais un grand sourire. Edward le protégeait bien des attaques des autres joueurs et je lui en fus reconnaissante même si je m'interdisais de penser à _lui_ plus que je ne le devrais. Si Emmett venait à être blessé pour le reste de la saison, il se détesterait à vie pour avoir laissé tomber ses coéquipiers. J'étais heureuse qu'_il_ le soutienne.

\- **Vous allez voir quel match maintenant que les meilleurs ont fini ?** s'enquit alors une grosse voix dans notre dos alors que nous attentions près des vestiaires de nos vainqueurs.

\- **Emmett !** m'exclamais-je en sautant sur lui, passant mes bras autour de son cou au même moment que sa soeur. **Tu as été-**

\- **-génial !** me compléta Alice.

\- **Absolument fantastique**, rajouta Rosalie en restant à distance mais souriant chaleureusement.

\- **Vous êtes trop mignonnes !** s'extasia alors Emmett avec un grand sourire en attrapant Rose malgré sa distance, pour nous entraîner toutes les trois dans un câlin, ignorant royalement les filles se pressant autour de lui dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention.

\- **Tu m'étonnes que t'étais remonté à bloc pendant le match, vu tes supporters**, se moqua Embry, un des coéquipiers d'Emmett, en sortant à son tour des vestiaires. **Mesdemoiselles**, nous salua-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'ai la cote !** rit Emmett en nous relâchant finalement. Il garda néanmoins ses bras autour d'Alice et de Rosalie, tandis que je me retrouvais attirée dans une étreinte avec James, un des autres joueurs.

\- **Qu'est-ce que vous allez voir comme match ?** s'enquit à son tour Embry après que nous ayons félicité tout le monde comme il se devait. Nous marchions vers le campus, et accompagnées de toute l'équipe de foot, autant dire qu'on attirait pas mal de regards meurtriers.

\- **J'ai entendu dire que l'équipe de baseball était superbe cette année**, dis-je d'un air innocent.

Alice me sourit discrètement, reconnaissante de ne pas avoir à révéler son coup de cœur à son frère. Emmett était vraiment adorable, mais tout ce que je pouvais dire à son sujet concernant les histoires de cœur, c'est que j'avais de la chance qu'il me considère plus comme un pote que comme une sœur. On pouvait difficilement trouver plus protecteur et agressif que lui quand il s'agissait d'Alice et de son "honneur". Il ne fallait certainement pas songer à parler du mot en "s" devant lui car à ses yeux sa sœur avait toujours un côté virginal, et je n'étais assurément pas la personne qui me risquerait à le contredire.

\- **Cool. Avec les gars on pensait y aller aussi**, nous informa Emmett. **\- Em, je suis désolé mais je dois filer. **Je me liquéfiais sur place en entendant ce timbre rauque et velouté, luttant contre chaque fibre de mon corps pour ne pas me retourner avec un empressement qui serait très suspect.

\- **L'hôpital ?**

\- **Ouais, comme d'hab. À plus tout le monde !** nous salua précipitamment Edward en levant la main. Je tournais la tête vers lui juste à temps pour voir son profil et le reste de son corps de Dieu s'éloigner vers Spruce Street pendant que nous nous dirigions tous dans la direction opposée, soit les terrains de baseball situés derrière le stade.

Il avait dit "tout le monde" ! _J_'étais incluse dans ce "tout le monde". _Il_ m'avait dit au revoir, à moi ! Bon, d'accord, techniquement pas vraiment, mais rêver n'avait jamais tué personne pas vrai ?

\- **Il avait le feu au cul ou quoi ?** demanda Jared en regardant Edward s'éloigner rapidement.

Je trouvais rassurant de ne pas être la seule à trouver son départ quelque peu précipité. Je ne devais pas être si atteinte que ça. À moins que Jared soit obsédé par Edward…

D'accord, j'étais très atteinte.

Les gars se mirent à parler de leur performance sportive et de ce qu'ils attendaient de l'année à suivre. J'écoutais attentivement la conversation, et même si j'avais pensé que Rosalie suivrait de façon polie sans manifester plus d'intérêt, elle se lança dans un débat passionné avec Alec. Débat dont je ne saisis d'ailleurs pas grand-chose puisque j'étais occupée à surveiller Alice, étrangement silencieuse. Ce que je n'étais, du reste, pas la seule à avoir perçu.

\- **T'es malade sœurette ?** s'inquiéta Démétri en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, obligé de se baisser puisqu'il la dépassait de presque un mètre – Alice était _vraiment_ petite.

Alice, Em et moi connaissions tous les joueurs de l'équipe de foot de Penn depuis quatre ans minimum. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, c'était même de plus longue date, comme Démétri, Alec et Embry, qui étaient au lycée avec moi et Emmett. Alice avait dû subir leur présence chez elle puisqu'ils étaient tout le temps collé à son frère et nous en étions venu à les considérer comme l'extension de la famille que nous formions à nous trois. Cependant, il y en avait quatre ou cinq – dont Edward pour ne pas le citer – avec qui nous n'avions jamais eu plus de contact qu'un simple "bonjour". Emmett nous avait dit que c'était parce que leurs études leur prenaient plus de temps que les autres et je ne pouvais rien y redire. Dès lundi je savais que j'allais être submergée de travail et ignorais si je pourrai rentrer chez moi pour le weekend. Peut-être que le fait d'être en troisième année et d'avoir acquis de l'expérience allait me décharger des tonnes de travail…

Ouais, ne rêvons pas.

Alors que nous arrivions au stade de baseball, Alice tenait difficilement en place. Je la pris à part pour tenter de la calmer parce que si elle était déjà dans cet état avant d'avoir vu "son Jasper" je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire quand elle l'aurait aperçu.

J'aurais surement dû apporter une cage pour l'y enfermer, façon chat sauvage.

\- **Respire Alice, par pitié !**

\- **Mais je ne fais que ça, respirer !** s'époumona-t-elle au moment où Rosalie nous rejoignit.

\- **Les gars sont allés réserver nos places**, nous indiqua-t-elle avant de se planter devant Alice. Elle la dévisagea un instant d'un air critique et soudainement, la gifla tellement fort que sa tête tourna.

Sans surprise, cela eut le don de calmer la respiration haletante d'Alice et d'enfin couper ses plaintes.

\- **Joli droite**, commentais-je en hochant la tête et applaudissant lentement.

\- **Merci**, sourit Rosalie en passant la main dans ses cheveux et tout en inclinant la tête en une petite révérence.

\- **Non mais t'es pas bien !** vociféra brusquement Alice, se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'état d'hystérie auquel on avait pourtant réussi à échapper jusque là – elle n'avait clairement pas prit ses pilules pour l'hyperactivité aujourd'hui. Je m'attendais presque à voir sa bouche saliver de colère tellement elle était indignée. **Abimer mon visage ! Un coup dans le ventre passe encore, mais là !**

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, entraînant Rosalie puis finalement Alice à ma suite.

\- **Désolée mais t'étais au bord de l'apoplexie. Je devais t'empêcher de mourir d'excitation**, se justifia Rose en souriant piteusement à Alice.

\- **C'est oublié**, soupira Alice en haussant les épaules.

\- **Wow, c'est louche je n'ai jamais été pardonnée aussi facilement**, s'étonna Rose en me coulant un regard en biais.

\- **Moi non plus. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive.**

\- **C'est les hormones.**

\- **Tu crois ?**

\- **Sans aucun doute.**

\- **Je suis toujours là, vous savez**, s'indigna Alice en agitant ses mains devant nous.

\- **Ah, tu vois comme c'est agaçant quand deux personnes parlent comme si tu n'étais pas là !**

\- **Bella, fais pas ta chochotte. T'étais trop occupée avec Edward pour te rendre compte de notre présence de toute façon.**

\- **Ma cho… ? Ma… Ed… ! Pff ! Ridicule.**

\- **Vous avez fini toutes les deux ?** intervint Rosalie en se plaçant entre nous. **Le match va bientôt commencer alors on ferait mieux d'y aller.**

Je reniflais avec dédain et m'avançais vers les gradins sans les attendre, repérant facilement nos places. En même temps, il n'était pas bien difficile de trouver l'équipe de foot de l'université. Tout d'abord parce qu'ils étaient nombreux, mais en plus parce que toutes les filles essayaient de leur mettre le grappin dessus. Excédée, j'en poussais certaines pour atteindre mon siège, à côté d'Emmett, m'attirant les foudres d'une blondasse entièrement refaite.

\- **Comment oses-tu me-**

\- **Si t'es pas contente c'est la même chose**, décrétais-je alors qu'elle arborait une mine outrée et humiliée, s'en allant sans demander son reste.

\- **Bella sort les griffes !**

Je jetais un regard noir à l'auteur de ce commentaire, soit Embry. Il se tassa immédiatement sur son siège sous les rires des autres. Le silence s'installa finalement: pendant toute la partie Alice nous était complètement perdue, et même sa bave menaçait de s'échapper par un léger filet risquant d'atterrir sur son menton à tout moment. Après lui en avoir fait la remarque cependant, elle s'était animée comme un feu d'artifice et n'avait cessé de blablater sur les joueurs.

Je savais que je finirais par regretter le fait d'être une aussi bonne amie. J'aurais dû la laisser se ridiculiser en public.

En bref, j'avais bouffé du Jasper à toutes les sauces. Et quand enfin j'avais cru mon calvaire terminé, je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais fait une lourde erreur, puisqu'Emmett et les autres connaissaient les joueurs de baseball et avaient prévu d'aller boire un coup ensemble.

Ce qui nous trouva donc assis dans un des nombreux bars du campus, à écouter les récits animés des matchs de la journée avec plus ou moins d'intérêt. Emmett était totalement absorbé par l'histoire que racontait Quil, de l'équipe de baseball, sur une balle qu'il avait réussi à frapper alors qu'elle semblait impossible à atteindre. Rosalie elle, observait avec beaucoup d'attention James et riait de ses blagues vaseuses. Alice, bien sûr, dévisageait Jasper et bavait devant sa "parfaite perfection" qu'elle m'avait fait remarquée pendant tout le jeu. Ses yeux bleus, sa peau hâlée, ses cheveux blonds aux reflets dorés et j'en passe. Qui pouvait baver à ce point sur quelqu'un à qui il avait à peine parlé ?

Quant à moi, je me contentais de surveiller tout ce beau monde, me maudissant intérieurement d'avoir accepté de venir boire un verre avec eux alors que je savais que j'allais ruminer ce qui s'était passé après le match de foot.

J'avais rencontré Edward Cullen le jour où Emmett nous avaient amenées, Alice et moi, voir le stade où il allait jouer à l'université. Edward était présent en train de s'entraîner, et Emmett nous l'avait présenté comme un des joueurs de l'équipe. Même si Edward s'était montré plus que distant avec nous, se contentant d'hocher la tête avant de repartir à ses étirements, j'étais immédiatement et irrévocablement tombée sous son charme…

Et je m'étais dès lors interdit d'approcher d'Edward, pour plusieurs raisons.

Premièrement parce que s'il se révélait gay ou pas le moins du monde intéressé par moi, je risquais de virer schyzo ou psychopathe et de traquer les hommes lui ressemblant pour les tuer en guise de vengeance à son refus de me fréquenter - d'une façon totalement saine bien entendu. Ensuite, parce que même si je lui plaisais, une histoire pouvait se terminer comme précédemment - moi avec le coeur brisé.

La seconde raison était plus réaliste. En clair, savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement de moi risquait de briser le fantasme que j'avais de lui. Et s'il se révélait être un véritable enfoiré ? S'il détestait le monde entier ? Et si, et si… Je me tenais donc sagement loin d'Edward mais cela ne m'empêchait pas, _oh ça non_, de rêver à son sujet. Tous les endroits où je le croisais devenaient mes endroits préférés, que je ne manquais pas de fréquenter pour espérer l'y recroiser un jour par pur hasard. Tous les matchs auxquels il jouait étaient des évènements que je ne pouvais manquer sous aucun prétexte, même si Emmett n'y était pas, même si j'avais cours, même si j'étais malade.

Mon but dans la vie était devenu tout simple: traquer Edward Cullen tout en faisant tout pour qu'il ne soit pas aux endroits où je me trouvais.

Une vraie partie de rigolade !

J'étais en quelque sorte une sado-maso des sentiments. Même si je savais que rien n'allait jamais se produire avec Edward et que le simple fait de le voir ou de le savoir aux alentours allait indéniablement me faire souffrir, je faisais à tous les coups en sorte de l'apercevoir ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Et le pire, c'était que sur le moment j'étais radieuse. Mais que quelques minutes plus tard, dès qu'il était hors de mon champ de vision, je me fournissais un aller simple pour Dépressionland.

J'étais _vraiment_ dérangée.

\- **Hé ho, tu m'entends ?**

\- **Euh… oui ?** tentais-je en voyant Rosalie me dévisager d'un air grave.

\- **Oui ? Tu es sûre ?**

\- **Euh…** Je déglutis et fronçais le nez en tentant de deviner ce qu'elle m'avait dit, mais j'étais trop dans mes pensées pour m'en rendre compte. **Désolée, je ne t'ai pas entendue**.

\- **Je te demandais ton avis sur James**, répéta Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel. **Mais enfin qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ? T'es vraiment ailleurs depuis cet après-midi.**

\- **Je vais bien. Vraiment**, insistais-je en voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas me croire le moins du monde. **James, hein ?**

\- **C'est ça Swan, essaye de changer de sujet. Je n'en ai pas finis avec toi ! Mais pour l'instant… Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ?**

\- **Il est… gentil. Je sais pas, je le connais pas trop.** Pour le concret, j'allais repasser. **Emmett n'en a jamais vraiment parlé.**

Rosalie sembla méditer mes paroles avant de se lever, m'adressant un sourire que je ne connaissais que trop bien avant de se diriger vers le billard où James disputait une partie.

\- **Berk, ne me dis pas qu'elle va pécho James ?** grimaça Alice en tirant la langue.

\- **Tiens, t'es de retour parmi nous toi ? C'était comment Jasperutopia ?** plaisantais-je en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Vainquant ses quelques doutes et sa prétendue timidité, j'avais vu Alice prendre son envol et se diriger vers le Prince Charmant un peu plus tôt, a.k.a Jasper Whitlock. Mon petit oisillon prenait ses ailes…

\- **Il se souvient de moi**, me chuchota Alice en rapprochant son tabouret de moi. Exaspérée de ne pas m'amuser comme les autres, je m'étais retirée au bar avec ma bière. **Et il est… charmant !**

Je me retins de rire au mot qu'elle avait choisi. Entre tous, il fallait qu'elle utilise celui-là même que j'avais employé pour décrire Jasper un peu plus tôt. D'accord, sarcastiquement, mais le résultat était le même.

Alice et moi parlâmes pendant plusieurs minutes de son Homme idéal – avec un grand H puisque Jasper était parfait – avant d'être rejoints par Rosalie et Emmett, et nous rentrâmes chez nous, tous exténués de notre journée.

Demain, nous avions rendez-vous à l'église.

* * *

**N/A : C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'attends vos retours avec impatience et j'espère que ça vous a plu. Encore envie d'un mode d'emploi de review ? "Pas mal ce chapitre. Mais olalala il va se passer quoi à l'église ? Extrait en MP sur Alice :)". A vous !**

**Love, Sigma.**


	5. Gun In Hand

**N/A: Bonjour, bonne journée, bonsoir à toutes ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que mon petit délire vous plaise, et entendre ce qui se passe dans vos petites têtes blondes/brunes/rousses/roses/arc-en-ciel me remplit de joie.**

**Ayant eu plusieurs remarques à ce sujet, je tiens à rappeler cette petite phrase que j'ai mis en début de l'histoire "Edward n'apparaît pas tout de suite, mais il est bel et bien présent par la suite"… ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là ! C'est ce qu'on appelle un "slow burn", une histoire qui prend du tout à se construire, enrobée de blagues, mésaventures, rougissements et tension sexuelle à couper au couteau. En en mot comme en mille : faîtes-moi confiance, ça vaut le détour - du moins j'espère, sinon je vous rembourserai l'essence. Dans le sommaire du jour, une balade à l'église… accrochez vos ceintures et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**GUN IN HAND**

Lorsque le réveil sonna, je ne mis pas plus de cinq minutes avant de me lever. Même si je n'étais pas particulièrement dévote, je n'étais pas non plus une de ses personnes redoutant le jour du Seigneur. J'avais beaucoup plus de raisons de craindre ma cousine et ma meilleure amie que Lui, puisqu'aujourd'hui était le jour des explications.

Que je le veuille ou non, j'allais être forcée de leur fournir des réponses.

Petites, Alice et moi avions en effet instauré un pacte nous interdisant les mensonges le dimanche, jour Saint, et permettant à l'une de poser toutes les questions qu'elle voulait à l'autre en étant certaine d'obtenir la vérité. Alice ayant senti que je lui avais caché des choses la veille, je pouvais être assurée de recevoir un interrogatoire digne de l'Inquisition Espagnole avant midi.

Cependant pour que cela arrive, il fallait déjà que Rosalie sorte du lit.

\- **Debout fainéante**, baillais-je alors en la secouant. Voyant que ça n'avait absolument aucun effet, je tirais la couette de toutes mes forces et la balançais. Sans surprise, Rosalie gigota à la recherche de chaleur et finit par s'asseoir sur le lit, passablement agacée par mon idée de réveil "en douceur".

\- **Je déteste le matin**, grogna-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

\- **Ça doit être dans les gênes de la famille**, me moquais-je en m'étirant. **Je t'attends en bas.** Arrivée aux escaliers, je me stoppais en me souvenant que je parlais à une pro de l'entourloupe et rajoutais. **ET NE TE RENDORS PAS !**

Heureusement que Charlie était déjà au boulot, sinon il m'aurait tuée pour avoir osé hurler à huit heures du matin.

Je m'attaquais à la préparation de mon petit déjeuner, puis quelques minutes plus tard, Rosalie entra dans la cuisine et s'affala sur une des chaises de la table à manger.

\- **Mhmm… tu as mis la cafetière en route ?**

Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés, portait un vieux sweat-shirt et un pantalon de jogging usé jusqu'à la corde, et pourtant elle était toujours aussi éblouissante qu'à l'ordinaire. Je soupirais de frustration au sentiment d'injustice montant en moi avant de lui adresser un petit sourire amusé.

\- **Je ne vais pas risquer que tu casses la machine à peine arrivée ici. Charlie ne serait vraiment pas content.**

Rose grimaça. La technologie et elle ne s'entendaient pas: les seuls gadgets devenant de l'or entre ses mains étaient ceux qui constituaient le moteur d'une voiture. Le reste… il fallait mieux les tenir hors de sa portée.

\- **À propos… tu lui as déjà parlé du fait que je comptais rester ici ? Ça ne lui pose pas de problème ?**

\- **Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps, désolée**, répondis-je en secouant la tête.** Mais il sera d'accord, ne t'en fais pas ! Tu es de la famille Rose, si on ne peut plus compter sur sa famille sur qui peut-on compter ?** lui demandais-je réthoriquement. En voyant sa mine chiffonnée, je compris qu'elle songeait à ses parents qui l'avaient justement laissé tomber, et grognais devant ma propre stupidité. Je m'assis alors face à elle et me mis à touiller mon chocolat chaud. **Tu vois ce que je veux dire…**

\- **T'inquiètes Bells**. Elle me sourit et se leva pour se verser une tasse de café. La discussion close, le silence s'installa le temps qu'on se réveille totalement toutes les deux, puis nous retournâmes dans ma chambre pour se préparer à aller assister au sermon dominical.

Ayant déjà fais mes valises pour le jour J du grand départ, j'étais obligé de regarder dans ces dernières pour trouver une robe à me mettre. Rosalie avait plus ou moins commencé à installer ses affaires dans mon placard après que je l'y ai poussé, et elle se mit à le fouiller activement avant de me demander.

\- **Ce serait mal vu de porter du rouge dans une église ?**

Accroupie au sol, je relevais la tête et gloussais doucement en désignant d'un geste vague de la main ce qu'elle appelait "robe".

\- **Euh… du rouge pas forcément, mais cette robe ? Carrément.**

\- **Oh.** Elle lança la robe sur le lit, par-dessus des dizaines d'autres tenues. **Je ne sais pas du tout quoi mettre**, soupira-t-elle finalement en s'asseyant sur le rebord du matelas.

\- **Laisse-moi voir.**

Elle fit un signe en direction du placard, semblant dire "je t'en prie" et je me levais pour venir regarder.

\- **Mhmm… non, non… un énorme NON**, ris-je en sortant un pantalon en cuir. Je retournais à mes fouilles quasi-archéologiques et finis par soupirer de joie en trouvant la perle rare. **Alléluia !**

\- **Tu as trouvé ? Vraiment ?** s'extasia Rose d'un ton sous-entendant qu'elle doutait elle-même du fait de posséder quoi que ce soit d'approprié à mettre dans une église.

Je brandis ma trouvaille devant elle, et même si elle grogna au début, elle finit par acquiescer d'un air défaitiste.

\- **Tu me dois vingt dollars**, lui rappelais-je alors en enlevant la robe de son cintre. Cette dernière n'était autre qu'une tenue offerte par sa mère quelques mois plus tôt et que Rose avait juré ne jamais porter. D'un rose pétant et orné de froufrous autour du col, elle avait en plus un plastron plissé. Loin de s'arrêter là dans l'horreur, la robe arrivait à ses mollets, semblant ainsi sortir tout droit d'un mauvais remake de la Petite Maison Dans la Prairie. Quand Rose me l'avait montrée sur skype, j'avais parié avec elle que je réussirais à la lui faire porter avant Halloween et grâce à sa requête de m'accompagner à l'église j'allais parvenir à mes fins.

\- **Moi qui pensais que tu aurais oublié**, marmonna Rose en enfilant ce qui avait dû résulter du cauchemar d'un créateur. **Oh mon Dieu**, soupira-t-elle. Je lui jetais un regard amusé et elle rougit. **Euh… je voulais pas dire ça.**

\- **Ce que t'es nerveuse. Relax, c'est juste l'église !** lui glissais-je en enfilant à mon tour une robe bleu clair couvrant assez mes épaules et mes cuisses sans pour autant me faire ressembler à une mormone puisqu'elle avait un léger décolleté carré. Agrémenté d'un gilet blanc, je me transformais en parfait petite dévote.

Je me tournais finalement vers Rose pour la voir parée de sa plus belle tenue, et éclatais de rire devant sa mine déconfite.

\- **Rosalie Lilian Hale, j'ai enfin trouvé une tenue qui ne te mets pas en valeur**, me moquais-je en la faisant tourner sur elle-même. J'avais presque envie de chanter tellement j'étais euphorique.

\- **J'ai l'air d'un… euh d'une… enfin… Je ne sais même pas de quoi j'ai l'air !** glapit Rose, hésitant entre rire et pleurer. **On dirait un croisement entre Laura Ingalls et… E.T.**

Nous nous regardâmes avant de partir dans un fou rire monstrueux.

\- **E.T. ? Ma pauvre, je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça.** Je me dirigeais vers ma commode. **Heureusement qu'Alice a tenu à ce que je prenne des cours de couture**, commentais-je en sortant des aiguilles, des ciseaux et des épingles d'un des tiroirs.

\- **Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais abandonné au bout d'une semaine parce que tu n'arrêtais pas de te piquer ?** commença à paniquer Rose en battant en retraite, se reculant vers l'autre bout de la pièce pour s'éloigner de moi le plus possible.

Je marquais un temps d'arrêt pour réfléchir à ce que je devais révéler ou non. Finalement, j'optais pour une partie de la vérité, juste celle dont elle avait besoin d'être au courant.

\- **Disons que je me suis découvert de nouveaux centres d'intérêts… Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis restée assez longtemps pour apprendre à faire des ourlets.**

Je m'avançais alors vers une Rosalie docile mais pas du tout rassurée. Elle devait être persuadée que j'allais péter un câble et la poignarder avec ma paire de ciseaux. Pourtant après quelques manipulations, la robe de Rosalie ressemblait un peu plus à ce qu'aurait pu porter un être humain normalement constitué. Je l'avais raccourcie jusqu'au niveau de ses genoux, effrayée à l'idée de la faire ressembler à une catin de très mauvais goût si je coupais d'avantage de tissu.

\- **Tiens**, fis-je en tendant un gilet à Rose une fois que j'eus reposé tout mon matériel. **Comme ça tu pourras couvrir ce… truc.**

Je désignais l'immonde col et plastron de la robe, prise d'une envie de rire mais me retenant à cause de la tête déjà horrifiée qu'arborait Rosalie. De toute sa vie, j'étais persuadée qu'elle n'avait jamais rien porté de si affreux et ne recommencerais pas de sitôt une telle torture.

\- **Ce qui est sûr, c'est que dès que possible on va faire les boutiques pour m'acheter des fringues "d'église"**, mima-t-elle avec ses doigts. **Au cas où je décide, dans ma folie, d'y remettre les pieds un jour.**

J'acquiesçais avec un certain amusement mais avant de pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit, un klaxon dont la sonorité m'était familière retentit dans la rue. J'allais voir à la fenêtre et fit un signe de main à Alice, qui nous attendait dans la Mercedes noire de son père. On alla la rejoindre rapidement, connaissant l'impatience légendaire d'Alice qui avait tendance à tripler le dimanche.

\- **Je te ferais bien un sermon sur le fait que l'église n'est pas si loin et qu'on pourrait très bien y aller à pieds, mais comme je sais d'avance que tu ne vas pas m'écouter je vais me contenter de demander où est passée ta voiture**, débitais-je à un niveau presque aussi rapide que le flux habituel de ma meilleure amie, m'installant sur le siège passager et bouclant ma ceinture après que Rose et moi l'ayons salué.

\- **Carlisle et Esmée sont partis très tôt pour connaître les fonds qu'Alicia Van Holt a récolté lors de sa vente de biscuits**, répondit Alice en prenant la route, mentionnant l'éternelle rivale de sa mère.** Tu sais qu'Esmée ne s'est toujours pas remis de s'être fait piqué l'organisation de la vente annuelle alors elle espère bien, pardon Seigneur, que cette pétasse a fait moins d'argent qu'elle en a l'habitude.** Je ris tandis qu'Alice se signait rapidement, agacée d'avoir juré un dimanche. **Bref, ma voiture n'était pas propre et Carlisle m'a laissé prendre la sienne puisqu'ils y sont allés en marchant. Comme si j'allais me présenter à l'église avec une Porsche pleine de boue !** s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je croisais les yeux de Rose dans le rétroviseur et pouffais de rire en même temps qu'elle. Le reste du court trajet se fit dans le calme puis une fois arrivé à l'église grouillant d'agitation, Alice se fraya un chemin sur le parking pour garer la voiture à la place attitrée des Masen. Ils étaient en effet très impliqué dans la vie paroissiale du fait de la pieuté de Carlisle et du soutien sans faille d'Esmée, ce qui leur avait valu une place au même rang que le staff de l'église. J'étais certaine et à vrai dire, on l'était tous, qu'Alicia briquait la place des Masen mais jusqu'à présent elle ne l'avait pas mérité - d'où le vol de la place d'Esmée en tant qu'organisatrice des récoltes de fonds.

Rosalie souffla fortement en sortant de la voiture, semblant légèrement paniquée en voyant tout ce petit monde. C'était comme une ville dans la ville.

\- **Euh… ça va Rose ?** m'enquis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

\- **Pourquoi je suis ici déjà ?** chuchota-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés comme une biche prise en plein phares.

\- **Parce que… tu me l'as demandé ?** tentais-je en mordillant ma lèvre, résistant difficilement à l'envie de rire.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel et me tapa l'épaule avec son sac à main.

\- **Je le sais ça. Mais **_**pourquoi**_** je te l'ai demandé, ça je ne m'en souviens pas.**

Le Pasteur Newton faisant les derniers signes à l'entrée de l'église pour indiquer que le sermon allait bientôt commencer, je soupirais et commençais à légèrement pousser Rosalie vers les portes en bois massif.

\- **Parce que tu voulais savoir ce qu'on faisait dans une église, que je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas si horrible et que tu ne veux pas rester inculte. Satisfaite ?**

\- **Ouais…**

\- **Bonjour Pasteur Newton ! **m'exclamais-je lorsque nous arrivâmes à sa hauteur, ne laissant pas Rosalie ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre de peur qu'elle se rétracte.** Vous vous souvenez de ma cousine Rosalie ?**

\- **Bien sûr**, sourit le Pasteur en hochant la tête. **Entrez les filles, je vais commencer sous peu.**

\- **Pourquoi est-ce qu'on va tout devant ?** se plaignit Rosalie lorsque je la dirigeais de force vers les bancs du premier rangs où étaient déjà assis Carlisle et Esmée. Je me mordis la langue pour tenter de garder mon sang froid avant de répondre.

\- **Écoute Rose, je t'adore, d'accord ? Mais c'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir alors maintenant tu te tais et tu t'assois**, grognais-je à voix basse en l'installant entre Alice et moi pour l'empêcher ainsi de gesticuler voire s'enfuir.

\- **Tout va bien se passer**, la rassura Alice en lui tapotant la cuisse distraitement, faisant ainsi preuve de toute la compassion dont elle était capable étant donné la situation. Le Pasteur Newton prenait en effet place à son pupitre et dans ce cas-là, ma meilleure amie était aux abonnés absents, concentrant toutes ses actions vers le messager de Dieu.

\- **On va tous mourir**, gémit Rose en fermant les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit des portes de l'église raisonnant fortement à leur fermeture.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en enfonçant mes ongles dans ma paume pour m'empêcher de la frapper. Il fallait bien que les tendances claustrophobes de ma cousine resurgissent au pire moment, pas vrai? Elle me rappelait Emmett, qui était incapable de se tenir tranquille plus de cinq minutes même si on lui donnait un million de dollars. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas présent ce matin, sinon j'aurais commis un double meurtre et aurais été expédiée fissa en Enfer. Perdue dans mes réflexion et à ne pas étrangler Rosalie qui gigotait nerveusement sur le banc, je manquais le début du sermon du jour.

\- **…la rue fascine. Mais la rue vous prend, la rue vous calcine. Pensez à tous ceux qui y sont passés. Les on-dit accusent les jeunes de prendre de la drogue, que leur seul avenir est la prison… Ils avancent écorchés vif.**

Je reçus un bout de papier sur mes genoux, me déconcentrant du sermon du Pasteur Newton. Certes je n'y avais pas accordé beaucoup d'importance aujourd'hui, mais tout de même, c'était difficilement le lieu pour recevoir des missives secrètes.

_**"Tu voudrais pas avancer avec moi ? ;)"**_

Le papier n'étant pas signé, je m'interrogeais pendant une dizaine de minutes sur l'identité de celui qui m'avait envoyé le mot avant d'avoir l'idée brillante de parcourir des yeux l'assistance se trouvant derrière moi. Avec plus ou moins de surprise je constatais que la note peu subtile était de Colin Van Holt, assis au rang juste derrière le mien avec sa petite soeur et ses parents. Il m'adressa un grand sourire, visiblement euphorique à l'idée de ne pas s'être fait prendre en plein délit de glande par sa folle de mère. Je lui souris furtivement avant de reporter mon attention sur le Pasteur.

Bien que la mère de Colin soit jalouse et envieuse, et que son père ne soit rien d'autre que l'ombre de sa femme, les enfants Van Holt n'étaient pas si mal vu leur éducation. Sarah, la petite soeur de Colin, n'avait que quinze ans mais était déjà très mature et une grande sportive. Il m'était arrivé de danser avec elle lors de spectacles et elle était très douée bien que manquant encore un peu de maîtrise. Ne gâchant rien à son charme, elle était tout comme son frère, blonde aux yeux verts.

Colin et moi avions été amis d'aussi loin que je me souvienne puisque nous avions été au même lycée et donc la même bande d'amis, et il avait toujours plus ou moins flirté avec moi sans que nous concrétisions vraiment la chose. Nous allions maintenant à Penn en troisième année dans des cursus différents, mais avions réussi à rester proches puisqu'il faisait parti de l'équipe de foot avec Emmett.

Le sermon du Pasteur Newton prit fin et tout le monde se leva dans le calme. Comme toujours la plupart des adultes se rassemblèrent autour du Pasteur pour discuter du sermon du jour et recueillir ses conseils. Et comme toujours, les jeunes allèrent s'asseoir autour des tables de pique-nique du jardin. Nous les laissions refaire le monde pendant que nous nous amusions en attendant l'heure du départ.

Emmett arriva au moment où nous nous installions et je le vis du coin de l'œil faire plus ample connaissance avec Rosalie tandis que Colin et moi profitions de l'occasion pour rattraper le temps perdu durant les vacances d'été.

Même si Emmett n'avait pas assisté à l'office – il était bien trop occupé à dormir – il nous avait promis la veille à Alice et moi de venir nous chercher pour qu'on se rende ensemble à l'université afin de découvrir nos résidences, nos emplois du temps et que l'on commence à installer nos affaires. En effet, le lundi les étudiants finissaient de s'installer, le mardi ils allaient à la bibliothèque prendre leurs livres et faire leurs achats dans les boutiques du campus, et du mercredi au vendredi ils testaient leurs cours et choisissaient définitivement leurs options pour l'année scolaire.

\- **Alors, ça te dirait de sortir cette semaine ?** me relança Colin en souriant.

\- **Eh bien… Je ne sais pas trop si…** Je toussotais légèrement, gênée. Pouvais-je réellement lui dire que j'en avais marre des échecs sentimentaux et que je ne voulais pas risquer une nouvelle déception ? Bien sûr. Ça ne faisait pas du tout fille blasée. **Je te rappelle, d'accord ? Parce que tu sais bien que la première semaine est toujours compliquée**, argumentais-je en le voyant perdre le sourire.

\- **Désolé de casser l'ambiance mais faudrait songer à partir**, intervint Emmett en s'approchant de moi et de Colin.

\- **Oh salut Emmett. Comment ça va ?**

Mon meilleur ami se contenta de lui adresser un salut de la tête avant de me tendre sa main. Je m'en emparais en soupirant et nous nous éloignâmes de Colin.

\- **C'était quoi ça ?**

Emmett me regarda innocemment.

\- **C'était quoi, **_**quoi **_**? **Je lui jetais un regard lourd de sens tout en continuant de me diriger vers Rose et Alice qui nous attendaient devant la voiture de Carlisle, ce dernier déjà installé à l'avant avec sa femme. Il haussa les épaules. **Raaah, c'est rien. Juste que je l'apprécie pas trop, ce Van Holt.**

\- **Ce n'est pas parce que ses parents sont spéciaux, que lui n'est pas "normal."**

Je vis qu'il mourait d'envie de m'envoyer une pique acerbe, mais il se retint et nous nous arrêtâmes.

\- **Je propose que Bella et Rose prennent la voiture d'Emmett pour rentrer se changer pendant que je rentre avec ma famille pour me préparer, et on se rejoint après. Ça vous va ?** proposa Alice en interrogeant tout le monde du regard.

Ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise idée, mais comme je m'y attendais cependant, Emmett protesta vigoureusement.

\- **Si tu crois que je vais laisser qui que ce soit, désolé Bells, conduire ma voiture, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil **_**jusqu'au coude**_** la naine.**

Alice leva les yeux au ciel, excédée.

\- **Alors on fait comment ?**

\- **Toi tu rentres avec papa et maman, et moi je ramène les filles chez elles. On passera te prendre quand elles seront prêtes.**

\- **Et toi, tu te changes pas ?** s'indigna Alice en désignant la tenue de son frère d'un air grave.

Je le détaillais rapidement. Emmett portait un jean usé, des baskets, un tee-shirt blanc et sa veste de foot. S'il n'avait pas été mon meilleur ami, presque comme mon frère, je lui aurais sûrement déjà sauté dessus.

\- **Me fais pas chier**, répliqua Emmett avec un grand sourire, sachant pertinemment que blasphémer un dimanche rendrait sa sœur muette de stupéfaction.

Sur ce, nous nous rendîmes à la Jeep. Je grimpais à l'avant et Rose réussit avec peine à s'installer sur les sièges à l'arrière. Nous parlâmes un peu pendant le trajet et en profitâmes pour reparler de notre journée à Penn. Rosalie nous accompagnerait et nous aiderait à nous installer, ce qui me rassurait puisqu'elle était la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance. J'avais déjà vécu à Penn, j'y avais étudié deux ans, mais le fait de vivre dans une maison avec quatre autres étudiants me rendait légèrement nerveuse. Je savais que la cohabitation avec Alice et Emmett serait facile l'ayant déjà vécu, mais je craignais la rencontre avec les deux autres étudiants et surtout, je craignais que nous ne nous entendions pas entre nous. Evidemment, il y avait possibilité en cours d'année de changer de résidence, mais ça pouvait prendre longtemps et ça ne se révélait pas toujours mieux…

\- **Les demoiselles sont arrivées**, déclara Emmett en se garant devant chez moi.

Je ris à son ton chevaleresque puis priais pour ne pas me casser une jambe en sautant de son véhicule anormalement haut. J'avais toujours blagué en disant que sa Jeep avait été construite pour des gars mesurant deux mètres, mais sérieusement, il me fallait un marchepied pour réussir à grimper dans la voiture! Et ne parlons même pas d'Alice – elle était obligée de se faire porter et de se faire déposer sur le siège comme un bébé.

Emmett alla s'installer devant la télé, zappant immédiatement sur les chaînes sportives, tandis que Rose et moi allions nous préparer rapidement afin de ne pas louper les délicieuses pizzas qu'Esmée préparait chaque dimanche.

\- **Déjà ?** s'étonna d'ailleurs Emmett en nous voyant réapparaître dans les escaliers. Il me lança ensuite un sourire amusé. **La double pepperoni d'Esmée!** s'exclama-t-il en même temps que moi avec un clin d'œil complice.

\- **Oh mon Dieu, je **_**meurs**_** de faim! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?** grogna Rose en se frottant le ventre.

\- **On y va**, rit Emmett en éteignant la télévision et en se levant. **Tu as pris des affaires ?** me demanda-t-il ensuite en s'approchant de la porte d'entrée que Rose venait de franchir à grands pas.

J'acquiesçais et désignais trois cartons siégeant au pied de l'escalier, contenant des vêtements et des objets de déco pour ma chambre, dont il se saisit. À peine dix minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivés chez les Masen et nous étions déjà installés à la table à manger pour déguster les fameuses pizzas d'Esmée.

\- **Oh. La. Vache. Je veux dire, désolée, je déteste vraiment cette expression, mais c'est si bon que c'était la seule chose censée à dire**, rougit Rosalie en avalant une énième bouchée de la quatre fromages tout droit sortie du four.

Esmée rit à l'enthousiasme de Rosalie et la remercia de son compliment.

\- **Je suis vraiment ravie que ça vous plaise les enfants, mais il faudrait peut-être penser à partir pour l'université, non ? Il va bientôt être treize heures.**

\- **Déjà ?** m'exclamais-je en consultant ma montre. Les Masen rirent à mon exclamation. Il est vrai que m'entendre dire que 13 heures était tardif relevait du grand comique. Pour moi, c'était l'heure à laquelle la journée commençait. Ou devrait commencer, du moins.

\- **Je suis prête, on peut y aller !**

Nous relevâmes tous la tête vers Alice, qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

\- **Chérie, tu n'as même pas mangé**, la gronda Carlisle en lui désignant les différentes pizzas sur la table.

\- **Oh… Maman, tu veux bien m'en faire une à emporter s'il-te-plait ?**

Tandis qu'Esmée acquiesçait et disparaissait dans la cuisine, Rosalie écarquilla les yeux à la demande d'Alice.

\- **Attends, elle fait carrément les pizzas à **_**emporter **_**?**

Esmée arriva avec une boîte en carton à la main, répondant à la question de Rose.

\- **Oh Esmée, adoptez-moi.**

\- **J'ai réussi à survivre à ces trois monstres là, alors je suis d'accord ma chérie. Appelle-moi maman quand tu veux !** plaisanta Esmée, alors qu'Alice, Emmett et moi protestions à sa remarque, vexés.

\- **Vous ne deviez pas partir pour l'université ?** s'enquit le pragmatique Carlisle tout en continuant de lire son journal et de déguster sa part de pizza.

Nous nous levâmes tous d'un même mouvement et après avoir braillé un au revoir collectif, nous montâmes chercher les premières affaires d'Alice pour les charger dans la Jeep, où les miennes étaient déjà entassées.

\- **C'est parti**, s'exclama une Alice remontée à bloc une fois qu'Emmett l'eut aidée à monter dans la voiture à l'avant. **Vous avez une préférence pour la musique ?** N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle ouvrit la boîte à gants et se mit à chercher un CD lui convenant. Je craignis le pire en l'entendant prononcer un "Ah parfait!" beaucoup trop enthousiaste à mon goût, et ma crainte s'avéra juste en reconnaissant les premières notes de la musique.

\- **Pitié Alice, pas **_**ça **_**!** gémis-je en me bouchant les oreilles.

\- **C'est quoi ?** s'enquit Rosalie en se penchant pour voir la pochette du CD.

\- **C'est **_**quoi **_**? C'est **_**qui**_**, tu veux dire !** la corrigea Alice en fronçant les sourcils, apparemment déçue de son ignorance. Elle attendit d'avoir avalé sa première bouchée de pizza pour lui répondre. **The Mamas &amp; The Papas.**

\- **California Dreamin**, complétais-je en laissant tomber ma tête contre la banquette en cuir. **Alice et moi avons appris cette chanson en primaire, et depuis elle me l'a tellement fait écoutée que j'ai envie de le lui faire bouffer son putain de jour d'hiver à cet abruti. Sérieusement, change de CD Alice, sinon je vais m'énerver**, repris-je en me redressant pour la fixer dans le rétroviseur.

Elle haussa les épaules mais s'activa à chercher un nouveau disque tout en mâchouillant une rondelle de mozzarella.

\- **Ce que tu peux être agaçante**, grogna-t-elle pour la forme.

\- **Et c'est toi qui dit ça…**

\- **Emmett, ne me force pas à blasphémer aujourd'hui.**

\- **Oh mais je t'en prie, ne te gêne surtout pas pour moi.**

Rosalie soupira.

\- **Dire que je ne t'ai pas cru quand tu m'as dit que le voyage serait long**, me chuchota-t-elle en s'affalant dans le siège. En effet, le trajet jusqu'à Penn ne durait qu'une vingtaine de minutes, voire moins avec la conduite rapide d'Emmett. Pourtant à cause de mes chamailleries avec Alice sur la musique ou sur quel était l'acteur le plus craquant, avec en fond sonore un Emmett qui grognait parce qu'il ne voulait pas supporter ce genre de débats, j'avais toujours l'impression que le voyage durait une heure minimum.

**\- Et ça ne fait que commencer…** renchéris-je en fermant les yeux.

* * *

**N/A: Mode d'emploi review du jour: "Ça ne fait que commencer ? Ohhhh elle va enfin rencontrer Edward ? Extrait de la suite en MP stp !" À vous. ;) **

**Love, Sigma.**


	6. Radar

**N/A: Bonjour, bonne journée, bonsoir ! Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de vous dire à quel point je suis heureuse que vous accrochiez toujours à ce que j'écris, malgré mes délais parfois longs ? Mille merci, et voici donc le fameux chapitre. Au sommaire, une prise de tête avec l'administration, et la découverte de la maison tant attendue… et quelqu'un que vous sembliez attendre depuis un petit bout de temps déjà, mais qui donc… ? Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**RADAR**

\- **Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent putain ?**

Emmett tapait frénétiquement du pied depuis maintenant dix minutes, visiblement à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer. Il me faisait penser à ces mères au bord de la crise de nerfs lors des courses de Noël avec leurs enfants. Eh bien avec Alice et Rose, Emmett avait deux gosses en crise pour le prix d'un. Sauf qu'elles ne se roulaient pas par terre pour obtenir un petit poney à roulettes… Et que leur méthode était bien pire et plus destructrice que quelques pleurs.

\- **Je te jure que je vais me les faire.**

Je retins mon rire, songeant que si Emmett avait été un parent dans un magasin, les gens auraient immédiatement appelé la police en le voyant serrer ses poings d'un air furieux, de peur qu'il fasse quelque chose de regrettable.

\- **On arrive, papa**, ironisa Alice en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle jeta un regard exaspéré à son frère et ajouta pour Rosalie. **Il me fait toujours les mêmes crises, c'est fatiguant.**

\- **Attends, si j'ai bien compris, tu vas faire comme si tu étais la victime dans cette histoire ?** éructa-t-il en désignant sa sœur du doigt.

Alice eut la bonne idée de ne pas répondre et tourna les talons… à mon plus grand désarroi cependant, ainsi qu'à celui de son frère, ce fut pour se diriger vers un autre magasin.

Les filles restaient parfois un énorme point d'interrogation à mes yeux. J'avais certes le gène du "allons aux toilettes en groupe", mais je ne parvenais toujours pas à m'habituer à celui du "faisons du shopping jusqu'à ce que nos pieds en saignent". Sérieusement, quel genre de tribu barbare avait instauré un rite aussi atroce ?

Le fait d'être restée plus d'un quart d'heure sans acheter quoi que ce soit – et pourtant elle avait téléphoné en court de route à son ami vendeur de chaussures pour demander une paire de Jimmy Choo en express – semblait avoir ravivé ses pulsions. Que Rosalie l'encourage dans sa folie ne nous avait bien entendu pas rendu service, autant à Emmett, qu'à moi.

Car si la patience n'était pas une des vertus d'Alice, elle n'était certainement pas non plus au palmarès des qualités de son frère. Il était le roi de la précipitation et de l'impulsivité. Il aimait que les choses aillent vite, et en flânant d'échoppe en échoppe comme des papillons depuis notre arrivée, les filles mettaient les nerfs d'Emmett à rude épreuve.

Me renfrognant à la pensée qu'elles n'avaient certainement pas fini leur tournée des magasins, je m'avachis sur la première surface plane que je trouvais.

\- **Tu ferais mieux de prendre un siège**, plaisantais-je en désignant à Emmett le bord du trottoir où j'avais élu domicile.

Il me jaugea un instant avant de finalement soupirer et de s'affaler à mes côtés.

Je sortis mon portable et commençais une partie de Snake pour passer le temps, qui semblait par ailleurs s'étirer à l'infini. J'aperçus Emmett sortir le sien et pianoter rapidement sur les touches, un air diabolique apparaissant peu à peu sur son visage. Je n'eus pas le temps de poser de question que sa sœur émergeait du magasin où elle venait à peine d'entrer, l'air complètement affolé. Rose suivit à quelques secondes d'écart, apparemment aussi paumée que je l'étais.

\- **Tu n'oserais pas !** grogna Alice en se plantant devant son frère, son regard meurtrier lançant des éclairs. Et pourtant, sous ce masque de colère noire, je distinguais des sursauts de… peur. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait ébranler les convictions d'Indestructible Alice ?

Emmett se leva lentement, ménageant son effet. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se redressait, Alice était forcée de lever de plus en plus la tête pour continuer de le fusiller du regard. Puis il ne fit qu'un geste, mais un geste qui voulait tout dire: il souleva un sourcil. Ce qui signifiait "tu préfères courir le risque de ne pas me croire ?"

Alice soupira et tapa du pied avant de finalement partir à grandes foulées dans la direction où on avait vainement tenté de la pousser depuis notre arrivée, soit l'administration. Le regard de Rosalie passa de moi à Emmett puis enfin à Alice, et elle la rattrapa en quelques enjambées. Elle sembla l'interroger sur les raisons de ses agissements, mais Alice était si énervée qu'elle n'ouvrit la bouche que pour laisser échapper un grognement féroce, lui causant quelques regards inquiets de la part des étudiants.

Note à tous ceux qui risquaient de nous approcher un jour ou l'autre : ne jamais énerver Alice Masen, sauf si vous étiez prêt à en assumer les terribles, terribles conséquences.

Quand Emmett fut certain qu'Alice ne déviait pas de sa trajectoire, il emboîta le pas aux filles et je le suivis, le dévisageant.

\- **Comment… comment as-tu réussi à faire ça ?** le questionnais-je à brûle point, désignant d'un signe de main sa sœur, qui continuait à marcher comme une furie, droit devant elle sans se soucier des gens qui s'écartaient brusquement de son chemin comme si elle était un char d'assaut.

\- **Je lui ai envoyé un texto disant que si son petit cul de naine n'allait pas direct à l'administration, je parlerais à Jasper de ses 15 ans**, sourit-il en haussant les épaules.

J'éclatais de rire et l'applaudis, conquise et impressionnée par sa ruse de Sioux, tout en me maudissant pour ne pas y avoir pensé moi-même.

S'il y avait une chose qu'Alice n'avait jamais réussi à contrôler chez elle – sans compter son débit de parole incessant et son énergie débordante – c'était son addiction aux sucreries. Elle avait toujours été incapable de résister à des cupcakes aux noisettes, à des flans au lait ou à des fondants au chocolat. Et lors de la fête qu'on lui avait organisé pour ses 15 ans, dont le thème était "Sugarland" - puisqu'on ne pensait pas encore qu'elle ne pouvait pas se gérer - son addiction l'avait totalement submergée. Elle avait ingéré des tonnes de bonbons, parts de gâteaux et autres sucreries, et le résultat n'était pas beau à voir. Emmett avait immortalisé la tête d'Alice - couverte de chocolat et divers sirops sucrés - une bonne centaine de fois et avait planqué lesdites photos. Depuis, il la menaçait avec au moins une fois par mois. L'addiction d'Alice était une chose qu'elle cachait à tout prix, et aussi à Jasper désormais.

Ce qui voulait dire une chose incroyable pour nous : une nouvelle arme mortelle contre Alice, une sorte d'option nucléaire si elle dépassait les bornes. Ce qui, soyons honnêtes, arrivait deux fois par heure minimum.

Lorsqu'Emmett et moi finîmes par entrer dans le bâtiment, une effroyable queue s'était déjà formée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Durant le court laps de temps où nous avions été séparés, des étudiants s'étaient même déjà placés à la suite des filles.

\- **Voilà pourquoi j'étais pressé**, marmonna Emmett en s'immisçant dans la queue pour être près des filles, passant ainsi devant une dizaine de personnes. Un gars s'apprêta à protester, mais un seul regard d'Emmett le fit taire et il baissa la tête, les joues rouges.

Les jours précédents la rentrée, les premières années venaient demander l'aide d'élèves guides afin de mieux s'adapter à l'université. Mais la plupart de ceux qui faisaient la queue aujourd'hui, mis à part les soucis administratifs quotidiens comme les attributions de bourses, venaient parce qu'ils étaient les futurs habitants des Maisons.

Aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître, Penn refusait de donner la moindre information concernant les Maisons à ses futurs habitants. En effet, il y avait déjà eu plusieurs abus, comme la duplication des clés pour les donner à toute une fraternité, ou encore des étudiants venant s'installer dès le mois de juin car ils n'avaient pas de logement alors qu'ils ne devaient arriver qu'en septembre. De plus, les Maisons étaient moins surveillées que les autres parties du campus puisque seulement quatre à six étudiants y vivaient, et plusieurs vols avaient été commis. Pour y remédier Penn avait fait installé un système d'alarme à chaque Maison, et si le code n'était pas entré dans les quarante secondes, la brigade du campus débarquait et se fichait de connaître les raisons du déclenchement de l'alarme tant que vous n'étiez pas au poste de surveillance. Bien entendu, une bande de génies avait décrété que ce serait super de hacker leur système, et depuis Penn refusait d'envoyer les codes par mail, ne les donnant qu'aux locataires en main propre et sur présentation de pièces d'identité prouvant qu'on avait été choisis pour vivre en paix, à l'écart.

\- **Excusez-moi ?**

Je cherchais d'où provenait cette voix timide, guère convaincue de l'avoir d'ailleurs réellement entendue puisqu'Alice et Rose continuaient de débattre pour savoir qui de Johnny Depp ou Leonardo DiCpario était le plus craquant – et je donnais mon vote à Johnny rien que pour Pirates des Caraïbes. En voyant Emmett se retourner et baisser la tête, je me rendis compte en l'imitant que la voix était bien réelle et n'était autre que celle d'un garçon d'une dizaine d'années.

\- **Ouais ?** demanda Emmett d'une voix bourrue, le faisant tressaillir. Je donnais un léger coup de coude à mon meilleur ami et il se radoucit, adressant un sourire encourageant au petit. **Je peux t'aider ?**

\- **Vous êtes Emmett Masen pas vrai ?** s'extasia le garçon, ses yeux bleus brillants d'excitation. Il se mit à sautiller de joie lorsqu'Emmett acquiesça et sortit de son sac-à-dos aux couleurs des Quakers de Penn un crayon et un cahier, les lui tendant. **Vous pouvez me signer un autographe monsieur ? Au nom de John McGuire.**

Le sourire d'Emmett redoubla tandis qu'il s'emparait du crayon et du cahier et écrivait un mot au garçon.

\- **McGuire ?** relevais-je en ayant la curieuse impression de connaître ce nom.

\- **Sûrement le frère de Garrett**, supposa Emmett.

\- **Ouais m'sieur ! Il est derrière avec sa copine**, ajouta John en désignant du pouce la queue qui avait continuée de s'agrandir depuis notre arrivée.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'un garçon à peine plus jeune qu'Emmett, aussi blond que John et avec les yeux d'un bleu identique, surgit devant nous et se baissa à la hauteur de John.

\- **Tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie John ! Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas partir comme ça. Maman me tuerait s'il t'arrivait un truc. Oublie pas qu'à l'origine tu n'étais même pas censé venir avec moi aujourd'hui !**

\- **Ouais, je sais**, soupira le petit, penaud. **Mais j'ai vu Emmett Masen et j'étais obligé de venir lui demander un autographe !**

Garrett écarquilla les yeux et releva la tête, s'apercevant de notre présence. Emmett lui tendit la main.

\- **Salut mec. Emmett Masen.**

\- **Je sais !** s'exclama fougueusement Garrett en secouant vigoureusement la main d'Emmett. **Enfin… **bredouilla-t-il en la relâchant.** Je veux dire euh… enchanté. Moi c'est-**

\- **Garrett McGuire**, l'interrompis-je à mon tour, le faisant rougir. Il était dans l'équipe de Penn en tant que halfback, et même s'il ne disputait pas les grands matchs – l'équipe comptant 53 joueurs, les formations étaient sans cesse changées – ses actions sur le terrain avaient été remarquées. Je lui tendis la main. **Bella Swan, fervente admiratrice.** Garrett me sourit, et nous laissâmes tomber nos mains, puis s'agita nerveusement. Il semblait tellement intimidé par Emmett que ça en était attendrissant. Je savais que mon meilleur ami était admiré dans son domaine, mais je ne m'habituais toujours pas à en être témoin moi-même.

\- **Je t'ai vu jouer**, annonça Emmett en souriant et en se baissant pour rendre son cahier à John, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage. Il se releva et regarda Garrett. **T'es doué.**

\- **Merci…** murmura Garrett en s'empourprant de plus belle. **Mais toi, t'es incroyable sur le terrain ! J'emmène mon frère voir tous tes matchs, c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi fan**, compléta-t-il en jetant un regard ravi sur son petit frère.

\- **Faudrait qu'on se fasse un match un de ses jours alors. Histoire de mesurer nos talents respectifs. T'es en troisième année, c'est ça ? Comme Bella**, ajouta-t-il lorsque Garrett acquiesça. **Alors on se verra sur le terrain, puisqu'on a presque les mêmes horaires.**

\- **Avec plaisir ! Et désolé pour John. Il vient d'avoir huit ans mais court presque plus vite que moi**, rit Garrett en tapant l'épaule de son frère d'un geste joueur. John lui rendit un coup d'épaule sur la hanche en tirant la langue de concentration pour ne pas rater son coup. Garrett fit semblant de s'effondrer, déclenchant nos rires.

\- **Ouais ? Dommage pour un halfback **(NDLR : joueur portant le ballon le plus souvent au football américain et devant courir le plus vite possible sur l'espace de la défense adverse afin de gagner du terrain, d'où la petite blague sur la rapidité voilà-voilà) **de se faire dépasser**, le taquina Emmett. **Il devrait venir nous montrer de quoi il est capable avec un ballon dans les mains**, s'enthousiasma-t-il en sautillant presque. Il avait toujours adoré les gosses, même si son petit côté "animal dangereux" laissait à première vue supposer le contraire. Et ils le lui rendaient bien, d'ailleurs. **T'es là pour quoi, sinon ?**

Le fait qu'Emmett se permette de poser cette question, bien qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment aussi intime que "t'as eu combien de partenaires sexuels ?", me fit comprendre qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Les garçons étaient géniaux de ce point de vue : une discussion et hop, ils étaient inséparables, amis pour la vie. Les filles étaient bien trop compliquées de ce côté-là. Elles faisaient trop d'histoires, trop de drames et d'embrouilles pour pas grand-chose.

\- **En fait, mes parents vont s'absenter deux semaines le mois prochain pour faire une croisière, alors je suis venu demander si mon frère pouvait dormir sur le campus en attendant. Il a été exclu de son école jusqu'à octobre parce qu'il avait fait trop de conneries, donc je dois m'occuper de lui pendant qu'ils partent refaire leur lune de miel.**

\- **Exclu deux mois alors que la rentrée n'a même pas eu lieu ?** m'exclamais-je en riant. **Mais ce petit est le digne héritier d'Emmett Masen**, me moquais-je en passant mon bras autour de la taille d'Emmett. John baissa la tête en rougissant, honteux. **T'inquiètes pas, il en a fait des belles et regarde où il en est ! Déjà à sa quatrième année de Fac. Toujours accepté sur les bancs de l'école… pour l'instant.**

\- **Hé !** s'insurgea Emmett en grimaçant. **J'ai fais beaucoup d'efforts pour arriver là où j'en suis.**

\- **Oui, évidemment…** pouffais-je. Lui comme moi savions qu'il devait son entrée à la Fac au foot. Il n'avait jamais été mauvais élève, mais disons qu'il n'avait non plus jamais jugé indispensable sa présence en cours.

\- **J'en ai marre d'être toute seule, là !** protesta soudainement une fille un peu plus loin.

\- **Bon, ça c'est mon signal**, rit Garrett en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de son petit frère.

\- **Attends !** le retint Emmett en fouillant dans les poches de son blouson. Il en sortit une carte de visite toute chiffonnée, aux couleurs de Penn et des Quakers. **Passe-moi un coup de fil pour quand le petit et toi serez prêts à m'affronter sur le terrain**, dit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à John.

Garrett acquiesça en souriant de plus belle, ravit que les précédents mots d'Emmett ne soient pas des promesses en l'air qu'il aurait à expliquer à son frère en cas de déception.

\- **A plus les gars.**

\- **A plus les gars**, fit John en imitant sa voix puis en nous faisant un signe de la main.

Après cet interlude, nous retournâmes dans notre génial univers d'interminable attente. Je crus m'endormir quand, finalement, notre tour vint.

\- **Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?** demanda l'homme assit derrière le bureau en souriant.

\- **Parlez avec lui**, trancha Alice d'un ton mordant en désignant son frère d'un geste de la tête.

Apparemment, sa colère n'était toujours pas redescendue.

Emmett s'approcha du comptoir en roulant les yeux et secondé par Rosalie, s'enquit des détails administratifs. Parce qu'Emmett était Emmett, il oubliait des broutilles du style payer sa commande au Drive-in de McDo ou prendre sa tenue de foot le jour d'un match. Nous avions donc donné tous nos papiers d'identité et autres justificatifs à Rosalie, la plus mature d'entre nous et la plus habituée à traiter avec les administrations étant donné toutes les démarches qu'elle avait dû faire pour son garage.

Nous récupérâmes le nom de la Maison, nos quatre clés, le code de l'alarme ainsi que le code permettant de la désactiver.

\- **Je croyais qu'ils avaient mis les codes en place parce que les voleurs entraient facilement dans les Maisons ?** s'étonna Alice en lisant par-dessus l'épaule de Rosalie.

\- **Oui, mais apparemment pas mal d'étudiants oublient le code qui leur a été donné et appellent sans arrêt la maintenance de peur de déclencher l'alarme et de faire rappliquer les poulets. Une fois le code donné, l'université refuse de le redire**, nous expliqua Emmett, ignorant le regard vexé de l'homme à l'appellation "poulet". Sur ces sages paroles, nous nous éloignâmes tous avant de dire une autre connerie pour nous faire remarquer.

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers le quartier des Maisons, situé dans les jardins de la résidence du Quadringle. Quand j'avais connu l'emplacement du quartier, j'avais été absolument ravie, car situées au cœur du Quadringle et donc au cœur du campus, elles étaient idéalement placées par rapport aux bâtiments où Alice, Emmett et moi avions cours. De plus, les jardins du Quad étaient absolument splendides : que ce soit en automne avec les feuilles des arbres devenant marrons et jaunes, ou en hiver avec la neige qui recouvrait tout de son blanc manteau, le spectacle était tout bonnement à couper le souffle.

\- **J'espère que ce sera la Maison avec la cuisine et le salon immenses**, rêva Alice en souriant. **On pourrait facilement y placer deux canapés quatre places et…**

Je la laissais divaguer tout en avançant. Bien que nous connaissions désormais le nom de notre Maison, soit la Maison Hugh Hefner, nous n'avions aucune idée des options qu'elle possédait. Cependant, étant donné son nom, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer quelque chose de génial. Les spéculations allaient donc bon train.

\- **Pourquoi tu te soucies de la cuisine, d'abord ?** railla Emmett en levant les yeux au ciel. **C'est pas comme si tu savais cuisiner. La seule d'entre nous qui sait mijoter des trucs c'est Bella.**

\- **Je me soucie simplement de son bien-être**, déclara-t-elle en balayant sa remarque d'un haussement d'épaules. **Puisqu'elle sera certainement la seule à cuisiner, autant qu'elle ait tout l'équipement nécessaire.**

\- **Hey les Masen, vous vous foutez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude si vous croyez que je vais faire le larbin tous les soirs pour l'unique plaisir de vos palais.**

\- **Mais Bella !** contra Alice en me faisant des yeux de chien battu. **On va faire quoi si tu ne prépares pas à manger ? Je refuse de subir une nouvelle fois les "talents" culinaires d'Emmett ! Il a une perception du bon goût aussi affutée que celle d'un ver de terre.**

\- **Ouais, on va mourir de faim !** s'opposa à son tour Emmett après avoir donné un coup d'épaules à Alice pour sa remarque.

\- **Vous finirez bien par apprendre par cœur le numéro du livreur de pizzas du coin**, ricanais-je, déclenchant les gémissements de mes deux amis. Rosalie se contentait d'envoyer des sms, totalement absorbée par son téléphone.

Avant qu'une énième joute verbale ne commence, je levais la tête devant l'immense bâtiment qui se dressait maintenant devant nous et continuais d'avancer pour entrer dans les jardins. Ceux-ci étaient accessibles à tous ceux qui désiraient prendre un bol d'air sans pour autant s'aventurer dans les parcs de la fac. Avec empressement, je me dirigeais ensuite vers le jardin intérieur. Pour y accéder, il n'y avait pas de porte, juste une immense arche en pierres avec des gargouilles et le nom de Penn gravé sur les pierres. Une fois cette arche passée, nous vîmes se dresser devant nous un mini lotissement. Chaque maison était en pierre, avec du lierre grimpant sur la façade, et de petits jardins bien entretenus avec un chemin de gravier menant à la porte d'entrée. Pour avoir vu des photos sur le site du campus, je savais que les Maisons possédaient des jardins à l'arrière, tous reliés entre eux. Nous avançâmes jusqu'au cœur du petit quartier, impatients de découvrir la façade de la Maison où était inscrit le nom qu'on nous avait donné.

\- **Christophe Colomb, Charles Darwin-**

\- **Attends, sérieux ?** s'exclama Rosalie en écarquillant les yeux, coupant la parole à Alice qui énumérait le nom de chaque Maison devant laquelle nous passions. **Je suppose que si vous avez besoin de faire vos devoirs vous pourrez aller frapper là-bas.**

\- **Ouais ouais, bref. Elle est où la nôtre ?** s'impatienta Emmett en hâtant le pas. Il nous dépassa finalement d'une bonne dizaine de mètres, et hurla tout en sautillant. **ELLE EST LA LES FILLES ! LA MAISON DOUBLE H !**

Je courus presque jusqu'Emmett, sautillant avec lui quand j'arrivais enfin devant notre nouveau chez-nous.

Rien que de l'extérieur, elle était sublime. Les pierres blanches, le lierre grimpant le long des murs passant sous les fenêtres et redescendant jusqu'en bas du mur, tout donnait envie d'entrer dans la bâtisse. Le nom de la Maison était écrit en lettres de fer incurvées accrochées au-dessus de la porte. Les fleurs bordant le chemin étaient, elles, de toutes les couleurs : rouges, roses, violettes, blanches… le tout était parfaitement entretenu.

Une fois que les filles nous eurent rejoints, nous nous avançâmes tous les quatre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Rosalie sortit une des quatre clés de l'enveloppe qu'on lui avait confiée, et inséra la clé dans la serrure. Elle se recula ensuite.

\- **C'est vous qui allez vivre ici, après tout. Moi je ne serais qu'une invitée passagère dans votre demeure, mes seigneurs**, rit-elle en tendant le bras devant elle.

\- **Comme si tu n'allais pas venir sans arrêt ici**, se moqua Emmett en entrant. Je levais les yeux au ciel mais ne dis rien. Il avait pertinemment raison après tout : là où nous étions, Rose s'y trouvait aussi.

Nous le suivîmes à l'intérieur, pour atterrir dans une sorte de sas séparé du reste de la Maison par une épaisse porte en bois. Les murs étaient peints en jaune pâle, des tableaux étaient accrochés sur deux murs opposés et un très grand vase remplit de tournesols occupait un des angles près de la seconde porte. Le boitier de l'alarme où l'on devait entrer son code était accroché juste à côté.

Alice tendit la main vers le boitier et l'ouvrit pour accéder au clavier numérologique, puis s'empressa de taper le code. Après quelques secondes, la lumière rouge passa au vert, nous indiquant que l'on pouvait entrer sans déclencher l'alarme. Alice poussa impatiemment la porte et nous restâmes tous la bouche grande ouverte.

\- **Je… Ja… Tu… Hein ?**

Mes yeux, ceux d'Emmett et de Rose firent l'aller-retour entre Alice et l'homme qui s'affairait avec des cartons dans le salon.

\- **Hey mec, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?** s'étonna Emmett.

Le blond se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de son ami.

\- **Emmett ? Bah j'habite ici. Ne me dis pas que toi aussi ?**

\- **Ouais !**

Emmett s'approcha de Jasper et le prit dans une étreinte masculine. Rosalie passa sa main devant les yeux d'Alice tentant de la faire bouger.

\- **Bella, je crois qu'on l'a perdue**, me chuchota-t-elle le plus discrètement possible tandis que Jasper et Emmett s'extasiait de vivre entre potes.

\- **Merde. Attends, on va la conduire dans les chambres**, proposais-je en désignant l'escalier menant à l'étage.

Rose acquiesça et nous déplaçâmes Alice précautionneusement vers les escaliers, la faisant ensuite grimper les marches en l'empêchant de s'étaler de tout son long. Une fois là-haut, je pénétrais dans la première pièce que je trouvais et fermais la porte derrière nous.

\- **Alice, tu vas bien ?**

\- **Si je vais bien ? Mais non je ne vais pas bien !** s'époumona-t-elle. Les rires des garçons en bas s'arrêtèrent, nous faisant comprendre qu'ils avaient entendu le cri peu discret de notre amie. **Je ne vais pas bien du tout,** reprit-elle en baissant la voix. **Ce connard est-**

\- **Connard ? Je croyais que c'était ton prince charmant ?**

\- **Lui ? Cet ignoble… menteur ? Cet arnaqueur de merde ? Cet enfoiré de coureur de petites culottes ? Ce prétentieux-**

\- **OK, calme-toi, on a compris l'idée !** la coupais-je en levant les mains devant moi pour me protéger du flot d'injures que déversait la bouche de ma naine de meilleure amie. **Il a fait quoi pour mériter ça ?**

\- **Ilm'apasrappelée**, marmonna-t-elle en baissant la tête et en croisant les bras. Je plissais les yeux tandis que Rose lui demandait de répéter ses propos incompréhensibles. **Il m'a pas rappelée !**

\- **Tu nous fais toute une crise parce que Jasper ne t'a pas rappelée ?** grognais-je. Alice ouvrit la bouche d'indignation mais je la coupais. **Alors que vous vous êtes parlés hier soir et qu'il s'est passé seulement 12 heures depuis cette conversation ?**

\- **Ouais… Mais il ne m'a pas rappelé quand même !** bouda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- **Tu es ridicule**, soupirais-je. Je m'éloignais et ouvris la porte pour redescendre. Arrivée sur le haut des marches, je me retournais. **Au fait, tu as vérifié si tu avais de la batterie sur ton portable avant de planifier la Troisième Guerre Mondiale ?**

Je la plantais là et redescendis, suivie par Rosalie.

\- **Salut Jasper, désolée j'avais un truc à régler**, me justifiais-je en posant le pied sur le plancher. Lorsque je relevais la tête, je m'arrêtais net et j'entendis Rosalie soupirer d'un air défaitiste.

\- **Et demi-tour…** dit-elle en m'empoignant les épaules pour me faire à mon tour monter les escaliers.

Arrivées dans la chambre, Alice nous jeta un regard étonné. Elle s'était assise sur le bureau en bois contre la fenêtre, tenant dans sa main son portable qu'elle avait mis à brancher sur la prise en bas du mur.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant Rosalie me faire de l'air avec l'enveloppe contenant nos papiers.

\- **Tu sais, l'histoire qu'elle nous a raconté comme quoi **_**Il**_** était sur son radar-**

\- **Avec "son incroyable sens du style et son sourire à dix million de dollars"**, reprit Alice en souriant, se souvenant des paroles exactes que j'avais utilisées pour décrire la sensation que me procurait la présence peu éloignée de mon Adonis.

\- **Ouais bah son radar déconne complètement.**

Alice sauta du bureau pour se placer à quelques centimètres de nous.

\- **Non… Tu veux dire que ?** Rosalie acquiesça. **Non !**

\- **Si. Edward Cullen est en bas en train de rire avec Emmett et Jasper.**

\- **Putain de bordel de merde.**

* * *

**N/A : TADAAAAAAM. Vous avez voulu Edward ? Vous allez l'avoir. ;) Vous vous souvenez de cette idée farfelue de vous offrir des extraits pour vos reviews ? Oui-oui, elle tient toujours. À vous !**

**Love, Sigma.**


	7. Teenage Dream

**N/A : Bonsoir ! Je tiens à vous prévenir avant votre lecture, que ce chapitre est un peu particulier car il se déroule en partie d'un point de vue extérieur. Vous comprendrez pourquoi en le lisant. Au pogrome du jour, révélations et emménagement ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**TEENAGE DREAM**

\- **Alice, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** chuchota Rosalie alors que son regard était posé sur sa cousine.

Bella était toute pâle et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, ce qui était loin de la rassurer. De toutes ces années où elle la connaissait, elle n'avait jamais vu sa cousine dans un tel état. Est-ce qu'un garçon pouvait réellement pousser une femme à changer du tout au tout ? Après tout pourquoi pas, elle-même en avait fait l'expérience avec Riley…

\- **ON SE PLANQUE !** hurla Alice en se jetant au sol dans un bruit sourd, couvrant sa tête avec ses deux mains.

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira.

\- **Alice ? Tu fous QUOI ? On est pas dans Indiana Jones !**

La jeune femme retira lentement ses mains d'au dessus de sa tête et regarda autour d'elle en relevant légèrement celle-ci. Puis après s'être assuré que rien n'allait lui tomber dessus, elle grimaça et se releva, avant de se mettre à épousseter ses vêtements comme si de rien n'était.

Mais en vérité, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'_elle_ devait faire. C'était toujours elle qui paniquait et Bella qui trouvait les solutions, pas l'inverse ! Bella ne lui avait pas laissé de mode d'emploi pour la réparer en cas de panne ! Ou alors, elle avait égaré le manuel de la meilleure amie parfaite.

Alice frisait la crise de nerf et ça empira lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du regard de chien battu de Rosalie posé sur elle.

\- **Ouais, ok… Je réfléchis. Attends… attends…. Mais arrêtes de me regarder, tu me STRESSES !**

\- **J'ai rien dis !** protesta vivement Rosalie en écarquillant les yeux.

\- **JE L'AI LU DANS TES YEUX !** répliqua Alice, son mode névrosé désormais bel et bien activé. Ses yeux ne cessaient de faire l'aller-retour entre Rose et Bella, et quelque part elle espérait que son pétage de plomb allait faire réagir l'instinct de protection de sa meilleure amie envers elle.

\- **CONNERIES !** s'écria alors Rosalie, son ton montant également tant elle était agacée par l'attitude névrotique d'Alice.

Les deux filles s'approchèrent alors l'une de l'autre, prêtes à en découdre. Soudainement, une voix s'éleva, brisant le silence emplit de tensions qui régnait dans la chambre, et aussi bien Alice que Rose faillirent pleurer de joie.

\- **Les filles, loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger mais on n'était pas en train de s'occuper de moi là ?** demanda calmement Bella en se désignant de haut en bas avec sa main.

Rosalie ne quitta pas Alice des yeux et cette dernière répondit distraitement.

\- **Oui, oui tout à fait. Donc qu'est-ce que… ah oui ! Comment va-t-on faire sortir Bella de sa catatonie étant donné la présence d'Edward au rez-de-**

\- **Alice**, l'interrompit Rose, exaspérée par son incapacité à rester concentrée.

\- **Quoi ? Arrêtes de me couper la parole c'est-**

\- **Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est réveillée ?** s'exclama-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour la tourner vers Bella, qui lui fit un petit signe de la main.

Les yeux bleus d'Alice restèrent posés sur son amie un instant, puis elle se retourna vers Rose et haussa les épaules.

\- **Alors c'est quoi le problème ? Vous me dérangez pour rien, vraiment,** ajouta-t-elle, cachant le fait qu'elle avait eu horriblement peur pour Bella. Si quelque chose lui arrivait un jour, elle ne s'en remettrait pas, elle en était certaine. Déjà qu'elle pleurait dès que son amie se cassait quelque chose… et ça arrivait pratiquement tous les jours !

La petite brune retourna s'asseoir sur le bureau et s'empara de son téléphone, maudissant ce dernier. Si Jasper l'avait vraiment appelé, il devait la prendre pour la personne la plus horrible de la création en ce moment. Et s'il ne l'avait pas appelé… Eh bien, foi d'Alice Masen, il allait le regretter ! Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à qui on posait un lapin, même téléphoniquement parlant.

Rosalie quant à elle, fixait Alice d'un air ahuri. Elle arrivait à peine à croire à la scène surréaliste qu'elle venait de vivre.

\- **Non mais quelle-**

\- **Laisse tomber Rose !** la coupa Bella en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle savait que lorsqu'Alice agissait ainsi, c'était pour cacher ses véritables sentiments. Bien qu'exubérante, elle savait qu'Alice détestait autant se dévoiler qu'elle-même, et d'autant plus face à Rosalie qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme un mentor et qu'elle ne voulait décevoir sous aucun prétexte.

Bella alla s'asseoir sur le lit situé près de la porte et en face du bureau où Alice avait élu domicile, et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Pendant ce temps, Rosalie se dirigea vers la porte et l'entrouvrit dans le but d'écouter la discussion des garçons, un étage plus bas. Les voix lui parvenaient aussi bien que si elle s'était trouvée avec eux, et elle cru de bon conseil d'en faire part à Bella.

\- **Note ça pour plus tard, une fois les portes ouvertes on entend tout d'ici.**

Bella rit à la constatation de Rose, puis tenta de reprendre une respiration calme et régulière. Malgré ses pensées complètement dispersées, et donc son incapacité à se concentrer sur plus d'une chose à la fois, elle ne parvenait pas à oublier.

Oublier ses yeux verts qui s'étaient posés sur elle quand elle avait relevé la tête.

Oublier ses cheveux désordonnés brillant à la lumière venant de la baie vitrée ouverte.

Oublier le son de sa voix rauque quand il parlait avec Emmett et Jasper.

Oublier la mélodie de son rire quand il riait à leurs blagues.

\- **Génial**, marmonna avec sarcasme Rosalie en refermant la porte. Ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre allait causer quelques soucis… **Tiens, super isolation par contre**, ajouta-t-elle comme si elle faisait l'état des lieux de la maison, se rendant compte qu'on n'entendait plus rien une fois la pièce close.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui est génial ?** reprit Bella en relevant la tête pour la regarder.

Rosalie soupira, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Quoi que, tout bien réfléchi, il n'y en avait pas vraiment. Etait-elle juste supposée lui balancer ça dans la tronche et attendre de voir comment elle allait le prendre ? Rien que de le voir l'avait rendu catatonique. C'était quoi la prochaine étape, l'infarctus ? Elle tapota la poche de son jean pour s'assurer que son portable y était bien ; elle devait sûrement se préparer à appeler le 911, au cas où…

\- **Il semblerait que…** commença-t-elle en prenant son temps, articulant les mots avec minutie. **Il semblerait, et j'insiste sur le conditionnel-**

\- **Accouche !** grogna Bella en roulant des yeux, impatiente au possible. Elle détestait quand les gens tournaient autour du pot. Si on avait quelque chose à dire, on le disait clairement ou on se taisait, c'était sa philosophie.

Sa cousine prit donc une profonde inspiration et lâcha d'une traite.

\- **Edward est le cinquième colocataire.**

Elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir largué cette bombe sans avoir sécurisé le terrain plus minutieusement - il fallait vraiment qu'elle ralentisse sa participation à Call of Duty - en voyant les yeux de Bella se fermer et celle-ci tomber sur le côté, puis sur le sol. Rose se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, mais le cri d'Alice lui glaça le sang et la paralysa alors qu'elle allait porter la tête de Bella sur ses jambes.

\- **Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?** s'écria la brune en sautant sur ses pieds et en courant pour se pencher au-dessus de sa meilleure amie.

\- **Mais rien !** tenta de se justifier Rose en triturant nerveusement ses mains. Elle se mit à chuchoter en entendant des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. **Je lui ai juste dit qu'Edward était votre dernier colocataire… et apparemment elle n'a pas bien réagi.**

\- **C'était quoi ce cri ?** s'inquiéta Emmett en poussant la porte. **Bella !** hurla-t-il ensuite en se jetant sur cette dernière. **Bon sang il se passe quoi ici ? Ça fait deux fois qu'on entend quelqu'un tomber !** dit-il en passant son regard affolé tour à tour sur sa sœur et Rose, comptant sur l'une ou l'autre pour lui expliquer pourquoi sa meilleure amie était écroulée sur le sol. Il la prit dans ses bras et se releva doucement pour aller ensuite l'allonger sur le lit.

**\- EDWARD VIENS !**

Ce fut au tour des deux filles d'échanger des regards affolés en l'entendant appeler celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

\- **Pourquoi… pourquoi appelles-tu Edward ?** demanda anxieusement Alice, inquiète à l'idée de ce qu'allait dire Bella quand elle serait réveillée si Edward la voyait évanouie.

\- **Parce qu'il fait des études de médecine**, répondit Emmett en s'agenouillant près de lit. **Alors, pourquoi est-elle tombée ?**

\- **Elle a… entendu une mauvaise nouvelle**, avoua Rosalie en omettant de dire quelle était cette fameuse nouvelle. Elle en avait déjà assez fait à son goût.

\- **Certaines personnes qui ont des antécédents d'épreuves difficiles ont tendance à s'évanouir pour bloquer les émotions trop fortes que leur cerveau ne peut gérer sur le champ**, expliqua Edward en entrant alors dans la chambre et en s'approchant d'Emmett et Bella.

\- **Elle a perdu sa mère il y a deux ans...**

\- **EMMETT !** s'indigna Rosalie en lui donnant un coup de poing sur l'épaule. **Elle te tuerait si elle savait que tu parles de ça.**

Il haussa les épaules.

\- **Peut-être que c'est utile au Doc !**

\- **Il ne l'est pas encore je te signale, il ne fait que suivre des études de médecine, c'est un larbin en gros**, grogna Rosalie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- **Merci de ta confiance blondie**, rétorqua calmement Edward en prenant le pouls de Bella, habitué à ce qu'on le traite avec condescendance étant donné la voie qu'il avait choisi. **Mais mon père est médecin, je sais ce que je fais.**

Rosalie mordit sa langue pour s'empêcher d'aggraver la situation, mais ne put qu'admirer la répartie d'Edward. Au moins une personne qui ne s'écrasait pas devant sa colère, ça changeait.

\- **Il lui faudrait un peu d'eau pour son réveil. Elle est évanouie depuis quand ?** s'enquit-il auprès de la personne la plus proche de lui, soit Alice. Il réitéra cependant sa question à Rosalie quand il vit qu'Alice était incapable de lui répondre, trop bouleversée.

Les yeux d'Alice débordaient de larmes et son souffle était aussi court que si elle venait de courir un marathon. Edward sourit à Jasper quand ce dernier se proposa pour aller chercher de l'eau et retint un petit rire en voyant son pote regarder Alice avec des yeux de merlan frit. Dans d'autres circonstances, il l'aurait vraiment charrié, mais là, il devait rester professionnel et surtout, concentré.

Il tenta de passer sa main derrière la tête de Bella pour voir si elle avait une bosse, mais il avait besoin de savoir si ça lui faisait mal quand il touchait son crâne. Et pour ça, il fallait qu'elle soit réveillée. Il entreprit donc de lui tapoter les joues et de gentiment secouer ses épaules, avant de s'arrêter quand il la vit gigoter.

* * *

**N/A : Retour au point de vue de Bella**

\- **Mon Dieu Bella, tu vas bien ?** haleta Alice d'une voix aiguë en se penchant par-dessus mon visage, passant devant Edward.

\- **Je…** Je grimaçais au son de la voix et quelqu'un me tendit alors le verre d'eau. Je m'en emparais avec reconnaissance, bien qu'incapable de discerner qui me l'avait donné tant ma vision était floue, et le vidais d'une traite. **Oui… Juste un peu mal à la tête**, dis-je en posant ma main sur mon front, mes yeux se fermant.

Edward fronça les sourcils, et poussa gentiment Alice pour voir correctement sa "patiente".

\- **C'est certainement dû à l'évanouissement, mais tu as pu te faire une commotion cérébrale en tombant. Tu devrais aller passer un scanner à l'hôpital.**

Ma tête bourdonnait, les formes dansaient devant mes yeux et la pièce semblait tourner sans vouloir s'arrêter. Je tentais de me mettre en position assise mais retombais lamentablement en arrière.

\- **C'est ridicule…** contrais-je en clignant de nouveaux des paupières. Ma vision s'ajusta enfin et je continuais sur ma lancée, fixant le plafond. **J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de trucs et je-awhh.**

Ma voix fit un son atroce en se perdant au fond de ma gorge, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement qu'arrêter de parler en me rendant soudainement compte que la personne au-dessus de moi n'était autre que… lui.

Edward Cullen était à côté de moi. Seigneur. J'allais à nouveau tomber dans les pommes.

Sa main s'approcha dangereusement de moi et il la posa sur mon front, avant de lentement faire le tour de ma tête jusqu'à l'arrière de mon crâne, qu'il palpa doucement, à la recherche d'un quelconque soucis suite à ma chute.

Ma respiration se coupa en sentant la main d'Edward dans mes cheveux. J'avais toujours été très sensible, adorant qu'on me les touche, mais savoir qu'il s'agissait là des mains de l'homme de mes fantasmes me rendait vraiment… excitée. Je retenais mes gémissements avec difficulté, priant pour qu'il ne m'entende pas me ridiculiser malgré le peu de distance qui nous séparait, puis priant davantage pour que simplement personne ne m'entende à défaut d'aller me réfugier au fin fond de l'Alaska.

Après s'être rendu compte que je n'avais pour l'instant pas de bosse, Edward retira finalement sa main de mes cheveux et se recula.

\- **Bella a l'air d'avoir besoin de glace.**

Je jetais un regard désespéré à Alice, et celle-ci comprit que j'avais besoin d'une minute seule à seules avec elle et Rosalie.

\- **Super, et si vous alliez en chercher ?** suggéra-t-elle alors en les poussant presque hors de la chambre.

Jasper et Edward acquiescèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Cependant Emmett ne bougea pas de mon chevet, se penchant au-dessus de moi.

\- **Tu vas bien Bella ?** J'acquiesçais et Emmett se leva pour s'asseoir près de moi, à la place qu'occupait précédemment Edward. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et se lança alors après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. **La peur que tu viens de me faire subir m'a fait réaliser quelque chose et… Voilà, les sentiments que j'ai pour toi sont plus qu'amicaux.** J'haussais les sourcils, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Mais Emmett n'avait pas terminé. **Bella, épouse-moi.**

Un silence de mort plana sur la pièce pendant un court instant, tandis que j'ouvrais la bouche si grandement qu'une grenouille pouvait facilement y faire son lit. Dire que j'étais choquée était un doux euphémisme, et j'imaginais très bien l'explosion nucléaire qui devait avoir lieu dans le cerveau d'Alice suite à la déclaration de son frère.

Puis, avant que j'aie l'occasion de répondre quoi que ce soit, le géant éclata de rire.

**\- Tu verrais ta tête Bella ! Oh mon Dieu, HILARANT !**

**\- Hi… hilarant ? Tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie crétin !** grognais-je en le poussant par terre. Il était cependant tellement hilare qu'il se mit à rouler au pied du lit, à bout de souffle.

**\- Fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour détendre l'atmosphère ! **réussit-il à articuler entre deux rires, toujours allongé au sol. **J'aurais dû prendre une photo**, ajouta-t-il avec une légère moue qui se dissipa lorsque je lui donnais un coup de pied le faisant rouler jusqu'au couloir, où il buta contre Edward qui revenait avec un bol de glaçons. Bol qui bien entendu, se déversa entièrement sur Emmett. Ce fut à notre tour d'éclater de rire.

**\- Tu verrais ta tête Em ! HILARANT !** l'imitais-je avant de lui tirer la langue quand il se releva et me regarda.

**\- Ouais, on est tous mort de rire !** grogna Emmett en se levant avant de jeter un regard noir à Edward, qui se contenta de rire et de redescendre pour prendre de nouveaux glaçons.

Rosalie en profita pour refermer la porte et s'assit sur le lit pendant qu'Alice s'agenouillait devant moi.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** demandais-je avec curiosité à mes deux amies.

**\- Je t'ai annoncé qu'Edward était votre colocataire et tu es tombée dans les pommes.**

**\- Comment ne pas se souvenir de ça… Non, je voulais dire après. Comment est-ce que je me suis retrouvée avec Edward caressant mes cheveux ?** rougis-je.

**\- Oh, tu dois ça à Emmett. Il a carrément paniqué quand il a entendu Alice crier que tu étais morte-**

**\- Alice ! **lui reprochais-je en faisant les gros yeux.

**\- Hey, tu ne réagissais même pas aux chatouilles ! Tu m'as vraiment foutu la trouille. Et puis Emmett a parlé de ta mère !**

**\- QUOI ?**

Alice acquiesça gravement, visiblement satisfaite d'avoir foutu son frère dans les emmerdes. J'allais carrément me le faire celui-là. Rose reprit.

**\- Donc… comme Edward est en études de médecine, il lui a demandé de venir voir comment tu allais.**

**\- D'accord. Ok, génial… Comment je vais faire avec lui comme colocataire ? Je veux dire, sérieusement. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait dans mes autres vies pour offenser le ciel au point qu'il me punisse comme ça ?**

**\- Arrêtes tes conneries Bella. Alice a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi, tu deviens mélodramatique.**

**\- Hey ! **m'insurgeais-je en même temps que ma meilleure amie.

**\- Bref, quoi qu'il en soit,** nous coupa Rose. **Il faut que tu trouves un moyen de lui parler sans ressembler à… un camion de pompier. Ou une attardée.**

**\- Très drôle.**

**\- Je suis très sérieuse.**

**\- Attends, vraiment ? Vous n'avez pas inventé toute cette histoire pour que je lui parle pas vrai ? Il est vraiment notre colocataire ?** questionnais-je soudainement suspicieuse. Elles m'avaient déjà traînée dans des plans plus que douteux, d'où ma méfiance.

**\- Promis, ce n'est pas une nouvelle idée digne de Farces &amp; Attrapes. Il va vraiment vivre avec vous toute l'année**, m'assura Rosalie. **C'est le meilleur ami de Jasper, ils ont postulé tous les deux pour vivre dans une Maison. Et comme Edward et Emmett jouent dans la même équipe, je crois qu'on va devoir les supporter tous les trois pendant pas mal de temps. Autant que tu t'entendes bien avec lui, ou du moins que tu arrives à lui dire ne serait-ce que "bonjour". Sinon ça pourrait pourrir votre année.**

**\- C'est vrai, imagine qu'il croie que tu ne peux pas le saquer ?** ajouta Alice.

J'écarquillais les yeux à son discours, n'ayant jamais pensé à ma situation de cette façon. J'avais toujours été plus ou moins timide concernant les garçons, et particulièrement concernant Edward. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, je ne voulais qu'il pense que je le détestais. Il fallait sérieusement que je me reprenne.

**\- Je fais comment pour ne pas m'évanouir quand il va me parler, ou pire, me toucher ?**

Alice gloussa.

**\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, je crois que tu ne serais pas contre le fait qu'il te touche.**

**\- Très spirituel.**

**\- Essaies de penser à quelque chose d'autre, **proposa Rose sans tenir compte de mon aparté avec Alice. **Pense à Charlie. Ça calmera définitivement tes ardeurs. En tout cas, ça a toujours marché pour moi. Je me souviens de ce jour au cinéma, j'étais avec Riley et il voulait absolument qu'on le fasse au milieu de tout le monde. Je voulais vraiment mais j'avais trop peur de me faire surprendre, alors pendant qu'il passait sa main sous ma culotte j'ai pensé à Charlie et ça m'a fait dégager sa main illico presto… Quoi ? **s'enquit-elle en découvrant nos visages écoeurés.

**\- T'aurais pu passer les détails, franchement. Je vois Charlie presque tous les jours ! Regarde j'en ai des frissons.**

**\- Et c'est mon père, c'est totalement dégueulasse.**

**\- Mais super efficace**, contra Rosalie.

Les garçons revinrent dans la chambre et Rosalie laissa de nouveau sa place auprès de moi à Edward. Il s'approcha lentement et je retins ma respiration. Puis il transvasa le contenu du bol dans une serviette et l'appliqua doucement sur mon front.

**\- Tu vas mieux ? **s'enquit-il, son souffle chaud effleurant mon visage.

Oh mon Dieu, j'avais envie de lécher ses lèvres.

Charlie. Charlie. Charlie. Charlie. Charlie. Charlie. Charlie. Charlie. Charlie.

**\- Euh… **Charlie-Charlie-Charlie-Charlie-Charlie-Charlie-CHARLIE-CHARLIE-CHARLIE. **Ouais, merci. Tu es doué avec tes mains visiblement.**

Oh.

Mon.

Dieu.

Est-ce que je venais vraiment de dire à l'homme le plus beau de la planète qu'il était doué avec ses mains ? Le rire de mes amis m'informa que oui.

Putain.

**\- Je veux dire… euh… par rapport à la médecine… enfin, quand quelqu'un m'ausculte en général je hurle à la mort… et là rien… tu vois quoi.**

Edward fit alors la chose la plus organisme de l'univers.

Enfin, la chose en quatrième position après le tiercé gagnant qui était m'embrasser, me prendre sauvagement, me faire l'amour. En l'occurence, il me sourit.

Avec le Destructeur de Petites Culottes 3000.

Je n'étais pas loin du tout de me mettre à haleter.

**\- Tu es marrante.**

Et toi, tu me donnes l'impression de vivre un rêve d'ado, avec cette façon dont tu m'excites qui m'empêche de dormir et mon coeur qui s'arrête quand tu me regardes… je n'étais pas en train de citer une chanson ? Peu importe, le résultat était le même. Côtoyer Edward, c'était comme un rêve éveillé.

**\- Merci**, marmottais-je en rougissant une fois de plus tandis qu'il me souriait de plus belle.

Charlie-Charlie-Charlie-Charlie-Charlie.

**\- Bon, maintenant que Bella va mieux on peut peut-être se concentrer sur les trucs super importants ? **demanda Emmett en revenant dans la chambre, ses cheveux toujours mouillés de leur rencontre avec les glaçons mais son t-shirt changé pour un sec.

**\- C'est-à-dire ?** demanda Alice en se relevant, tournant le dos à Jasper et jetant des regards désespérés à son portable en train de charger.

Visiblement, elle n'avait toujours pas résolu son problème : Jasper était-il un connard ou avait-il appelé plusieurs fois sans obtenir de réponse à cause du téléphone capricieux d'Alice ? Mystère.

**\- La répartition des chambres bien sûr !**

**\- À vrai dire, Jasper et moi avons déjà choisi nos chambres, pour des raisons pratiques**, dit Edward en retirant la serviette désormais mouillée de ma tête, les glaçons ayant fondus. **Comme je dois me lever assez tôt le matin et que je rentre tard, j'ai pris la chambre où nous nous trouvons actuellement puisqu'elle est la plus près des escaliers. Pour éviter de déranger quiconque le matin ou le soir, **expliqua-t-il avec un léger sourire.

**\- Ça ne me pose pas de problème, personnellement. C'est même gentil à toi de penser à ça**, ajoutais-je d'une voix timide, ce qui me valut un nouveau sourire d'Edward et une réitération de mon mantra.

Charlie-Charlie-Charlie-Charlie-Charlie-Charlie.

**\- Et moi j'ai pris celle du fond du couloir, c'est la plus petite mais celle qui a la salle de bain privée. Je passe pas mal de temps… **marmonna Jasper en rougissant légèrement.

Au regard d'Alice, je compris qu'elle mourrait d'envie de couiner un truc du genre "trop mignon" mais qu'elle se retenait, n'étant toujours pas renseignée sur Jasper et ses appels.

**\- Foutu portable,** marmonna-t-elle d'ailleurs en jetant un regard noir à son téléphone encore et toujours éteint.

**\- Bon, on va voir ce qu'il reste alors**, proposais-je avant de me relever.

**\- Doucement, fais attention.**

Edward me rattrapa par le coude lorsque je faillis tomber en me relevant trop vite, et je répétais le nom de mon père telle une prière tout en sortant ensuite de la chambre d'Edward pour découvrir les autres.

Au rez-de-chaussée de la Maison, il y avait des toilettes, un grand salon et une cuisine américaine, et l'accès à la terrasse et au jardin. Une fois l'étage monté on trouvait six portes : la première était celle d'Edward tout à gauche, puis les autres s'éloignaient des escaliers progressivement, jusqu'à la dernière porte à droite qui était la chambre de Jasper. C'est d'ailleurs celle-ci qu'on visita en premier, ce dernier voulant s'assurer qu'on était tous d'accord pour qu'il en bénéficie. Il fut rassuré quand tout le monde acquiesça, surtout Alice dont la taille ridicule du placard lui fit tourner les talons sans regrets.

La chambre tout de suite voisine à celle de Jasper, sur la gauche, était presque aussi petite que celle de Jasper, mais manquaient placards et salle de bain.

**\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? **s'exclama Alice en entrant dans la pièce, les sourcils froncés.

**\- C'est la chambre d'ami**, expliqua Emmett. **Personne n'est dupe, ils savent qu'on invite des gens vivant en dehors du campus à rester après des soirées arrosées et vu qu'ils restent une nuit en général, pas besoin de rangements.**

**\- T'es un expert en Maison toi ? **l'interrogea Jasper amusé, ce qui fit rire Emmett qui haussa les épaules.

**\- Disons que j'ai eu l'occasion d'en tester quelques-unes l'année dernière !**

Nous continuâmes notre exploration et découvrîmes que la chambre d'à côté partageait la salle de bain avec la chambre encore à gauche de celle-ci. La pièce était au moins deux fois supérieure en taille à celle de Jasper, mais une fois qu'Alice eut de nouveau inspecté la taille du placard, elle fut heureuse de laisser la chambre à son frère. Cependant, elle sauta sur la chambre suivante comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui n'était pas si étonnant puisque le placard était si grand qu'on aurait pu y faire entrer un canapé. De plus, elle et Emmett se fichaient de devoir partager la salle de bain puisqu'ils avaient eu à le faire toute leur vie.

Non pas que la demeure Masen soit trop petite pour que les enfants n'aient pas chacun leur salle de bain, mais Alice avait décrété que sa salle de bain deviendrait son dressing à l'âge de six ans et depuis, Emmett et elle s'étaient retrouvés colocataire d'hygiène. Ce qui leur avait valu beaucoup de retards qui à priori, allaient se reproduire cette année…

Je me retrouvais donc avec la dernière chambre, ce qui sincèrement m'importait peu. La taille des placards n'était pas primordiale, tout comme la personne avec qui j'allais partager ma salle de bain. Je restais dans ma chambre pour dormir et m'habiller, sinon j'étais tout le temps à la bibliothèque pour travailler ou dans l'espace de vie commune.

Pourtant, je fus agréablement surprise en ouvrant la porte, la chambre étant encore plus grande que celle d'Emmett, et je pouvais mettre un lit de la taille de celui d'Alice chez les Masen sans être encombrée le moins du monde. Le mur avait une grande baie vitrée comme les autres chambres, et en m'en approchant je vis une porte me permettant d'accéder au balcon donnant sur le jardin arrière de la Maison.

Pendant que je profitais de cette découverte, Alice ouvrit mon placard et claqua la langue.

**\- Heureusement que tu n'as que cinq paires de jeans, sinon ton placard exploserait.**

**\- M'en fou, j'ai un balcon ! **contrais-je en sautillant et en sortant pour le découvrir.

**\- En fait, nous possédons un balcon**, me corrigea Edward en me rejoignant. **Il part de la chambre de Jasper et continue jusqu'à ma chambre, on à tous une petite sortie pour y accéder**, m'indiqua-t-il en me dirigeant vers l'angle de la maison. En contournant celui-ci, j'arrivais en effet devant sa chambre, et je vis le bureau où Alice avait mis à charger son portable. Qui s'était d'ailleurs allumé.

**\- Alice !** criais-je pour qu'elle m'entende de l'intérieur de ma chambre. Elle nous rejoignit et s'extasia en découvrant à son tour le balcon.

**\- Ton portable est chargé**, lui indiquais-je en lui désignant la porte-fenêtre d'Edward.

**\- Ah, enfin ! **glapit-elle en se dirigeant nonchalamment vers cette dernière et en entrant sans même demander à l'intéressé ce qu'il en pensait. Je grimaçais en me tournant vers lui.

**\- Désolée pour elle, elle n'a pas vraiment de notion de "propriété privée".**

**\- J'ai l'habitude, Jasper est pire qu'Alice là-dessus**, rit-il alors que mon amie venait de s'asseoir sur le bureau. **Le seul truc qu'il considère comme vraiment personnel, ce sont ses produits pour les cheveux.**

J'hurlais intérieurement le prénom de mon père pour tenter de me contenir. Pitié, faites qu'il ne passe pas la main dans ses cheveux en souriant…

Et juste parce que je l'avais pensé, bien sûr, il le fit. Edward passa la main dans ses cheveux et sourit avec le Destructeur de Petites Culottes 3000.

Embrasse-moi.

Ouais, rien de ce côté-là, évidemment.

**\- Bella, tu viens prendre tes affaires ? Je les ai mises dans le salon**, m'apostropha Emmett en passant sa tête par la porte-fenêtre de ma chambre. Je saisis cette occasion au vol et m'échappais du regard ravageur d'Edward.

**\- Super, merci.**

Rose me lança un regard du style "tu vas bientôt te jeter sur lui" pendant que je retournais à l'intérieur et je l'attirais à ma suite dans les escaliers.

**\- Je ne sais pas comment je vais tenir toute la journée, et encore moins l'année scolaire, mais en tout cas la technique "Charlie" marche super bien alors, merci.**

**\- De rien. Allez, déballons ces affaires avant qu'il fasse nuit, je suis vraiment crevée.**

**\- Ouais, moi aussi. Tu parles d'une sacrée journée ! **ris-je en m'emparant d'un des cartons que j'avais pris, soufflant sous son poids tandis que Rose prenait celui d'à côté.

**\- Qu'est-ce que t'as mis deda-**

Elle fut interrompu par un cri perçant, et qui d'autre que notre meilleure amie pour l'avoir émis ? Nous accélérâmes le pas dans les escaliers pour arriver à temps afin de voir Alice se jeter au cou de Jasper.

**\- Oui, ça me ferait énormément plaisir de sortir avec toi mercredi !**

**\- Je croyais que… que tu ne voulais rien avoir affaire avec moi étant donné ton attitude aujourd'hui**, fit Jasper en enroulant finalement ses bras autour de la taille fine d'Alice.

**\- Et je croyais que tu ne voulais rien avoir affaire avec moi parce que tu ne m'as pas appelée, mais je me suis rendu compte que mon portable n'avait plus de batterie, **gloussa Alice - pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui.

**\- Alice qui glousse ? C'est définitivement un son que je ne veux plus jamais entendre**, marmonna Emmett derrière nous avec un de ses cartons.

**\- Tu m'étonnes**, acquiesça Rosalie en se dirigeant vers ma chambre, faisant fi d'Alice et de Jasper qui se souriaient comme des abrutis. Je levais les yeux au ciel et ricanais.

**\- Oh à mon avis Em, c'est autre chose que des gloussements qu'on entendra bientôt…**

Emmett fit une grimace et accéléra le pas vers sa chambre tandis que Rosalie entrait dans la mienne en marmonnant qu'elle détestait les couples.

**\- Elle a un problème blondie ? **s'enquit Edward en apparaissant à son tour après avoir monté les escaliers.

**\- Hey, n'insultes pas ma cousine**, m'insurgeais-je en oubliant pour le coup tout son sex-appeal. **Elle… vit une période difficile. Elle n'a pas besoin de ce genre de commentaires, s'il-te-plait.**

Quand on s'en prenait à ma famille ou mes amis, on pouvait être le Pape ou le Président, je sortais les crocs. Même si vous étiez super canon avec un sourire à vous foutre en l'air vos sous-vêtements.

**\- Désolée, je ne disais pas ça méchamment**, m'assura Edward en levant le carton qu'il tenait légèrement en l'air pour mimer un signe d'excuse. **J'appelle juste toutes les blondes comme ça, elles… Elles ne sont pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.**

Et juste comme ça, ma colère s'était volatilisée.

**\- Oh, alors tu es plus du genre brunes ?**

**\- Totalement du genre brunes.**

**\- Oh.**

Pitié, aidez-moi à survivre.

* * *

**N/A : Je dois vraiment vous donner le mode d'emploi sur celui-ci, vraiment ? Allez, pour vous faire plaisir. "MERDE ILS VIVENT ENSEMBLE QUELLE "surprise" ! Ce serait possible d'avoir leur premier baiser en extrait par MP ? :))))" A vous !**

**Love, Sigma.**


	8. Starships

**N/A : Figurez-vous que j'étais en train de mettre à jour mes chapitres quand je me suis rendu compte que le 8ème avait tout simplement… disparu. Volatilisé. Plus aucune trace nul part. Donc à 23:43, je me suis dis "oh je vais passer une excellente soirée à tout taper !" quand soudain, le Saint Graal : l'exportation du chapitre vers le doc manager. Merci, dieux de fanfiction. Et à vous qui vous demandez pourquoi je vais ai fait subir cette note d'auteur, j'avais besoin de partager mon soulagement, car le chapitre fait plus de 7,000 mots. Désolée… et bonne lecture ! (J'espère parce que comme vous l'avez lu, j'ai galéré)**

* * *

**STARSHIPS**

_"Jump in my hoopty-hoopty-hoop, I own that_

_And I ain't paying my rent this month, I own that_

_But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like_

_Dance all ya life there's no end inside_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star"_

Être réveillée par la douce voix de Nicki Minaj n'était pour la majorité des gens, certainement pas la meilleure façon de commencer la semaine. Pourtant, mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire en à peine quelques secondes, et ce avant même que j'aie ouvert les yeux.

Rapidement je me relevais de mon lit tout neuf - dépourvu de draps et de taie d'oreiller, car dans ma précipitation d'aller rejoindre les bras de Morphée la veille je n'avais pas exactement fait mon lit, je m'étais simplement effondrée dedans. J'ouvris davantage la porte de ma chambre qui était entrouverte, reconnaissant l'oeuvre d'Alice dans ces circonstances pas si mystérieuses ; la musique, la porte ouverte pour me permettre d'entendre cette dernière et encore mieux, la délicieuse odeur de pain grillé qui flottait dans l'air.

En arrivant en bas, je découvris avec satisfaction ne pas m'être trompée, une table de petit déjeuner parfaitement bien dressée m'attendant. Je souris en voyant Alice remuer ses fesses sur Starships, chantant en choeur les paroles que nous avions apprises des années plus tôt.

\- **Comme ça on chante sans moi sur **_**notre**_** chanson ?** lui demandais-je d'un ton accusateur, mais lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi elle vit mon petit sourire en coin amusé.

\- **Je la remets en boucle depuis au moins 20 minutes en attendant que ça te fasse t'extirper du lit !**

\- **Alors remets-là dès le début, femme !** m'exclamais-je en sautillant sur place.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Alice alla près de la chaîne-hifi apportée par Emmett et appuya sur un bouton pour remettre la chanson à son début. Ensuite, elle vint se placer à côté de moi en plein milieu du salon, et alors que les premières notes de la chanson retentissaient de nouveau, nous débutions notre chorégraphie.

Starships, ou la chanson qui résumait nos soirées en un seul mot. Nous avions inventé cette chorégraphie lors d'une soirée plus qu'arrosée et depuis, c'était devenu notre mantra pour faire la fête. Et quelle meilleure raison de faire la fête que notre premier réveil dans notre toute nouvelle maison, savourant notre liberté et une nouvelle année qui promettait d'être magique ?

_"I'm on the floor, floor, I love to dance_

_So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand_

_Get on the floor, floor, Like it's your last chance_

_If you want more, more, Then here I am"_

Nous chantions sur nos mouvements, et au final, c'est sans surprise que Rosalie descendit les escaliers, furibonde à cause du bruit - elle avait inauguré la chambre d'ami puisque nous avions fini de déballer la majorité de nos affaires assez tard. Cependant en nous voyant, elle se contenta de rire. En effet, nous voir nous trémousser à 10 heures du matin dans nos shorts de pyjama à motifs enfantins donnait plutôt envie de rire que de crier, et même si elle ne connaissait pas la chorégraphie, elle nous rejoignit et toutes les trois, nous terminâmes de danser jusqu'à la fin de la chanson.

\- **On va avoir droit au spectacle tous les matins tu crois ?** demanda alors Jasper, nous faisant toutes les trois nous tourner vers les escaliers d'un mouvement brusque.

Tels les Dalton rangés par taille, les garçons étaient assis sur les marches, nous regardant avec des sourires amusés sur les lèvres. J'aurais aimé être consciente de leur présence plus tôt afin de limiter les dégâts, mais vu leurs têtes ils n'étaient pas énervés, ce qui était tout de même un bon point.

\- **Moi, ça me convient tout à fait**, répondit Edward en faisant un de ses sourires ravageurs.

Je me sentis rougir comme une tomate et décidais de me réfugier dans la cuisine pour aider Alice à terminer de préparer le seul repas qu'elle ait jamais su cuisiner: le petit déjeuner.

Emmett quitta son poste sur les marches pour venir nous rejoindre et piqua une des gaufres qu'Alice venait de terminer de cuire.

\- **Moi ça fait dix ans que je me tape ces conneries. Je connais bien trop les paroles de Nicki Minaj à mon goût**, marmonnait-il.

\- **Je t'assure que beaucoup de femmes trouvent ça mignon que leurs mecs aiment les mêmes chanteuses qu'elles**, le rassura Alice avec un petit sourire amusé.

Son frère roula des yeux en mâchouillant le bout de sa gaufre tandis qu'Alice lui frappait le bras avec sa spatule, lui faisant émettre un petit couinement pas du tout viril.

\- **Emmett sérieux, t'es levé depuis 5 secondes et tu piques déjà à manger ?** fis-je en roulant des yeux. Je le poussais hors de la cuisine sans ménagement.

\- **Quoi ? J'ai pas mangé depuis une éternité !**

\- **Depuis 5 heures !** s'écria Rosalie d'un ton choqué.

\- **C'est ce que je dis**, répliqua Emmett en marmonnant, s'asseyant à la table du salon devant une tasse qu'il s'appliquait à remplir de café. **J'ai besoin d'un goûter toutes les cinq heures pour compenser mes énormes dépenses énergétiques.**

Cette fois-ci, sa remarque fit rire autant les filles que les garçons. Jasper, qui s'était assis en face de lui, arqua un sourcil en le regardant.

\- **Et quelles dépenses exactement ? T'as dormi dès que ta tête a touché l'oreiller après n'avoir pas levé le petit doigt pendant que Bella faisait le diner et que Rosalie débarrassait.**

\- **Je me souviens pas exactement de ça…** fit Emmett lentement en plissant les yeux, tandis qu'il se mettait à se disputer avec sa soeur sur ce qui s'était passé la veille, alors que je m'asseyais près de lui en sirotant mon verre de chocolat et repensant aux derniers évènements.

En une seule et même journée, j'avais découvert le lieu - génial soit dit en passant - où j'allais passer mon année scolaire ; rencontré mes nouveaux colocataires ; m'étais par la même occasion ridiculisée à plusieurs reprises devant ces derniers en m'évanouissant comme une larve, et pour finir, j'avais parlé à Edward Cullen.

Oui, j'avais _parlé_ à Edward Cullen, alias le Destructeur de Culottes 3000, alias mon fantasme sur pattes, alias le Dieu tout puissant du sexe, alias...

D'accord, j'avais besoin de respirer un instant.

Après avoir fini de ranger mes affaires dans ma chambre avec l'aide de Rosalie, je m'étais rendue compte que les autres avaient plus ou moins terminé et nous nous étions tous retrouvés dans la cuisine, assis autour de l'îlot central.

Jasper nous avait donné des bières ramenées dans une glacière, Emmett plusieurs des paquets de chips qu'il emmenait toujours partout avec lui par peur de mourir de faim, et nous avions commencé un petit apéritif improvisé. J'avais d'ailleurs été agréablement surprise en découvrant que la conversation était facile, puisqu'après tout nous allions vivre ensemble pendant plusieurs mois. Bien sûr, ça aidait que mes meilleurs amis et ma cousine soient présents mais c'était aussi parce que Jasper était vraiment une personne à qui on appréciait parler, sans parler du fait qu'Edward était aussi intelligent qu'il était beau. Soit énormément.

Alice avait fini par aborder les sujets sensibles du ménage et de la cuisine. Si tout le monde s'était mis d'accord pour établir un planning des corvées afin d'éviter qu'on s'entretue pour savoir à qui c'était le tour de faire la lessive, le problème de la nourriture était plus conséquent.

\- **Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je suis incapable de cuisiner. Mes talents se limitent à la cuisson des gaufres et la préparation du café - que j'ai interdiction de boire**, avait prévenu Alice sans détours. J'avais observé Jasper en songeant que s'il s'était attendu à une petite amie l'attendant chez eux avec un plat fait maison, il venait d'avoir son fantasme brisé, ce qui m'avait fait discrètement rigoler. **Ne parlons pas d'Emmett, c'est un cas désespéré. Il a déjà fait brûler des pâtes alors, c'est Bella qui fait à manger chez nous.**

Cette remarque avait fait hausser les sourcils curieux de Jasper et Edward, et nous avions dû expliquer notre relation, notre rencontre et notre façon de vivre de façon quasi-siamoise.

\- **I-S-A-B-E-L-L-A ?**

Je secouais la tête en revenant au présent. Relevant les yeux vers Emmett, je lui tapais le bras aussi fortement que possible.

\- **Bordel Em arrête de m'appeler comme ça !** grognais-je directement, avant de me rendre compte que tous les regards étaient dirigés vers nous.

Je rougissais immédiatement en me cachant dans mon verre, faisant mine d'avaler plusieurs gorgées alors qu'Emmett reposait sa question.

\- **Donc, avant que tu ne m'agresses aussi violemment, très chère Bella, je te demandais si tu allais faire le parcours des sororités cette année ?**

J'haussais les épaules en reposant mon verre et me redressais légèrement pour attraper une gaufre. En m'asseyant en tailleur sur ma chaise, je répondis tranquillement.

\- **Umm non. Je suis une Delta Nu Epsilon pour la vie !**

\- **Amen ma soeur !** s'exclama alors Rosalie en levant ses deux mains en l'air les paumes tournées vers le ciel, faisant rire Alice alors qu'Edward haussait les sourcils.

\- **Les ΔNE ?** demanda-t-il en souriant en coin. **Mais c'est que vous êtes nos ennemies naturelles alors**, déclara-t-il ensuite en riant, prenant tranquillement une pomme. Je luttais pour détacher mon regard de la façon dont il croquait dedans, léchait le jus qui coulait et avalait lentement.

Bordel. Je dus me rasseoir correctement et croiser mes jambes pour m'éviter de me faire voir dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante. Rosalie, ayant remarqué mon manège, éclata de rire, se tordant limite sur le sol. Je roulais des yeux, mais au moins cela eut le don de calmer mon excitation grimpante. Le fait qu'Edward porte un boxer, un t-shirt blanc et ses cheveux emmêlés du réveil ne pouvait pas exactement m'aider à me concentrer, donc je n'étais pas tout à fait fautive… pas vrai ?

\- **Ennemies naturelles ?** répéta Alice sans comprendre, le regardant avec ses sourcils haussés.

\- **Attends, tu n'es pas au courant de cette histoire ?** lui demandais-je en haussant à mon tour les sourcils. Alice était au courant de _tout_, tout le temps. D'ailleurs, ma remarque la fit rougir et elle secoua la tête en marmonnant "non".

Rosalie, se calmant immédiatement de son fou rire en comprenant la signification des paroles d'Edward, regardait ce dernier avec ses yeux froids.

\- **Ne me dis pas que tu es… un Alpha Chi Delta.** Elle avait dit ce nom avec un tel dédain que ses lèvres étaient pincées de dégout.

\- **Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?** demandait-il en plissant les yeux, avant de les écarquiller.

Emmett se releva brusquement de sa chaise en agitant vers Rosalie un morceau de gaufre presque terminé.

\- **TU ES UNE DELTA NU EPSILON !** l'accusa-t-il comme si elle venait de trahir le pays.

\- **Et fière de l'être ! C'est toi qui devrais avoir honte d'être un de ces abrutis d'Alpha Chi Delta.**

\- **Rosalie…** fis-je d'un ton calme, essayant d'attirer son attention sur le fait qu'elle était en train de se mettre dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

Trop tard.

\- **On est tous des AXΔ.**

La bouche de ma cousine s'ouvrit en grand et j'eus l'impression qu'elle venait de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Elle se leva à son tour, se penchant au-dessus de la table comme Emmett l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, son regard allant de mon meilleur ami à ses collègues de fraternité. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de dire un mot, Alice frappa du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Elle avait beau être petite, sa force était anormalement puissante.

\- **Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'amabilité de m'expliquer c'est quoi ce bordel entre les Dalta Apoil Et-ça-blabla et les Alpha Chichi Cobra ?** exigea-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Voyant que ni les garçons ni Rosalie ne semblaient enclins à lui répondre - sans compter qu'elle n'avait même pas réussi à prononcer les noms de manière correcte - je soupirais et me redressais. Mettant mes mains sur les épaules d'Emmett, je le fis se rasseoir et l'empêchais de parler en lui fourrant le reste de sa gaufre dans la bouche, lui jetant un regard d'avertissement quant à la prochaine connerie qu'il pourrait sortir. Il lâcha un petit grognement avant de se mettre à mâcher lentement.

Heureusement, je n'eus pas à faire de même avec Rosalie, qui se rassit en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, fixant toujours les garçons d'un regard noir.

\- **Bon, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu ne sois pas au courant de cette histoire en fin de compte, vu que les problèmes de sororités et fraternités restent assez secrets jusqu'à ce qu'on soit fourré dedans.**

Ma meilleure amie me regarda sans rien dire, attendant simplement que je lui explique pourquoi une guerre était sur le point d'éclater alors que tout se passait bien à l'origine.

\- **Il y a plusieurs décennies, au moment où UPenn a été fondée, les ΔNE et les AXΔ étaient très proches, puisque la sororité regroupait les filles sportives, et la fraternité les garçons athlétiques. Ce détail n'a d'ailleurs pas changé aujourd'hui, mais le reste… Un dénommé Joshua Butler des AXΔ, sortait avec Brittany Fonte des ΔNE. Ils étaient très amoureux et ça semblait être l'idylle parfaite puisque leur relation permettait à leurs confréries de devenir les plus grosses de l'université.**

\- **Sauf que Brittany-la-pervertie a tout fait capoté**, m'interrompait Emmett avec un air hautain. Je n'eus pas besoin de regarder Rosalie pour voir sa mâchoire se serrer.

\- **Tu veux dire Joshua-j'saute-sur-toi ?** cracha-t-elle en gardant ses bras fermement sur sa poitrine, comme si ça l'empêchait de sauter au cou d'Emmett - ce dernier était de toute façon bien trop occupé à ne pas tenter de loucher sur ladite poitrine.

\- **Hey ! C'est MOI qui raconte**, répliquais-je en leur jetant à tous deux un regard noir. **Prenez exemple sur Edward et Jasper, eux au moins ils ne disent rien.**

\- **On sait que c'est peine perdue de discuter avec une ΔNE**, répondit nonchalamment Edward en haussant les épaules, Jasper acquiesçant à ses propos.

Seigneur, j'allais en prendre un pour frapper sur l'autre. Heureusement qu'ils étaient mignons, ça rattrapait leur connerie.

\- **Brittany a trompé Joshua… ou vice versa, c'est ça ?** demanda Alice en comprenant ce qui s'était passé, exprimant ainsi à voix haute la raison de la querelle des deux confréries.

\- **Le problème, c'est que personne ne le sait vraiment. D'où leurs surnoms…** fis-je en soupirant. **Les ΔNE disent que c'est Joshua-j'saute-sur-toi qui l'a trompé avec sa meilleure amie, et les AXΔ…**

\- **Disent la vérité, à savoir que Brittany-la-pervertie l'a trompé avec son meilleur ami.**

Venant de nulle part, Emmett se prit soudainement une gaufre en pleine tête. Enfin, venant de Rosalie. Je me plaçais entre les deux pour éviter qu'ils s'étranglent et soupirais.

\- **Emmett, je croyais que tu étais passé au-dessus de ça !** lui dis-je en penchant la tête sur le côté, le regardant sans comprendre.

Quand j'avais rejoint la sororité des Delta Nu Epsilon deux ans plus tôt, Emmett avait fait la tronche, m'expliquant cette petite légende urbaine. Puis dans ma sororité, mes soeurs m'avaient à leur tour raconté leur version de l'histoire. Ça faisait des décennies, et pourtant personne ne s'était jamais entendu sur cette histoire qui était d'ailleurs, plus que ridicule.

\- **Ouais mais.. toi ça va, elle c'est pas pareil**, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. **Je ne la connais pas**, ajouta-t-il en se renfrognant.

\- **Et donc quoi, parce que tu ne la connais pas tu dois la détester parce qu'elle fait partie de la sororité que tu es supposé haïr à cause d'une histoire vielle d'une dizaine d'années ? Même question pour toi Rose !** m'exclamais-je en me tournant vers ma cousine qui avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui disparut quand elle vit mon air sérieux.

\- **Non**, marmonnèrent les deux. Je roulais des yeux et nous reprîmes le repas en silence.

Au fond, je savais que l'excuse de ne pas connaitre Rosalie n'était pas valable. Le fait est qu'Emmett n'était pas ravi que je sois une ΔNE mais que puisqu'il me considérait comme sa soeur, ça ne posait pas plus de problème que ça. Mais avec Rosalie, une fille avec qui il aurait pu sortir… les choses étaient différentes.

Pour l'instant, j'avais su me contrôler, mais c'était plus fort que moi et ma colère resurgirait à un moment ou un autre. Faire partie des Delta Nu Epsilon me rendait obligée de défendre ma sororité, spécialement face à nos "ennemis" comme l'avait si justement dit Edward. J'avais beau trouver les raisons de cette querelle stupide, celle-ci était tellement ancrée dans notre quotidien, dans les bizutages et les soirées, qu'on ne pouvait pas s'en ficher du jour au lendemain.

Je me souvenais très bien la façon dont Jane, après être sortie sans le savoir avec un gars des Alpha Chi Delta, s'était faite lynchée par notre groupe. Elle avait dû se teindre les cheveux en vert, couleur de la honte qu'elle avait amené sur notre "famille" en couchant avec l'ennemi.

Tout ça devenait de plus en plus intéressant. Non seulement je m'interdisais quoi que ce soit avec Edward - ce dieu de toute façon intouchable - mais en plus, notre université ou plutôt nos fraternités, nous l'interdisaient aussi. Je me mordis la lèvre en me rendant compte qu'évidemment, je voulais encore plus l'interdit.

Cette année allait être longue, très longue.

Après cette petite rixe matinale, les tensions s'étaient finalement calmées dans le début d'après-midi avec le départ de Rosalie. Elle était rentrée chez moi et Charlie, voulant terminer de ranger ses affaires et surtout, commencer ses recherches de job. Elle avait beau avoir vécu une horrible expérience, il était hors de question pour elle de se laisser abattre un instant de plus. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'admirais tellement.

\- **Sinon, vous vous êtes rencontrés où Edward et toi ?** demanda Alice à Jasper alors qu'ils déballaient tous les deux des objets de décoration que ma meilleure amie avait pensé à prendre afin de rendre notre chez nous plus personnel.

J'étais en train de ranger la vaisselle dans les placards de la cuisine, et me trouvais en train de tendre l'oreille pour en apprendre plus sur mon fantasme ambulant.

Aucun jugement permis.

\- **Ed et moi on s'est rencontrés à la Pennington School.**

J'haussais les sourcils, étonnée car Pennington était un pensionnant connu pour son ancienneté et ses règles strictes. Les enfants y étaient pour la plupart envoyés dès leur cinq ans et ce, jusqu'à leur majorité. Il faudrait que je me souvienne de partager ce détail avec Rose, puisqu'elle avait été envoyée en pension pendant une année qui lui avait laissée un très mauvais souvenir. Avec de la chance, elle s'adoucirait envers Edward et Jasper.

\- **Combien de temps ?** demanda Alice, et je la bénis intérieurement pour être aussi maladivement curieuse et aussi mon espionne infiltrée sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte.

\- **J'y suis allé à 6 ans et je suis resté jusqu'à mes 13 ans.**

\- **Et moi de mes 6 ans à mes 18 ans**, intervint alors Edward en descendant les escaliers tranquillement, souriant tandis qu'il venait dans la cuisine prendre un verre d'eau. Il était en tenue de sport devant sûrement aller faire un footing ou aller vers la salle de gym, où Emmett s'était déjà envolé peu après le départ de Rosalie.

\- **Oh donc tu n'as pas connu d'autre école que Pennington avant de venir à UPenn**, en déduisis-je, songeant que ça devait être assez dur de grandir sans ses parents et entourés de professeurs payés pour vous "élever".

\- **Ça ne t'a pas fait peur d'arriver ici si tu n'as connu qu'un seul endroit avant ?** lui demandait Alice en faisant écho à mes pensées.

Edward haussa les épaules, terminant son verre d'eau avant de le rincer et le mettre sur le côté de l'évier pour qu'il sèche.

\- **Ça m'a fait.. c'était étrange, oui. Mais j'ai l'habitude de pas mal voyager alors je n'ai pas vraiment eu peur**, sourit-il en regardant Alice via l'ouverture de la cuisine américaine donnant sur le salon. **Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec la salle de sport.**

Il nous adressa un vague signe de la main avant de sortir de la maison, Alice et Jazz le saluant distraitement. Pour ma part, je ne répondis pas à son petit au revoir puisque j'étais bien trop occupée à m'imaginer un Edward en sueur, soulevant des poids qui feraient saillir ses muscles de la plus délicieuse des façons. Il pousserait un grognement viril sous l'effort, puis s'essuierait le front et… ughhhh. Une douche froide commençait à être plus que nécessaire.

Après avoir eu sa réponse, Alice elle, se recentra sur sa mission première, soit découvrir autant de choses que possibles sur son cher Jasper.

\- **Et tu as atterri où après Pennington, si tu n'y es resté que jusqu'à tes 13 ans ?**

\- **KCS.**

Je sortis finalement de ma cachette, ma tête dépassant de la porte entre le salon et la cuisine.

\- **L'école militaire ?** demandais-je un sourcil arqué. Décidément ces garçons piquaient ma curiosité.

\- **Exactement**, acquiesça-t-il en me souriant légèrement. **La King's Christian School. Mes parents sont militaires tous les deux**, rajouta-t-il en guise d'explication puisque l'école en question était plus ou moins exclusive aux enfants de militaires de Philly, ces derniers bénéficiant de tarifs sur les frais de scolarité.

Je terminais de ranger la vaisselle puis regardais autour de moi. Ça ne faisait qu'un jour que nous avions envahi les lieux de la Maison Hugh Hefner et pourtant, celle-ci nous ressemblait déjà. Les tonnes de paquets de chips d'Emmett étaient empilés dans un des placards, les fiches de révision d'Edward traînaient sur une des tables, les coussins art déco colorés d'Alice agrémentaient le canapé, les battes de baseball de Jasper étaient empilées dans un coin de la pièce, et mon sac de sport avec mes affaires de danse traînait près de l'entrée.

Souriant à cette constatation et laissant Alice et Jasper à leur conversation, je montais pour me rendre dans ma chambre et me préparer pour la journée. Tout en prenant mon shampooing et différents effets de toilette, je m'immobilisais soudainement avec tout dans les bras alors que la réalité me frappait de plein pied.

J'allais devoir partager ma salle de bain avec Edward.

Il n'était pas nécessaire de vérifier mes joues dans le miroir pour remarquer qu'elles avaient rougies, je me sentais brûler intérieurement avec toutes mes pensées impures. Un Edward tout nu sous la douche, avec l'eau dégoulinant sur son corps d'Apollon… Si j'avais cru avoir besoin d'une douche froide, plus tôt en imaginant Edward en sueur, l'effet d'Edward en train de se laver était dix million de fois plus dévastateur.

En prenant une profonde inspiration, je m'exhortais à entrer dans cette pièce qui était mine de rien, aussi la mienne, et tirais le rideau de douche afin de mettre mon shampooing et mon savon dans le panier en métal qui était fixé au mur. Je mordillais ma lèvre en y voyant le shampooing d'Edward et son gel douche, et soufflais lentement en songeant que j'allais sentir son odeur dès que je me laverais.

Inutile de préciser que je faillis mourir d'une crise cardiaque rien qu'à imaginer sentir comme mon dieu du sexe.

\- **Bella !**

\- **Oui ?** répondis-je en criant à Alice, qui semblait toujours en bas.

\- **N'oublies pas que tu m'as promis de m'emmener au rush !**

Je soupirais légèrement en posant mon front contre le mur. Comment aurais-je pu oublier ? Elle ne m'avait pas tellement laissé le choix. Depuis des mois maintenant, elle me bassinait avec le rush - et de toute façon, mes soeurs des ΔNE ne m'auraient pas accordé le luxe de ne pas venir. En effet, étant active depuis deux ans dans la sororité, j'avais aussi un rôle à jouer dans les trois prochains jours.

\- **Je sais Ali, je prends ma douche, on se prépare et on y va ? J'ai rendez-vous avec Jane dans 2h**, lui dis-je donc alors que je l'entendais monter les escaliers. Elle me sourit en passant devant moi, acquiesçant en allant à son tour s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour se préparer.

Je refermais la porte à clé, me dévêtis rapidement et me faufilais sous la douche. L'eau chaude m'aida à me relaxer, et j'espérais que cette année le rush n'allait pas être aussi épuisante que les années d'avant.

Lorsque j'avais intégré UPenn deux ans plus tôt, j'avais comme la grande majorité des étudiants participé au rush, soit une sorte de portes ouvertes pour rejoindre des confréries. Je m'étais rapidement rendu près les Delta Nu Epsilon du fait de mon statut d'athlète, et je n'avais jamais regretté ma décision de faire partie de cette sororité, m'étant tout de suite entendu avec les actives chargées d'accueillir les candidates. D'ailleurs, j'avais été une des premières pledge, ou bizut, à être devenue active et ça avait toujours été une de mes fiertés - car entrer dans une sororité et surtout, y trouver sa place, n'était pas aussi facile que ça en avait l'air.

C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Jane, la leader de notre sororité, m'avait chargé de m'occuper du recrutement des candidates cette année. J'allais voir défiler toutes les volontaires et sélectionner les plus prometteuses pour leur faire passer les rites d'initiation jusqu'à ce qu'au final, une trentaine d'entre elles soit admises. J'avais assisté Heidi l'année dernière aussi je savais comment ça se déroulait, autrement dit, ça pouvait aussi bien être génial qu'épuisant. Et avec Alice, je n'avais aucun doute sur le résultat de cette journée.

* * *

\- **OH MON DIEU, C'EST CE QUE JE CROIS QUE C'EST ?**

Je rougis en me rendant compte que plusieurs dizaines de têtes se tournaient vers nous au cri du coeur d'Alice. Y avait-il un moyen plus embarrassant de se faire remarquer que celui-ci ?

J'eus la réponse à ma question quand Alice se précipita vers ce qui l'avait fait crier, et souhaitais pouvoir me cacher dans un tout petit trou de souris.

Insouciante des regards sur elle, comme toujours, Alice prit une brochette de marshmallow qu'elle tendit afin de la plonger dans la fontaine de chocolat, et commença à la manger en fermant les yeux sous le plaisir que cela lui procurait. J'adorais Alice, je l'aimais comme ma soeur mais là… Il allait falloir qu'elle se tienne. Je m'approchais et lui fis rapidement lâcher la brochette, et malgré son regard de chien battu, je ne cédais pas à ses demandes et la tirais par le coude vers le bureau situé au centre de la pièce.

Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'on vagabondait de confréries en confréries afin de combler le désir d'Alice d'en trouver une qui lui irait pour ses deux années ici. Elle aurait continué si elle avait pu, mais j'avais des obligations à remplir auprès de ma propre confrérie si je ne voulais pas m'en faire dégager à coup de pieds aux fesses.

\- **Bella, enfin !** s'exclama d'ailleurs Angela en me voyant arriver. Tout comme moi, elle avait une petite robe violette avec un pin's des ΔNE. Toutes nos soeurs portaient la même chose aujourd'hui, histoire de mieux nous différencier. Au moins, je n'étais pas la seule à ressembler à une aubergine.

\- **Désolée Angie, mais j'ai que.. 10 minutes de retard**, plaidais-je en m'approchant, la serrant rapidement dans mes bras en souriant d'un air désolé.

\- **Ce qui est un miracle, je sais. Allez prends place, je dois allez aux toilettes de toute urgence !** rit-elle en s'éloignant rapidement alors que j'allais derrière le majestueux bureau en bois de chêne où de nombreux prospectus trônaient - enfin j'imaginais, étant donné que les différentes piles de fiches d'inscription étaient déjà presque vides, alors que la boite recueillant lesdits bulletins était pleine à craquer. Encore une année avec plus de demandes que d'offres.

Je vis Alice regarder la brochure, puis prendre un bulletin d'inscription. J'arquais un sourcil en la regardant, attendant une explication puisqu'Alice n'était pas vraiment une grande sportive, si ce n'est courir du salon à la cuisine pendant la pause pour prendre des sucreries.

\- **Quoi ? Tu es chez les Delta Nu Epsilon, Rosalie y est aussi, ça semble normal que je veuille tenter le coup non ?**

J'haussais les épaules en riant légèrement.

\- **Si tu veux. Mais ne précise pas dans la case "sport" que tu fais du ping-pong, ça risque de mal passer**, m'amusais-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Elle rit légèrement en secouant la tête, ses courts cheveux noirs remuant dans tous les sens, et alla s'asseoir sur le côté afin de remplir tranquillement son bulletin.

Je passais ensuite la prochaine heure à répondre à des questions d'aspirantes, essayant de ne pas détruire les rêves de celles qui ne savaient même pas ce qu'était un altère. Tous les ans c'était la même chose; sous prétexte d'être belles, riches ou les deux, elles pensaient que la sororité allait passer sur le fait qu'elles ne faisaient aucun autre sport que le "sport en chambre" comme l'avait dit une année une aspirante appelée Katherine. C'était le souci majeur des ΔNE. Nous étions connues pour être des fêtardes, organisant les meilleures soirées du campus - avec nos chers ennemis les AXΔ. Ainsi nous avions tous les ans beaucoup de demandes, mais ces filles oubliaient que nous promouvions l'idée d'un corps sain dans un esprit sain. Il ne suffisait pas d'avoir un portefeuille et des relations pour entrer ici, il fallait avoir un cerveau et le désir d'entretenir son corps au lieu de se contenter de profiter des dons de Mère Nature. Ces écervelées me rendaient folle.

\- **Dis-moi, tu n'as pas peur de couper court à votre idylle naissante avec Jasper ?** demandais-je finalement à Alice une fois que les différentes candidates étaient en train de parler avec d'autres actives dispersées dans la pièce, me laissant enfin me reposer.

Ma meilleure amie me regarda un instant sans rien dire, avant de sourire en coin, de ce sourire diabolique qui ne laissait entendre que le pire.

\- **Ce sera tellement romantique ! Deux confréries ennemies, deux amants cachés. Comme Roméo et Juliette !**

Je roulais des yeux à sa réponse.

\- **Alors, a) vous ne sortez pas encore ensemble, et b) on n'est pas non plus à s'entre-tuer lorsqu'on se croise. En fait, on est même assez souvent obligé de se croiser**, lui rappelais-je puisque pour tous les évènements caritatifs sur le campus nos confréries étaient associées depuis leur création - avant "l'incident".

Elle balaya ma réponse d'un geste de la main, ne me prêtant déjà plus attention. Quand je regardais ce qu'elle faisait par-dessus son épaule, je la vis sur son portable occupée à chercher une robe violette pour son rite d'initiation. Maintenant, elle voulait à tout prix entrer chez les ΔNE, et ce dans le but d'accomplir son fantasme d'amants maudits. Tout simplement génial.

Alors que je baillais effrontément, me fichant qu'on me regarde ou non, j'écarquillais les yeux en voyant par la fenêtre donnant sur le devant de la maison de la sororité, un rassemblement d'Alpha Chi Delta sur notre pelouse. Ils portaient tous leurs tenues de sport, et faisaient des étirements comme si de rien n'était.

Sans réfléchir, je me levais rapidement et sortis de la demeure, suivie par quelques actives et candidates curieuses. Je m'approchais d'Emmett en quelques pas, qui discutait avec Jasper, Démétri, Edward, James et d'autres membres des AXΔ.

\- **Je peux savoir ce que vous faites sur **_**notre**_** terrain ?** demandais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, mon pied frappant le sol avec agacement.

Le regard des garçons se posa sur moi, et je me retenais de sourire en remarquant que ma tenue semblait leur plaire. En effet, la robe ne laissait pas vraiment de place à l'imagination. Bien sûr, le regard d'Edward me fit rougir et je me demandais s'il aimait ce qu'il voyait, mais je tentais de canaliser ces rougeurs et mes pensées en gardant mon regard fixé sur celui de mon meilleur ami, qui haussa les épaules à ma question.

\- **On fait juste le devoir de tout bon citoyen Bells**, il me fit un sourire innocent que je n'achetais pas une seule seconde.

\- **Arrêtes les conneries Masen, et accouches !** répliquais-je en soufflant.

Ce fut James qui me répondit cette fois.

\- **On vient tout simplement pour montrer à ces charmantes demoiselles**, commença-t-il en souriant de façon séductrice aux candidates derrière moi, **ce qu'elles manquent si elles deviennent membre des Delta Nu Epsilon. Car une ΔNE et un Alpha Chi Delta ne peuvent pas sortir ensemble.**

Vous vous souvenez quand j'avais dit que je n'étais pas pour les querelles causées par ces conneries de qui a trompé qui des années avant que nous soyons nés ? Eh bien ça ne m'empêchait pas d'être furieuse à cet instant précis. Les ΔNE avaient été d'un soutien infaillible à un moment de ma vie où j'en avais désespérément besoin, et que les AXΔ essayent de réduire nos membres me fit plisser les yeux de colère.

Je me tournais vers les candidates en affichant mon plus beau sourire déclarant d'un ton affecté.

\- **Et si les Delta Nu Epsilon ne sont pas autorisées à sortir avec des Alpha Chi Delta, c'est tout simplement de l'auto-préservation, car les soeurs veillent les unes sur les autres. Aucune d'entre nous ne veut revivre ce par quoi est passée Brittany Fonte.**

Mes soeurs hochèrent la tête d'un air désolé, alors que les garçons se mettaient à protester véhément. Mais ça ne servit à rien, et Emmett le comprit en même temps que moi. Le fait d'avoir fait ce mouvement d'attaque alors qu'ils étaient en terrain ennemi n'avait pas été des plus intelligent. En venant nous provoquer, ils ne faisaient que renforcer le sentiment d'insécurité du petit groupe féminin désirant nous rejoindre et alimenter les rumeurs concernant Joshua-j'saute-sur-toi.

\- **Allez les gars, on y va. Elles ne savent pas ce qu'elles ratent !** s'exclamait alors Emmett en reniflant dédaigneusement.

Il m'adressa cependant un clin d'oeil en faisant demi-tour, nous rappelant à tous les deux que cette petite rivalité n'avait lieu d'être que dans le cadre de nos confréries respectives. Démétri m'envoya un baiser en partant, alors que Jasper fit un salut de la main à Alice. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour deviner que ma meilleure amie était extatique.

À peine dix minutes plus tard, alors que je venais de retourner dans la maison et parlais avec Angela de ce qui venait de se passer, j'entendis mon portable sonner. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers le panier posé sur le bureau où toutes les actives avaient mis leurs téléphones afin de se concentrer sur la journée de recrutement au lieu de flâner sur les réseaux sociaux, et récupérais le miens.

\- **Ils ont osé !** s'écria Rosalie à l'autre bout du fil. Je grimaçais en éloignant le téléphone de mon oreille. **Je viens de recevoir une alerte Twitter mais je n'arrive pas à y croire !**

\- **Rose, de quoi tu parles exactement ?**

\- **Mais de l'idée débile des Alpha Chi Delta !** grogna-t-elle comme un doberman enragé.

Je me passais la main sur le visage en soupirant avant de dire calmement, une fois son flot d'insultes tari.

\- **Ce n'est pas si grave. En fait, ça nous a même amené plus de candidates, ce dont on se serait bien passée si tu veux mon avis.**

Ça la calma immédiatement, et c'était vrai. Plusieurs autres filles curieuses de tout ce remue-ménage étaient entrées depuis le départ des garçons.

\- **Vraiment ? Oh. Bien alors. Bon je te laisse, j'ai un entretien d'embauche. Ciao !**

Et sans plus tarder, elle raccrocha. Je lâchais un petit rire en reposant mon portable à sa place, me demandant si Rosalie avait été plus énervée par l'action des AXΔ ou par le fait qu'elle avait été menée par Emmett. Puis je retournais à mes activités de lèche-bottes, consistant à convaincre toutes les jeunettes que ma sororité était la meilleure à laquelle s'inscrire. Même si ce n'était pas très difficile, c'était un exercice plus qu'ennuyant, et je me laissais donc aller à mes pensées puisque la conversation de la blonde à laquelle je parlais n'arrivait pas à tenir mon esprit en alerte.

Demain soir, il y avait une grosse soirée organisée au Ric's, le bar étudiant le plus populaire du campus, pour célébrer la rentrée universitaire. Je me demandais si j'allais y croiser Edward. Ça faisait quatre ans que j'y allais grâce à Emmett et que j'espérais voir mon Apollon. En général, je le voyais rapidement en train de s'amuser avec ses amis, mais cette année puisque nous vivions au même endroit, j'allais certainement le voir davantage pas vrai ?

Un sentiment dérangeant tordit mes entrailles.

Au lieu d'être excitée à cette pensée, je me trouvais soudainement inquiète. J'allais certes le voir davantage, mais j'allais peut-être même le voir… trop. Mon cerveau avait fini par s'habituer à devenir fou lorsqu'il était à proximité, et à gérer mon état de semi-dépression quand il n'était nul part aux alentours. Le voir 24h/24 allait être une expérience totalement différente, sans penser aux… à côtés.

C'était un fait établi, Edward était un putain de Dieu vivant. Les filles s'allongeraient au sol pour couvrir les flaques d'eau pour lui, j'en étais certaine. Comment est-ce que j'allais me sentir à le voir avec d'autres filles ? Je n'avais aucun droit sur lui, aucun. Pourtant j'étais certaine que la jalousie allait s'emparer de moi, un instinct primaire qu'on ne pouvait repousser.

Je soupirais fortement, m'attirant l'attention d'Alice. Je lui fis un petit signe lui indiquant que j'allais bien, et elle reprit son propre léchage de bottes afin de persuader Caroline qu'elle avait sa place ici. D'ailleurs, j'étais persuadée qu'elles allaient s'entendre; l'une comme l'autre, elles aimaient tout diriger, le shopping, les garçons, les bonbons. Un mélange qui détonnait.

Finalement, la journée de candidatures fût terminée et j'obtins le droit de rentrer. Toutefois, Angela me proposa de rester dormir à la résidence pour rattraper le temps perdu et j'acceptais une fois que j'eus la confirmation qu'Alice pouvait également rester, ne voulant pas la laisser seule à la maison avec les garçons.

Après avoir envoyé un message à Emmett pour le prévenir qu'on découchait pour ce soir, Alice et moi allâmes donc rejoindre mes amies. Je savais ce qui nous attendait, et j'étais à la fois anxieuse et impatiente.

Car l'année commençait toujours avec un bon vieux "action ou vérité" et je sentais que cette année, beaucoup de secrets allaient être exposés au grand jour.

* * *

**N/A : C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience, et que vous soyez "vieux" ou "nouveau", vous devrez connaitre le mode d'emploi maintenant non ? Je ne vais pas m'embarrasser avec mes fausses reviews aujourd'hui aha, les vôtres sont bien meilleures. Alors à vous ;)**

**Love, Sigma.**


	9. I Kissed A Girl

**N/A : Bonsoir ! Voici le nouveau chapitre et d'ailleurs, certaines d'entre vous ont exprimé leur inquiétude quant aux sororités et fraternités mais je tiens à vous rassurer. Non, nous n'allons pas aller dans les extrêmes. Je rappelle que le but de cette histoire est de se divertir, non de soulever des polémiques ! Donc nous allons imaginer que tout se passe toujours bien dans les frats, ok ? Bien, maintenant que le bouclier "bisounours" est en marche, c'est parti. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**I KISSED A GIRL**

_"It's not what good girls do_

_Not how they should behave_

_My head gets so confused_

_Hard to obey"_

\- **Oh mon dieu mais rends-moi ça sale perverse !** cria Jane d'une voix horriblement aiguë en se mettant à courir après Heidi, la coursant dans la cuisine puis dans le salon. Ce qui pour être honnête, était assez comique étant donné que mon amie, bien que blonde et bronzée et donc le cliché du mannequin, ne mesurait pas plus d'un mère soixante. Comparé au bon mètre quatre-vingt qu'était la blonde Heidi, tout en jambes, le contraste était détonnant. **HEIDI NON !**

Ne pouvant m'en empêcher, j'éclatais de rire, comme d'ailleurs toutes les filles dispersées dans le salon de la résidence des Delta, et m'attirais un regard noir de la part de mon amie. Cependant j'étais trop occupée à calmer mon fou rire pour m'en soucier réellement.

Après le petit coup de fil passé aux garçons, qui d'ailleurs n'avaient pas semblé si dévastés que ça par notre disparition soudaine pour la soirée, Alice et moi avions pris nos quartiers dans la Maison Mère, soit l'endroit où la plupart des actives Delta vivaient. Comme j'avais laissé des affaires là-bas, ayant ma propre chambre au cas où, j'avais juste eu à me changer afin de revêtir le vêtement approprié à la soirée et en donner un à Alice: le pyjama. Car l'année ne commençait pas vraiment tant que les Delta Nu Epsilon n'avaient pas organisé leur soirée pyjama légendaire. Certes, ce n'était qu'un échauffement, puisque la véritable soirée se passerait une fois que nous aurions accepté les nouvelles recrues, mais c'était tout de même génial, un petit moment entre anciennes. À l'exception d'Alice, mais elle avait un pass spécial pour ce soir.

Un des petits rituels de cette soirée ? L'action ou vérité, évidemment. Seulement, nous jouions selon des règles un peu différentes, des règles disons… améliorées. Au lieu de se prendre la tête pour savoir qui devait poser la question et qui devait répondre, on piochait dans un bol. Avec des noms ? Oh que non, mieux: des petites culottes ! C'est d'ailleurs celle de Jane qu'Heidi venait de piocher, mais au lieu de la rendre à sa propriétaire, elle l'avait simplement lancé par la fenêtre et celle-ci avait atterri en plein milieu de la piscine. D'où les cris de protestations de Jane.

\- **Mais c'était une **_**Versace**_** !** grogna-t-elle en voyant son sous-vêtement plonger au fond de la piscine. **Tu viens de noyer la petite soeur de 49 autres pauvres culottes et strings…**

Alice fit une petite moue, comprenant où était passé tout le budget fringue de notre amie pendant son voyage en Italie.

\- **Attends, ne me dis pas tu es allé en Italie cet été et que tu t'es achetée que des sous-vêtements ?**

\- **Bah j'allais pas acheter des glaces ! Je fais attention à ma ligne, moi.**

Elle me flasha un sourire en coin que je fis mine de ne pas voir, alors que je m'enfilais sans honte ma troisième brochette de guimauves recouverte de sauce au chocolat. J'haussais les épaules en disant à ma voisine de coussin.

\- **Ce serait con de pas utiliser la fontaine, hein ?**

Angela roula des yeux en piochant un raisin et je grognais en resserrant sur moi la veste en pilou rose que j'avais enfilée par-dessus mon débardeur. Vous l'aurez compris, j'étais considérée comme la grosse de la sororité. Pas que je le sois, mais en vérité, elles étaient toutes agacées que j'avale n'importe quoi sans que ça me retombe de suite sur les hanches. J'avais beau leur dire qu'avec tout le sport que je faisais la graisse n'avait pas le temps de s'installer, allez faire comprendre à une bande de filles affamées que vous n'étiez pas coupable ! Il était fort probable - j'en étais même persuadée - que je me transformais en frite géante quand elles me regardaient. Elles étaient déjà chanceuses de ne pas avoir à voir Rosalie tous les jours, car c'était elle LA femme par définition qui donnait des complexes aux autres et ce, rien qu'en respirant.

Je souris avec amusement et terminais ma brochette puis m'allongeais sur le ventre, regardant autour de moi.

Pour cette soirée, nous étions une quinzaine seulement, mais je n'allais pas mentir, se retrouver en comité restreint faisait du bien à mes pauvres oreilles qui avaient dû subir la folie du rush toute la journée. L'ambiance était détendue, toutes les filles semblaient contentes. Alice était sur un coussin à l'autre bout de la pièce en train de rire avec Jessica des avantages et inconvénients de la nage - le sport que pratiquait justement Stanley - sans doute en espérant gagner un vote de plus pour être acceptée ici.

Pour la soirée pyjama, les Delta faisaient toujours les choses en grand. Les sucreries, les smoothies et toute sorte de nourriture saine - ou pas - avaient envahi la cuisine et le salon; et ce dernier était recouvert sur chaque surface plane de coussins de toutes tailles et couleurs afin qu'on puisse s'installer à notre aise. L'écran plasma diffusait des épisodes de Friends avec le son coupé, tandis que la stéréo passait les morceaux d'une compilation "soirée fille". En gros, on écoutait Miley Cyrus, Katy Perry et leurs amies en boucle depuis deux heures. Tout le monde avait revêtu un pyjama, et ne nous jugez pas mais oui, on s'était également mutuellement brossée les cheveux. Quoi ? C'était super relaxant de se faire chouchouter un peu…

\- **Je t'en repayerais une va, pleure pas !** rit Heidi en attirant Jane dans un câlin même si cette dernière ne semblait pas tout à fait vouloir retourner la faveur.

Sous ses airs de bimbo magnifique et musclée - Heidi faisait du tennis en pro depuis trois années et son corps le reflétait bien - elle était surtout une grande soeur nounours fan de câlins et de bisous, et un peu une maman gâteau. Jane finit donc par se laisser aller car personne, absolument personne, ne résistait au charme mortel de Heidi. Voilà pourquoi elle était notre recruteuse en chef, d'ailleurs.

\- **Et en parlant de ne pas pleurer.. ne pense pas te défiler ! Action ou vérité ?** Elle lui fit son sourire de tueuse et Jane grogna en se laissant retomber sur le canapé, serrant un coussin contre elle en regardant Heidi avec méfiance.

\- **Umm… vérité ? Vérité.**

Heidi consulta les jumelles Athéna et Didyme, qui étaient assises chacune d'un côté de la blonde sculpturale, chuchotant comme des conspiratrices - ou plutôt des amies de longue date, ce qu'elles étaient. Puis elle releva la tête vers Jane avec l'air d'avoir trouvé la question parfaite.

\- **Avec combien de garçons tu as couché en Italie ?**

Jane rougit et après de longues minutes, marmonna en haussant une épaule.

\- **Deux.**

\- **Jane, je te rappelle que tu es sous serment ΔNE !**

Un petit silence presque pesant s'ensuivit, mais sans surprise, Jane craqua.

\- **BIEN ! Bien. D'accord… **Elle toussota dans l'espoir de masquer sa réponse. **17.**

La moitié des filles dans la salle éclatèrent de rire en manquant de s'étouffer sur leur gorgée de smoothie, et Jane leur tira la langue.

\- **Hey, je suis jeune faut profiter de la vie…**

\- **Et des milliers de MST à découvrir… **ricana Angela, mais Jane continua sans prendre son intervention en compte.

\- **… et en plus je suis resté presque 3 mois, c'est super long !**

\- **Beurk, ça veut dire que t'as couché avec genre, un mec tous les 3 jours et demi !** s'exclama notre petite calculatrice humaine, Dakota.

\- **ET C'EST MOI QUE TU TRAITES DE PERVERSE ! **s'écria Heidi en lui lançant un coussin dans la figure. Jane rit en l'esquivant de peu, mais il atterrit droit sur Alice qui était derrière elle, et cette dernière écarquilla les yeux en se figeant, l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus.

Changeant rapidement de sujet pour qu'on évite de vraiment tomber dans les stéréotypes des soirées filles et qu'on débute une bataille de polochon, je me relevais et attrapais le bol de sous-vêtements.

\- **À qui le tour ?**

Alice plissa les yeux à mon intervention et se leva, venant fouiller dans le bol. Puis elle arqua un sourcil et ricana en regardant le string rose à froufrous, son regard se tournant vers moi. Je lui arrachais rapidement des mains en sentant des rougeurs familières colorer mes joues.

\- **Bon ça va, Rose me l'a offert pour le 1er avril tu le sais bien ! Et il est étonnement confortable, donc pas de commentaire.**

Je me rassis sur mon coussin avec le semblant de dignité qui me restait, jouant avec les pompons violet qui le décorait.

\- **Action ou vérité ?** me demandait ma meilleure amie avec une lueur presque maléfique dans le regard.

Et j'aurais dû me douter de ce qu'elle allait me demander, étant donné que pendant ce jeu, elle aimait toujours faire tomber toutes les barrières. Quand je disais qu'elle allait trop à l'église… Il faudrait que je touche un mot au Pasteur Newton sur l'importance de dire la vérité ou non à certaines occasions. Sauf que comme une bleue, je tombais dans le panneau du sourire d'ange d'Alice Masen.

\- **Vérité.**

Et du tac-o-tac, me faisant entrouvrir les lèvres sous le choc, elle me balançait.

\- **C'est qui ton béguin à l'université ?**

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi, et à cet instant je ne désirais rien d'autre que m'enfoncer dans le coussin, voire m'étouffer avec. Ou l'étouffer elle. Bon sang, elle allait me le payer ! Ce n'était pas seulement le fait qu'Edward était mon petit secret - que j'avais malheureusement partagé avec Alice et Rose dans un moment de désespoir - mais aussi qu'il était membre des Alpha Chi Delta. Les filles de notre sororité étaient obsédées par les histoires de coeur, essayant toujours d'aider et c'était la plupart du temps mignon mais là… si elles apprenaient que je craquais pour l'ennemi, j'allais me faire expédier fissa en Enfer.

Et c'était un lieu qui existait: on avait un autel au sous-sol de la maison, avec les traitresses de notre sororité affichées en photo sur un mur. Comme vous vous en doutez, je n'avais absolument aucune envie de m'y retrouver épinglée à mon tour.

Aussi le plus naturellement du monde, je souriais et secouais la tête.

\- **J'invoque le cinquième amendement !**

Alice grogna en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine tandis que notre exécutrice judiciaire allait chercher un second bol.

Je parie que vous n'aviez jamais assisté à un jeu d'action ou vérité si compliqué, pas vrai ? Eh bien disons qu'au fil des années, les Delta s'étaient amusées à contrer toute sorte d'imprévus. Ainsi, si une joueuse prenait vérité mais se rétractait, elle devait passer un gage. Les gages étaient préalablement écrits et placés dans un bol, placé sous la garde d'une joueuse qu'on appelait l'exécutrice judiciaire, car elle était impartiale et se contentait de piocher. Il fallait comprendre que notre confrérie étudiante était très ferme concernant les règles à respecter, et sur les mensonges. D'où tout ce manège sur le "serment".

Jessica, qui était l'exécutrice de la soirée, me remit donc un bout de papier que je pris tout mon temps à déplier. Et mon visage auparavant rouge se vida de toute colère alors que je lisais à voix haute mon gage de punition.

\- **Embrassez la personne directement sur votre droite.**

Bien sûr, je pouvais refuser de le faire. Enfin, cela si je ne voyais pas d'inconvénient à me retrouver en sous-vêtements et à aller courir autour de la maison des Alpha Chi Delta; la punition suprême pour éviter de donner l'idée aux filles de refuser de jouer le jeu de manière honnête.

Je posais le papier au sol et me tournais vers Chelsea, qui avait son sourcil arqué en comprenant être devenue malgré elle, ma complice. Elle rit doucement.

\- **Afton va être dégouté d'avoir loupé ça**, dit-elle en parlant de son petit ami. **C'est parti Swan ! Et si tu sors la langue, je sors mon poing.** Elle me fit un clin d'oeil alors que je riais, et me penchais donc vers elle sous les cris excités de nos amies.

Les garçons disaient souvent que les filles étaient tellement magiques, avec leur peau douce, leurs lèvres rouges qu'on voulait embrasser, et que c'était difficile de résister car on voulait juste nous toucher. C'était tellement bon qu'ils ne voulaient pas le nier, et alors que je me penchais, je songeais rapidement qu'ils n'avaient pas tort mais que dans ma situation, il ne fallait pas en faire tout un plat car c'était innocent.

Seulement, à peine mes lèvres avaient effleuré les siennes, que les cris amusés que j'entendais changeaient… en une sorte de hurlements d'horreur. Et je compris pour quoi lorsque je vis une dizaine d'homme vêtus de noir sauter partout dans notre salon en brandissant des caméras dans une main et des bombes à fil dans l'autre, s'amusant à tapisser notre demeure de fils de toutes les couleurs; foutant la matière gluante dans les cheveux des filles, sur nos vêtements et notre beau mobilier.

\- **Souriez vous êtes filmées !** braillait une voix que j'aurais reconnu n'importe où.

\- **EMMETT DALE MASEN, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ ?!** hurla Alice en bondissant de son coussin, regardant son frère d'un air furieux.

Il prit un air innocent en la regardant, et sans qu'elle l'ait vu venir, leva la main tenant la caméra...

\- **Un dernier mot pour la postérité ?**

… tandis que de l'autre il appuya sur la détente et laissait s'échapper des fils violets qui vinrent se coller sur le visage de poupée de sa soeur.

\- **REPLI, REPLI !** cria-t-il ensuite et en quelques secondes, tous les ninjas sortaient par les baies vitrées et les portes donnant sur la piscine.

J'avais reconnu Emmett à sa voix bien sûr, mais ils portaient tous des cagoules cachant leur visage donc c'était difficile de voir qui était qui, même si on se doutait bien de leurs identités. Je grognais en tentant de retirer ce que j'avais sur moi, mais c'était tellement collant que c'était mission impossible, une bonne douche s'imposait. Je retirais ma veste chaude, me retrouvant en débardeur et short, et regardais nos troupes: les filles étaient toutes furieuses, mais sans mentir, un peu amusées aussi.

Tous les ans, afin de respecter la longue tradition de confréries ennemies, une des deux maisons commençait la guerre pour l'année à venir. Et sans aucun doute, les Alpha Chi Delta avaient frappé un grand coup. Cori, la responsable de notre confrérie cette année puisqu'elle quittait les bancs de l'université l'année prochaine, frappa dans ses mains pour attirer notre attention après avoir attaché ses cheveux salis dans un chignon improbable.

\- **OK les filles, voilà le plan ! On va…** commença-t-elle avant de se faire interrompre par un cri strident de Didyme qui pointait la fenêtre du doigt.

\- **Certains sont encore là !**

D'un seul et même mouvement, toutes les filles se levèrent et se précipitèrent à la fenêtre en lançant tout ce qui nous venait sous la main aux deux retardataires qui continuaient de filmer. Après s'être pris plusieurs contenus de smoothies vides et diverses sucreries dans la tête, ils décidèrent finalement de battre en retraite.

\- **On vérifie qu'il n'y a plus personne, puis on se réunit dans ma chambre !** ordonna rapidement Cori.

Tels de bon petits soldats, nous acquiesçâmes toutes et nous nous dissipâmes dans la demeure et le jardin afin de constater que nous étions tranquilles, puis on se regroupa dans la chambre de Cori, qui était la plus grande de la maison avec sa propre salle de bain privée. Les avantages d'être la grande chef, je suppose.

Elle nous regarda une par une avant de déclarer d'une voix de commandant des armées.

\- **Ils ont fait fort… on doit frapper de la même manière. Ils sont venus chez nous ! Alors on va aller sur leur terrain aussi. Au sens propre…**

* * *

Alice se gratta une énième fois la tête et je roulais des yeux en chuchotant.

\- **Sérieusement, t'as pas un peu fini ?**

\- **Mais Bella je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il y avait des poux là-dedans qui n'attendaient que moi pour trouver une nouvelle maison !**

\- **Tu veux pas que je regarde non plus !** grognais-je alors qu'elle soulevait légèrement sa cagoule, penchant la tête vers moi. Je la repoussais du bout des doigts, ne voulant pas non plus tenter le diable si les conneries qu'elle racontait étaient vraies. Après tout, on avait acheté les cagoules au premier endroit où on les avait trouvées donc… Je soupirais. **Bon, on entre, et on sort. Pas plus compliqué que ça. Et on ne se laisse pas distraire ! Compris ?**

\- **Oui capitaine, mon capitaine !** acquiesça Alice en me faisant un salut militaire.

Je gloussais légèrement puis m'assurais que ma cagoule cachait bien mon visage et mes cheveux avant de vérifier les deux caméras que je tenais, tandis qu'Alice faisait de même avec les siennes. Toujours accroupie, je vérifiais scrupuleusement qu'il n'y avait plus personne sur le terrain de football qui aurait été susceptible d'alerter les joueurs de notre présence.

Il y avait une raison parfaitement logique pour expliquer pourquoi nos pauvres petites paires de fesses étaient cachées dans les gradins du terrain de foot de l'université, à 10h un samedi matin, le lendemain de notre soirée pyjama avortée. Et cette raison… c'était la vengeance. Et aussi le fait qu'on avait vraiment, vraiment pas de chance.

La veille, Alice et moi n'avions pas été les seules à reconnaitre Emmett, et d'autres filles avaient également identifié d'autres garçons de l'équipe de foot. Cependant, comme mon imbécile de meilleur ami était le leader de l'attaque, j'avais été désignée par tout le monde comme l'instrument de la vengeance collective. Comme si c'était ma faute que cet idiot soit.. si idiot ! Le bon point, c'est qu'elles avaient également forcé Alice, soeur du coupable, à se pointer avec moi. Et donc tandis qu'elles, elles étaient encore dans leur lit bien au chaud à se remettre de la soirée, nous on était envoyées au combat. On avait réussi à rattraper la soirée avec _beaucoup_ de margaritas, tequilas et leurs autres soeurs en "a", mais il fallait tout de même qu'on se venge et maintienne notre réputation. Alors gueule de bois ou pas, le devoir nous attendait.

\- **La voie est libre, allez viens !**

Je me redressais et piquais un sprint vers l'entrée des vestiaires, me cachant derrière une colonne afin de regarder discrètement à l'intérieur du couloir, m'assurant qu'il était vide. Alice, en face de moi, fit de même. Puis après avoir frappé nos fesses l'une contre l'autre comme dernier geste d'encouragement, nous étions parties.

Marchant à pas de loup dans le couloir, je manquais de perdre mon sérieux lorsqu'Alice se pencha et s'allongea au sol. Elle se tortillait sur le carrelage de la salle de vestiaire, les mains levées afin que les caméras qu'elle tenait enregistrent tout. Pour ma part, j'évitais de m'allonger, ne sachant pas trop ce sur quoi je risquais de tomber sur le sol d'un vestiaire d'une équipe de foot. Mais autant que je ne dise rien à Alice ou elle voudrait passer au car-wash.

En me déplaçant le dos courbé, je brandissais mes caméras telles des armes en avançant prudemment dans la zone de guerre. Rapidement, Alice et moi fûmes récompensées de nos efforts. Les gars prenaient leur douche, et oh mon dieu, _chantaient_. Et pas une chanson virile, genre du Elvis Presley ou un rap ! Ils chantaient du Katy Perry, et malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, je ne pus retenir le rire qui éclata bruyamment dans la salle de bain, suivi de près par celui d'Alice. Nos figures de masculinité se figèrent, les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux écarquillés en nous découvrant alors.

\- **UNE DERNIÈRE CHANSON POUR LA POSTÉRITÉ ?** cria alors Alice en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux - en même temps, il valait mieux éviter d'aller voir au sud…

Emmett nous lança une éponge qu'on évita en riant, se doutant bien qu'il nous avait reconnu. Mais alors que nous nous apprêtions à fuir, je me figeais brutalement. Paralysée, tétanisée, hypnotisée. Car devant moi, à seulement quelques centimètres, se tenait Edward avec une serviette dans les mains, cachant de justesse ce que toutes les filles de l'université essayaient de voir depuis qu'il était apparu à UPenn.

Oh.

Mon.

Dieu.

Les gouttes d'eau dévalaient de ses cheveux mouillés, longeant sa mâchoire carrée, tombant sur son torse musclé. Ses bras pliés me laissaient voir chaque muscle et la serviette se balançant légèrement attirait mon regard de plus en plus bas.

_Il fait chaud ici._

\- **Moulin rouge à vampire végétarien, on dégage, on dégage !** me pressait alors Alice en me tirant par le bras, voyant bien que je n'avais absolument aucune envie de dégager, justement. Il suffisait que je tire sur la serviette, ou qu'un coup de vent arrive et zhou…

Je secouais la tête, car je savais que tôt ou tard Emmett révélerait que les intruses les ayant surpris avec des caméras n'étaient autre que sa soeur et sa meilleure amie, et j'avais encore plus envie de ne pas me taper la honte de ma vie que de voir le paquet d'Edward.

Et puis je partageais la même salle de bain que lui alors tôt ou tard… enfin, avec un peu de chance. Et si ça pouvait être moi qui le surprenait au lieu de l'inverse, ce serait vraiment parfait. Reçu Dieu ?

\- **Reçu moulin rouge !** m'exclamais-je donc avant de rapidement foutre le camp, imaginant me faire poursuivre par des agresseurs pour m'échapper - ce qui dans un sens n'était pas faux puisque Démétri, le seul qui avait repris ses esprits au plus vite et avait tout juste revêtu son boxer, essayait de venir vers nous pour reprendre la vidéo de leur Honte. Plus petites et légères que lui, on s'échappa pourtant et à bout de souffle, rejoignîmes la voiture d'Heidi qui nous attendait devant le stade.

\- **DÉMARRE !** hurla Alice en se laissant tomber sur le siège avant de la décapotable pendant que je sautais sur la banquette arrière. J'eus le réflexe de lever une des caméras, capturant ainsi la tête stupéfaite de Démétri, en caleçon à l'entrée du stade, fixant la voiture rouge parfaitement reconnaissable d'Heidi qui démarrait à toute allure et s'éloignait.

\- **DIS BONJOUR À TES FANS !** criais-je par dessus le bruit du moteur.

Et puis juste au cas où il aurait eu un doute quant à l'identité de la conductrice blonde de cette voiture rouge pétant, la plaque d'immatriculation disait fièrement "_Heidi ΔNE pétasse !_"

La devise de la guerre cette année ? "Pas de quartier".

* * *

**N/A : Verdict, action ou vérité ? Ces soirées sont plus dangereuses qu'il n'y paraît en fin de compte. Mode d'emploi du jour, parce que je ne peux pas résister: "Ouhhhhhh quelle coquine cette Jane. Extrait de ses vacances en MP !". À vous.**

**Love, Sigma.**


	10. Heads Will Roll

**N/A: Bonjour ! Voici la suite et comme toujours, j'ai répondu à autant de commentaires possibles via MP. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyez vos quelconques questions ou encouragements, voire mécontentements ! Vous lire c'est comme aller filmer les mecs en train de chanter dans les vestiaires, jouissif. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**HEADS WILL ROLL**

\- **Je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée…**

\- **Ouais mais c'est pas comme si on avait le choix hein ? On ne peut pas rester ici **_**ad vitam aeternam **_**!**

\- **Arrête avec ce foutu latin ! On est pas romains ok ? Et… tu crois ? On pourrait aller piquer des chips à Emmett. Il verrait rien. **Je jetais un regard lourd de sens à Alice et elle grimaça avant de reprendre. **Enfin si, qu'est-ce que je raconte, il le remarquerait de suite… Gah on va se faire trucider.**

Je soupirais en tapotant le volant de ma voiture, regardant droit devant moi vers la porte d'entrée de notre belle maison, tout en faisant une petite moue. Belle maison dans laquelle nous n'osions même pas entrer, étant donné ce qu'on avait fait la veille au matin. Est-ce que notre rivalité de confrérie allait rester de côté, ou est-ce que ce serait la guerre à la maison aussi ?

Alice et moi avions réussi à nous cacher jusqu'à aujourd'hui, soit dimanche, à la résidence des Delta en utilisant ma chambre mais nous étions maintenant obligées de rentrer. D'abord parce que demain, nous avions nos cours d'introduction pour l'année scolaire, mais aussi parce que ce soir avait lieu _LA_ soirée au Ric's et il fallait absolument y être. On avait donc besoin de nos affaires, plus que jamais. Et de deux ou trois heures pour se préparer convenablement.

Finalement, j'eus la réponse à ma question lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

\- **Bon les filles, vous venez ? On a commandé des hamburgers, pour faire la paix !** s'exclama Jasper, tandis qu'on discernait Edward et Emmett derrière lui dans l'encadrement de la porte, arborant des airs amusés sur leurs visages.

Alice tourna la tête vers moi et je la regardais brièvement, haussant les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que moi non plus, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait avec les garçons de nos vies. Je finis par soupirer et détachais ma ceinture lentement, comme une condamnée à mort.

\- **On y va, on verra bien ! Et puis je meurs de faim alors… **déclarais-je en sautant à terre, claquant ma portière tranquillement.

Emmett semblait chercher quelque chose puisque son regard me scanna avant de passer à sa soeur, mais je souris avec amusement. S'il pensait trouver les caméras, il allait devoir revoir son plan puisqu'elles n'étaient pas avec nous.

\- **Alors, votre weekend ?** demanda Edward en se décalant pour qu'on puisse entrer. La porte se referma et je me sentais comme la souris attrapée dans son piège à fromage, mais tout semblait normal: le bordel des garçons était toujours là, le nôtre aussi, et il y avait des burgers sur la table à manger - comme promis.

\- **Mhmm… intéressant**, répondis-je en souriant, allant m'asseoir. Alice fit de même mais croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en observant le burger devant elle d'un air très suspicieux.

\- **Qui me dit que ce n'est pas empoisonné ?**

Emmett roula des yeux et prit le burger de sa soeur, mordit une bouchée et le reposa dans la boîte en carton.

\- **Là ! Satisfaite ?**

\- **Hey mais c'était le mien !**

\- **T'avais qu'à pas te plaindre !**

**\- T'avais qu'à pas-**

Jasper toussota pour interrompre la chamaillerie des frangins, ce qui étonnement, fonctionna. Nos têtes se tournèrent d'ailleurs toutes vers lui, et il dit doucement.

\- **Emmett, Edward et moi avons discuté, et nous en sommes rapidement venus à la conclusion qu'il fallait mettre de côté notre.. affiliation, lorsque nous étions à la maison.**

J'arquais un sourcil en grignotant une frite.

\- **Continue...**

Il me sourit amusé, et reprit.

\- **Si on reste dans l'état d'esprit de guéguerre dans lequel sont nos confréries sans arrêt, on ne va pas vraiment pouvoir vivre en paix ici, pas vrai ? Donc on laisse les rivalités à la porte. Ça vous va ?**

Emmett et Edward acquiescèrent et après un petit moment à réfléchir s'il s'agissait d'une ruse ou non, j'hochais la tête, soulagée qu'ils perçoivent cela de la même manière que nous. Parce que pour être honnête, oui, ça aurait été épuisant d'être sans arrêt sur le qui-vive une fois à la maison pour prévoir une attaque du clan adverse. Pour faire bonne mesure, il me tendit la main et je la serrais, faisant de même avec celle d'Emmett puis d'Edward. Je sentis d'ailleurs le rouge me monter aux joues lorsque les doigts de ce dernier se refermèrent sur les miens, mais je fis mine de rien puis repris mon repas, que nous passâmes d'ailleurs dans la bonne humeur.

\- **On va ensemble chez Ric alors ? Je peux prendre tout le monde dans la Jeep**, proposa Emmett à la fin du repas alors qu'on mettait nos déchets à la poubelle.

\- **Ça marche pour moi,** dis-je au moment où Alice protestait. Elle reprit après un soupir.

\- **Mais faut que tu fermes la Jeep alors, sinon mes cheveux vont être tout emmêlés et ma robe froissée ! Oh, et je m'assois devant.**

Emmett soupira.

\- **Si je ferme la capote ce sera encore plus galère pour ceux à l'arrière ! T'as qu'à mettre une tonne de gel et ça ira.**

\- **Comme toi tu veux dire ?** grogna-t-elle. **J'ai pas envie de ressembler à un porc-épic merci bien !**

\- **Tu serais mignonne en porc-épic**, intervint Jasper avec un petit sourire qui fit fondre ma meilleure amie. Je ricanais dans mon coin en mettant mon verre dans la machine à laver. Elle osait se moquer de mes attitudes envers Edward alors qu'en vérité, elle n'était pas meilleure que moi, loin de là !

Je montais rapidement fouiller mon placard et mon téléphone sonna peu après.

\- **T'as un don de télépathe ou quoi ? J'ai justement besoin des conseils de ma styliste préférée ! **déclarais-je à Rose, qui rit doucement à mes mots.

\- **J'espère qu'Alice n'a pas entendu ce que tu viens de dire, sinon pauvre de toi !**

\- **Nan, elle est bien trop occupée à se pâmer devant son Jasperounet !**

\- **Serait-ce une pointe de jalousie que je perçois dans ta voix Swan ? Elle t'aimera toujours autant qu'avant tu sais, même avec J dans les parages,** ricanait-elle.

Je roulais des yeux en soufflant silencieusement.

\- **Bref… alors ton entretien d'embauche ?**

Mon changement de conversation fonctionna comme je l'avais espéré, et Rosalie grogna en commençant à s'exclamer, exaspérée.

\- **Laisse tomber, un gros pervers ! Il a passé son temps à mater mon décolleté et à marmonner des "han han" pendant que je lui parlais. Je suis même pas sûre qu'il sache vraiment réparer un moteur en fait, ça doit être une couverture pour recruter des nanas !**

J'éclatais de rire et arquais un sourcil en répondant.

\- **C'est clair qu'il doit y avoir plein de filles super sexy et incroyablement intelligentes qui viennent auditionner pour un poste de garagiste !**

\- **Oh la ferme Swan, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Donc, tu avais besoin de moi pour quoi exactement ?**

\- **Il y a une grosse soirée ce soir et déjà, j'aimerais que tu nous rejoignes; et ensuite que tu m'indiques quelle tenue je devrais porter.**

\- **Pour la soirée, je viens carrément ! Rien de mieux que les soirées étudiantes pour remonter le moral. Mais depuis quand t'as besoin de mon aide pour… Oh attends. Attends, tu vas tenter quelque chose avec Edward ?**

Je rougis et secouais véhément la tête, regardant par réflexe la porte d'entrée de ma chambre afin de vérifier qu'Edward n'était pas là, en train de tout écouter - et pourquoi il le serait ? Je perdais un peu la tête. Rassurée, je répondis à ma cousine complètement cinglée.

\- **Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas, bien sûr que non ! Arrêtes tes conneries, et puis tu sais quoi, je vais raccrocher !**

\- **C'est bon, ça va… Tu devrais porter une jupe, pas trop courte mais juste assez pour montrer tes gambettes de danseuse ! Et un pull fin, ou un haut chaud. Pas de veste, ça va te saouler plus qu'autre chose. Et tes chaussures noires, avec les petits talons dorés ! Ça sera nickel.**

\- **Je voulais mettre un jean… **boudais-je.

\- **Bella, tu m'appelles pour un conseil alors maintenant tu le prends, merci bien. Je vous rejoins au bar.**

\- **OK**, soupirais-je. **À tout à l'heure alors.**

Elle raccrocha et je reposais mon portable sur mon lit, allant sortir ma tenue pour ce soir, étalant les vêtements sur mon lit en me rendant compte que ça irait quand même pour ce que j'avais à faire. En effet, Alice ayant décrétée qu'elle serait assise à l'avant de la Jeep, je devrais aller à l'arrière et faire quelques pirouettes pour entrer et sortir du véhicule, cela sans qu'on voit… eh bien, tout ce qu'on n'était pas censé voir avant le troisième rendez-vous au moins. Ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver avec Emmett ou Jasper, et encore moins probablement avec Edward.

J'ouvris ensuite la porte de la salle de bain, faisant couler l'eau pour m'offrir un bon bain chaud. La gueule de bois d'hier était passée, mais avec toutes mes acrobaties j'avais besoin de me reposer un peu. Je me dévêtis rapidement et me glissais dans l'eau, soupirant d'aise. Au bout d'un moment je crus entendre un bruit, mais ne me rendis pas compte tout de suite de ce que c'était.

Avant que ça n'arrive réellement en tout cas…

\- **Merde ! Pardon Bella j'ai pas…**

\- **Edward ! Putain tu…** je sursautais en posant brutalement mes mains sur ma poitrine et en pliant mes jambes, le visage rouge comme une écrevisse alors que mon regard se posait sur le dos d'Edward, complètement choquée de ce qui venait de se passer.

Ilvenaitdemetrouverdansmonbain.

Nue.

Complètement.

Nue.

P-u-t-a-i-n.

\- **Je suis désolé, j'entendais plus l'eau couler du coup j'ai cru que t'avais fini.. J'ai pas regardé longtemps promis !**

\- **Mais c'est pas…** Je me stoppais en plein milieu de ma phrase alors que la réalité de la sienne me frappait. **Pas regardé longtemps ? Comment ça "pas longtemps" ?!** m'écriais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Un long, très long silence, le genre de "un-ange-passe-silence" me répondit et je couinais, à deux doigts de taper du pied comme une gamine. **EDWARD !**

\- **Quoi ? Ok, juste… C'est pas de ma faute, tu prends un bain, t'es une jolie fille nue, y'a pas de mousse et… mon regard s'est un peu… attardé ? Voilà, attardé ! Pardon, promis je ne le referai plus.**

Je déglutis en me passant une main sur le visage, inspirant longuement et expirant doucement par la suite, essayant de rassembler mes esprits tout en grognant intérieurement auprès de Dieu pour sa plaisanterie divine de mauvais goût. C'était pas du tout le deal, le deal c'était que _moi_ je _le_ vois nu, pas l'inverse ! Oh merde il avait pensé quoi ? Il m'avait trouvé comment ? Quoique, s'il avait le regard qui s'était attardé peut-être que c'était parce qu'il avait apprécié non ? Ou alors le matage était une fonction masculine de base compris dans le package ?

Attendez, "jolie fille nue" ?

Je soufflais en tendant la main pour attraper la serviette, mais bien sûr comme je n'avais pas la chance de mon côté, celle-ci était trop loin et je devais me lever pour l'atteindre. Le problème était qu'Edward se trouvait encore dans la salle de bain, ne semblant pas avoir la logique de se dire qu'il fallait qu'il quitte la pièce. Je n'avais donc pas spécialement confiance pour me lever.

\- **Umm.. tu peux me donner ma serviette ?** demandais-je donc avec hésitation, et il commença à se tourner. **HEY ! Non, garde les yeux fermés hein. Ne. Bouge. Pas.**

\- **J'ai déjà vu ce qu'il fallait tu sais. Et puis je te rappelle que je bosse à l'hôpital alors je suis habitué aux corps nus mais… ok**, s'amusa-t-il alors en marchant à reculons, tâtonnant ensuite contre le mur.

Je penchais la tête pour vérifier que ses yeux étaient bien fermés, puis lâchait finalement ma poitrine pour attraper la serviette qu'il venait de me tendre. D'un mouvement rapide qui envoya de l'eau absolument partout, je me levais et enroulais le tissu moelleux autour de mon corps, sécurisant avec un noeud juste au moment où il rouvrait les yeux.

\- **Edward ! T'étais pas censé regarder !**

Je remarquais ironiquement que toute difficulté que j'aie jamais eu à lui parler s'était soudainement envolée. À priori il suffisait quel les gens vous voit nu pour que la timidité s'efface.

\- **J'ai pas regardé, j'ai juste deviné que tu étais habillée**, sourit-il nonchalamment avant de se décaler pour que je sorte du bain. **Désolé, je veux pas te presser ou faire comme si je te harcelais sexuellement mais c'est juste qu'il reste seulement une demi-heure avant qu'on doive partir et j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre une douche. L'odeur de l'hôpital ne se marie pas bien avec celle des bars étudiants.**

\- **Oh pardon, j'ai pas vu le temps passer.. oui bien sûr, je te laisse la salle de bain.**

\- **T'en fais pas je serais rapide, et tu pourras venir te.. maquiller ?** dit-il avec hésitation en regardant les étagères, qui n'étaient pas vraiment remplies de produits de beauté. **T'es pas le genre à te tartiner de maquillage toi dis-donc.**

Je grimaçais légèrement en sortant de la pièce après avoir attrapé mon tube de mascara, un des seuls produits présents dans la pièce.

\- **Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux, j'ai ce qu'il me faut et j'ai un petit miroir dans ma chambre !**

J'agitais le mascara et fermais la porte reliant la salle de bain à ma chambre, m'appuyant contre celle-ci en reprenant mes esprits.

Après un bon milliards de respiration, j'en conclus que le meilleur moyen de surpasser tout ça était de ne pas y penser. J'allais m'habiller rapidement et mis mon mascara, tout ça en un temps record et en essayant de ne pas penser à Edward nu à quelques pas de moi, idée qui me donnait des bouffées de chaleur très distrayantes. Une fois prête, je descendis les escaliers en souriant tranquillement, faisant comme si de rien n'était, comme prévu.

Alors qu'intérieurement, c'était LPT.

La Panique Totale.

\- **Bella avec une jupe… quelqu'un veut ramener un** **autre quelqu'un dans son lit ce soir,** ricana Emmett et je roulais des yeux en venant frapper l'arrière de son crâne.

\- **Très drôle, vraiment. Si t'as fini, on va pouvoir y aller ?**

Je penchais la tête sur le côté et il acquiesça, alors qu'Edward descendait les escaliers, suivi de peu par Alice qui comme toujours, était parfaitement apprêtée. Ce qui sembla faire son petit effet étant donné le sourire de Jasper sur elle.

\- **En route mauvaise troupe !** s'exclama mon meilleur ami en attrapant ses clés, se dirigeant vers la sortie tout joyeusement à l'idée de faire la fête. Je le reconnaissais bien là. Amusée, je le suivis dehors puis me plaçais près de la Jeep. **Viens là je t'aide. Tu ressembles à Alice d'un coup !** se moqua-t-il en posant ses mains sur ma taille, me soulevant aisément afin de me placer à l'arrière; puisqu'il n'y avait pas de portière, c'était en effet difficile de grimper quand on n'avait pas de pantalon.

\- **Fais gaffe, je te jure que je te frappe sinon !** le menaçais-je en lui lançant un regard noir, attachant ma ceinture en songeant que je ne devais pas être très convaincante au niveau des menaces puisqu'il venait de me soulever comme un petit sac à patates pour que je m'assoie.

Il se contenta de rire et s'installa à la place conducteur après avoir également aidé Alice à monter place passager. Jasper grimpa à son tour à l'arrière, bien plus aisément que moi il fallait l'admettre, s'installant à ma droite. Lorsqu'Edward arriva, ses cheveux cuivrés mouillés suite à sa récente douche, je fus si distraite par la vision d'une goutte d'eau descendant le long de sa joue puis glissant de sa mâchoire à son cou, que Jasper me donna un léger coup de coude en répétant sans doute pour la énième fois:

\- **BEL-LA ! Rapproches-toi de moi, monsieur Edward est trop gros pour passer là.**

Il désigna la place à sa gauche et je grondais intérieurement, ayant pourtant fait exprès de prendre toute la place pour qu'il soit obligé d'aller de l'autre côté, près de Jasper. Et maintenant, je me retrouvais en sandwich entre les deux ! Je soupirais et m'exécutais en souriant faiblement alors qu'Edward montait à son tour, puis Emmett démarra sans plus tarder.

_Seigneur il sent tellement bon…_

* * *

\- **DE QUOI ?**

\- **JE VAIS ALLER CHERCHER UN VERRE !**

\- **AH D'ACCORD, ET MOI JE VAIS ALLER CHERCHER UN VERRE !**

\- **HEIN ?**

Je roulais des yeux en direction de celui que je considérais comme mon frère et agitais la main comme pour lui dire de laisser tomber et qu'on se séparait. La musique était tellement forte qu'il était plus que difficile de s'entendre, ce qui engendrait cris sur cris et ne donnait aucun résultat. Je me détournais de notre petit groupe et me frayais un chemin vers le bar. Alice étant scotchée à Jasper, qui était lui scotché à notre table, Edward parti rejoindre ses potes de médecine, et Emmett tentant déjà de draguer tout ce qui bougeait, j'étais la seule à pouvoir aller chercher nos boissons.

\- **Bella, ça fait plaisir de te revoir !** me dit Ric alors que je m'accoudais au bar.

Je souris au propriétaire dont j'avais fait la connaissance grâce à Emmett, qui me trainait tout le temps ici afin de prendre de nouveaux poissons dans ses filets pendant que j'attendais dans mon coin.

\- **Salut Ric, ça va ?**

\- **Comme une soirée pour le lancement de l'année scolaire**, s'amusa-t-il doucement en haussant les épaules. Sans avoir besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit, il me servit un Trou Noir, ma boisson de prédilection, et je souris en coin en le levant à sa santé avant de boire cul sec.

\- **Parfait ! Remets-moi en un autre et accompagne-le de deux bières et d'une vodka redbull**, demandais-je en pointant du doigt derrière moi la table de mes amis.

\- **Ajoute une autre bière et fais-moi payer le tout**, déclara une voix que je connaissais de mieux en mieux. Je me tournais vers Edward et arquais un sourcil.

\- **Tu n'es plus avec tes amis de médecine ?**

Non, je n'allais pas avouer être fière de ne pas avoir eu un ton accusateur. Même si je l'étais. Et d'ailleurs il ne sembla pas remarquer quoi que ce soit puisqu'il haussa les épaules en se mettant près de moi, ignorant du fait que je tentais de ne pas trembler lorsque son bras effleura le mien.

\- **Ils veulent tous rentrer pour étudier, mais ce soir c'est bon j'ai mon compte. Et puis j'aimerais apprendre à vous connaitre, Alice et toi. J'ai traîné avec ces deux abrutis assez longtemps**, dit-il son regard trainant vers Jasper et Emmett, **mais faudrait connaitre les deux colocs intelligentes.**

Il m'adressa son sourire à dix mille watts et je me sentis sourire par automatisme en retour. La commande fut posée devant nous sur le comptoir et je pris mon verre, celui d'Alice et m'apprêtais à prendre les bières lorsqu'Edward me fit signe qu'il les prenait. Je fis une moue quand il sortit son portefeuille.

\- **Je peux très bien payer tu sais !**

\- **Je sais, mais disons que je paye cette tournée et que tu me payeras la prochaine**, s'amusa-t-il en m'adressant un clin d'oeil. Je rougis légèrement et me détournais bien vite pour refouler le fait qu'il venait de carrément proclamer qu'on allait boire ensemble toute la soirée, retournant à la table en posant le verre d'Alice devant elle puis m'assis, rejointe par Edward qui tendit sa bière à Jasper et l'autre à Emmett, gardant la sienne près de lui. **Alors c'est ta troisième année, tu te ranges dans le camp de ceux qui rêvent de partir ou ceux qui veulent rester ici pour toujours ?**

Mon précédent verre m'aida à ne pas balbutier comme une idiote alors que je répondais.

\- **C'est pas si terrible que ça l'université, le lycée craignait bien plus**, annonçais-je en sirotant cette fois mon verre au lieu de le prendre cul sec, ne voulant pas terminer la soirée à rouler par terre. **Donc pour le moment disons que je suis indécise.**

\- **Réponse maligne.**

Il rit doucement et but une gorgée à son tour.

\- **Pour quelqu'un qui fait médecine, ce serait pas un peu ballot d'en avoir marre après seulement la troisième année ?** Je plissais les yeux d'un air presque accusateur. **Tu étais parti pour une dizaine d'années lorsque tu t'es engagé, mais vu comment tu en parles je me dis que tu vas être le genre de doc à tuer les patients sans faire gaffe !**

\- **Hey !** Il grogna et me donna un petit coup de coude, qui me fit malencontreusement recracher la gorgée que je venais de prendre sur mon t-shirt. Mais franchement, j'étais tellement morte de rire à cause de la tête qu'il faisait que je m'en foutais comme de l'an quarante d'avoir de la vodka sur le menton. **Je vais pas tuer mes patients !** bouda-t-il comme un petit garçon alors que j'haussais les épaules en riant, prenant une serviette pour m'essuyer.

\- **Bien ! Tant mieux, parce que lorsque tu m'as examiné après mon… incident, à la coloc, je t'ai trouvé très doué. Ça aurait été dommage que tu abandonnes maintenant.**

Je lui adressais un doux sourire, qu'il me rendit de façon tout aussi sincère. Qui aurait cru que parler au beau gosse de la fac s'avérerait si facile ? Edward était un dieu certes, mais il était aussi drôle, intelligent, une personne avec qui on prenait plaisir à échanger. D'accord, j'aurais aimé échanger moins de sourire et plus de salive mais hey, il y avait un début à tout.

D'ailleurs, le début était assez prometteur. Pendant près de deux heures, Edward et moi, de temps en temps rejoints par les remarques spirituelles d'Emmett sur les fesses rondes d'une telle ou de la grosse poitrine d'une autre, continuions à parler de tout et de rien. J'entamais ma quatrième bière - y étant passé après la deuxième vodka pour m'éviter une énorme gueule de bois aux premiers cours demain - pendant que nos amis dansaient tous sur la piste bondée, lorsque j'avouais brusquement, aidée par l'alcool qui déliait ma langue, mes inquiétudes quotidiennes.

\- **Je dois toujours jouer sur plusieurs fronts, tu sais ? À la base, j'ai une bourse sportive parce que je nageais au lycée, j'étais même la capitaine de l'équipe de natation. Mais après un incident j'ai demandé à transférer ma bourse pour le système de notes au mérite. Alors je dois être au niveau et bosser tout le temps, mais en même temps je ne peux pas lâcher les moments étudiants tu vois ? Les fêtes, la sororité, le sport…**

Je soupirais et à mon grand étonnement, Edward acquiesçait comme si ce que je venais de dire avait tout le sens du monde - personnellement, je me sentais comme une idiote.

\- **Je comprends tout à fait. Mes parents… Ils font ce truc super pour aider les gens. Je voulais être joueur de football professionnel, et même s'ils étaient heureux que je fasse ce que j'aime, je savais qu'ils étaient un peu déçus que je ne les suive pas dans leur voie.** Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa six ou septième bière avant de reprendre. **Donc quand j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour la médecine, je sais que pour eux c'était vraiment un moment génial, une libération. Maintenant le souci c'est d'assurer pour qu'ils soient fiers de moi. J'étais pas vraiment un enfant de choeur plus jeune.**

Il fit une petite moue innocente en me regardant et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- **Toi, vraiment ? L'étudiant en médecine, volontaire à l'hôpital dans son temps libre et super joueur de foot était un rebelle ? J'ai du mal à y croire.**

Je ris doucement en terminant ma bière avant de rougir lorsqu'il arqua un sourcil.

\- **Comment tu sais que je fais du volontariat à l'hôpital ?**

Oh merde. Je venais de me griller, il savait que je m'étais renseignée sur lui. Je fronçais les sourcils et déclarais aussi innocemment que possible.

\- **Quelqu'un l'a mentionné quand on s'est tous retrouvés au bar le jour de la rentrée sportive… j'ai dû m'en souvenir comme ça…** Mais en voyant qu'il ne me croyait pas du tout, à en juger par son sourire arrogant, j'abdiquais. **D'accord ! Bien, je me suis renseignée. Curiosité purement innocente sur mon colocataire inconnu.**

J'haussais les épaules alors qu'il riait et penchait la tête sur le côté, me donnant un coup d'épaule gentillet de la sienne.

\- **Grillée Swan ! Peu importe, maintenant que tu sais ce que je fais de mon temps libre, j'exige et suis en droit de savoir ce qui en est du tiens.**

Je grimaçais, incertaine de vouloir tout raconter de ma vie à ce dieu vivant, mais ce n'était que juste retour des choses. Voici le moment où il allait découvrir à quel point j'étais ennuyeuse.

\- **Je donne des cours de danse dans une école privée…** marmonnais-je les yeux baissés sur mes mains, omettant le fait que je faisais cela parce que j'aimais danser mais aussi parce que ça rapportait une somme folle d'argent. Mon coeur loupa un battement lorsque j'entendis indistinctement le bruit du tabouret sur lequel il était assis depuis le début de la soirée racler le sol en bois. Voilà, le moment où il partait.

À ma plus grande stupeur cependant, je sentis sa main chaude se poser sur les miennes pour les délier et le dévisageais les lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'il me hissait sur mes pieds, me lançant un sourire en coin éblouissant.

\- **Il faut absolument que tu me montres tes mouvements de danse alors.**

Je déglutis doucement, me sentant comme une biche piégée dans les phares d'une voiture alors que mes pieds traitres le suivaient pendant qu'il se frayait aisément un chemin sur la piste de danse. En fait, on aurait carrément dit que telle la Mer Rouge devant Moïse, les gens s'écartaient pour le laisser passer. Franchement ce n'était pas une pensée si stupide que ça, le seul truc anormal c'était qui il trainait derrière lui, soit moi.

En tournant la tête sur le côté, je vis Rose en train de danser avec James, semblant s'éclater comme une folle. J'avais été tellement absorbée par Edward toute la soirée que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle était arrivé ! Comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées, elle tourna la tête vers moi alors que ses incroyables boucles blondes rebondissaient à chacun de ses mouvements, et elle m'adressa un clin d'oeil en guise d'encouragement. Je pris une profonde inspiration, essayant avec plus ou moins de succès de faire comme si _Edward Cullen _ne venait pas juste de m'inviter à danser, _moi,_ Isabella Swan.

_"Glitter on the wet streets Silver over everything The river's all wet You're all cold_

_Dripping with alchemy Shiver stop shivering The glitter's all wet You're all chrome_

_The men cry out The Girls cry out The men cry out"_

Guidée par le rythme entrainant de la musique, mon corps fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux: ressentir les notes, et se mettre à bouger dessus. Un sourire prit place sur mes lèvres car la danse, c'était sans équivoque mon élément. Et lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur Edward, je compris qu'il pensait aussi que je n'étais pas mauvaise du tout à ce que je faisais.

_"Shut your eyes You realize_

_Glitter on the wet streets Silver over everything The glitter's all wet"_

Naturellement, ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, ni trop haut ni trop bas, dans un geste simple et pas pervers ou collant alors que la chanson se poursuivait. Et il fallait l'admettre… je m'amusais comme une folle.

_"Off with your head Dance until you're dead"_

Mon regard finit par se poser sur son magnifique visage, et glissa lentement, très lentement, sur ses lèvres. Bon sang, l'alcool me montait à la tête et je n'étais pas aidée par le fait qu'il faisait sans aucun doute 50 degrés là-dedans avec tous ces corps se trémoussant. Je n'avais qu'une envie, retirer mes fringues et me mettre au lit… avec Edward.

_"Off with your head Dance until you're dead"_

Je le vis déglutir, sa pomme d'Adam tressaillant alors que je pouvais également sentir son regard sur mes lèvres pleines. Je me reculais légèrement de lui, juste assez pour qu'il lâche mes hanches, et marmonnais indistinctement tout en gesticulant mes mains en direction des toilettes, que je devais y aller. Je m'y dirigeais rapidement, ou du moins aussi vite que je le pouvais dans l'état où j'étais et vu le monde qu'il y avait. Mais au moment où j'atteignis mon but, je me sentis poussée dans la réserve. La porte claqua et ce fut le noir complet. La dernière chose que je sentis avant le silence total qui nous entoura, furent des lèvres chaudes et douces qui se posaient sur les miennes.

_"Dance until you're dead"_

* * *

**N/A : Allez pour une fois, je vais vous dire ce que je ne PEUX PAS envoyer: l'extrait de la découverte de l'auteur de ce baiser. Secret défense, juré, vous ne m'aurez pas. Même avec des yeux de cocker à la Alice.**

**Love, Sigma.**


	11. Flash

**N/A : Bonsoir ! Nous sommes le 25 juin, et c'est officiel, la suite est belle et bien publiée (je précise qu'il est 21:51 et que le site ne me laisse pas poster ce chapitre sans se battre avec moi, c'est vraiment ajrgnzlnfg). Je sais j'avais promis une reprise mi-janvier, mais comme toujours la vie a pris le dessus sur l'art (quelle belle tournure oh). Je m'excuse donc pour ça - "ça" étant le retard inimaginable, mais ceux me suivant depuis longtemps commencent à comprendre que les délais ne me réussissent pas - ains que pour les probables multiples notifications que vous avez reçu de ma part, j'étais occupée à mettre à jour les chapitres en version corrigée grâce à ma nouvelle bêta (qui m'aidera à tenir mes délais, juré).**

**Je tenais ensuite à préciser que oui, je connais la continuité et la fin de cette histoire. J'ai toute la trame en tête, mais comme certains auteurs de ce site le savent également, parfois le souci est de réussir à transcrire sur l'ordinateur ce qu'on veut réellement ! Donc je n'ai aucune idée de combien de chapitres il y aura, de quand cette histoire sera terminée… mais je jure solennellement que je ne l'arrêterai/supprimerai pas avant d'avoir eu le fin mot de l'histoire (ahah) peu importe le temps que ça me prendra.**

**Vous l'avez demandé, exigé, rêvé…. Le voici dans toute sa splendeur. Mesdames, mesdemoiselles - et messieurs ? - je vous présente Edward Anthony Cullen, pour vos beaux yeux. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**FLASH (Minuit)**

**"Tu passes ce soir ?" - Eleazar**

**"Tu me manques." - Tanya**

**"Appelle-moi quand tu peux, on doit parler des vacances. Bisous." - Maman**

**"Merci pr la der fois on remet qd tu veux ;)" - Bree**

**"Appelle ta mère fils, elle s'inquiète." - Papa**

**"Besoin de 3. Apl." - John**

**"Gk,ngIO" - Grand-père**

Je ricanais en lisant le dernier SMS que j'avais reçu. Visiblement, grand-père Garrett n'avait toujours pas réussi à maîtriser la technologie avancée de son smartphone.

Je décidais de répondre à mes messages un peu plus tard et balançais mon portable sur le siège passager avant de démarrer ma voiture. Le bruit du moteur me fit esquisser un sourire: s'il y avait bien un son qui me mettait toujours de bonne humeur, c'était celui de la Vanquish.

Je quittais le parking de l'hôpital où je venais de passer quelques heures, et roulais vers le centre ville. Même si la fin de l'été approchait à grands pas, la température était toujours agréable et le beau temps au rendez-vous. Je profitais d'un feu rouge pour attraper mes lunettes de soleil dans la boite à gant et les enfilais. Lorsque je me redressais, deux filles dans le cabriolet d'à côté me firent de grands sourires que je leur rendis poliment, plus par habitude que par envie. Puis le feu passa au vert et j'accélérais brusquement, les laissant devenir un point insignifiant dans mon rétroviseur.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je me garais devant le manoir de mon grand-père paternel et coupais le moteur. Je rangeais mes lunettes de soleil et répondis à certains messages avant de soupirer en composant le numéro de ma mère.

**\- "Chéri, enfin ! J'essaie de t'appeler depuis au moins 3h."**

**\- Désolé maman, j'étais à l'hôpital. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas répondre à mon portable à moins que ce ne soit une urgence.**

**\- "Mais c'était une urgence !" **J'arquais un sourcil en me demandant bien ce qui pouvait être qualifié d'urgent dans la bouche de ma mère, me doutant cependant que je n'aimerai pas la réponse. **"La soirée de gala du 22, tu ne m'as pas confirmé ta présence et je dois terminer la commande auprès du traiteur dans dix minutes."**

Qu'est-ce que je disais.

Elizabeth Cullen était une femme intelligente, passionnée et charitable. Suite à des ébats avec Edward Cullen Senior vingt-deux ans plus tôt, elle se trouvait aussi être ma mère. Cependant à certaines occasions, il était flagrant de voir à quel point nos esprits ne s'accordaient pas.

**\- Écoute, je ne sais pas si…**

**\- "Tu seras rentré pourtant non ? Tu reprends l'université dans une semaine, Edward. N'essaies pas de me faire croire que tu n'as déjà pas le temps pour un petit gala ! À moins que tu ne tentes juste de trouver une excuse pour éviter ta pauvre mère."**

Je roulais des yeux à son flagrant chantage affectif mais abdiquais néanmoins en soufflant.

**\- Je serai là. **

**\- "Vraiment ? C'est parfait, je suis vraiment heureuse Edward. Ton père sera ravi aussi. Oh, tu sais que la petite Denali sera là également ? Il paraît qu'elle ne cesse de parler de toi."**

**\- Ouais… elle cesse pas de m'envoyer des messages aussi.**

**\- "Elle "**_**ne**_** cesse pas" Edward, n'avale pas tes négations trésor. Et puis c'est tellement charmant. Elle est très jolie en plus, et sa famille est adorable."**

**\- Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'elle n'était pas mon genre, maman… **soupirais-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez. Je n'aurais pas dû appeler ma mère en sortant d'une garde de 15 heures erratiques, mais dans le cas où je l'aurais ignoré elle aurait été capable d'envoyer un jet privé juste pour prendre de mes nouvelles et je me passais bien de l'attention.

**\- "Je sais, je sais…" **Je l'entendis soupirer mais sentis tout de même son sourire affectueux dans sa phrase suivante. **"Tu sais bien que je m'inquiète juste pour toi, je n'aime pas te voir seul."**

**\- Pour ça il faudrait déjà qu'on se voit un peu plus souvent non ? **répliquais-je amèrement avant de m'en vouloir immédiatement. **Excuse-moi, je suis juste fatigué. Je viens d'arriver chez grand-père, je vais aller dormir et je t'appelle demain, ok ? Mon vol est à 9h donc je t'appellerai en fin de journée. Dis bonjour à papa.**

**\- "Bien sûr Edward. Je t'aime."**

**\- Je t'aime aussi m'man.**

Je raccrochais finalement avec l'impression d'être encore plus fatigué qu'avant. J'adorais ma mère, mais elle pouvait se montrer très envahissante. Sans doute sa façon paradoxale de compenser tous les moments où elle n'avait pas été là et continuait de briller par son absence; ce qui faisait beaucoup de temps à rattraper.

Je sortis finalement de la voiture et entrais dans le manoir, me dirigeant vers le bureau où je savais que mon grand-père serait encore en train de travailler. Il me salua d'ailleurs dès qu'il me vit, relevant la tête de l'appareil qu'il tenait entre les mains.

**\- Ah Edward tu tombes bien, j'essaie d'envoyer un email depuis tout à l'heure. Je ne comprends pas ce qui ne va pas.**

Je m'approchais et regardais alors le téléphone, comprenant qu'il ne s'était pas connecté à son compte et y remédiais. Puis je m'assis sur le siège en face de son bureau et il me regarda en souriant de cet air chaleureux qui m'avait toujours mis en confiance. À croire que mon père n'avait pas eu pour père l'homme qui se tenait en face de moi, tellement leurs comportements divergeaient.

**\- Alors, es-tu prêt à retourner aux États-Unis ? Je suppose que tous tes sacs sont terminés.**

**\- Tout est fait, **acquiesçais-je. **J'ai hâte de reprendre l'université, même si c'est fatiguant. J'ai envie de me rendre vraiment utile, tu sais ?**

**\- Je comprends. Bien que je sois navré de te voir partir, je suis fier de ton chemin et surtout, que tu aies choisi de ne pas te servir de ton nom pour arriver à tes fins. Continues comme ça Edward.** Il m'adressa un sourire que je lui rendis brièvement. **Je dois me remettre au travail, on se voit au diner.**

J'acquiesçais en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de la fin de la conversation et me retirais dans l'aile sud, vers ma chambre. Je m'assurais une dernière fois que mes affaires étaient effectivement prêtes avant de regarder par la fenêtre les champs entourant le manoir et la Tamise non loin, réfléchissant aux propos de grand-père Garrett.

Dans l'univers où j'étais né, le nom Cullen ouvrait beaucoup de portes. Il était facile de se laisser prendre au jeu et de s'y perdre. Heureusement pour moi, mon grand-père, à défaut de mes parents toujours bien trop occupés, m'avait pris sous son aile. Ça ne voulait pas dire que je n'avais pas dérapé, mais je veillais à ne pas - plus - aller trop loin.

Pour éviter les tentations j'avais donc choisi, loin des universités de l'Ivy League où chacun de mes ancêtres étaient tristement célèbres, la faculté de médecine de Pennsylvanie pour faire de moi un docteur. J'y étais depuis trois ans déjà et j'allais maintenant entamer ma quatrième année. Je m'étais fait des amis, avais accumulé les conquêtes, m'étais intégré dans une équipe de sport et même une fraternité. Pour un natif anglais, j'avais pourtant accompli tous les rites américains avec brio et ce, sans jamais une fois utiliser mon nom comme carte échappatoire.

Mes doigts tapotèrent distraitement le manche de ma guitare, et je m'en saisis en m'asseyant sur mon lit, jouant quelques accords tout en laissant mon esprit s'évader quant aux possibilités de l'année qui allait suivre. J'avais finalement décroché le Saint des saints, l'autorisation de vivre dans une Maison. Je savais avoir la chance de vivre avec mon meilleur ami Jasper, mais les trois autres colocataires étaient une surprise totale.

J'espérais juste qu'ils n'allaient pas trop bouleverser mon train-train quotidien.

* * *

**\- ALLEZ ! Ed, une dernière !**

**\- Si tu comptes me convaincre en me perçant un tympan, revois ta stratégie**, ris-je en me levant, secouant la tête devant l'air ridicule de mon meilleur ami.

Jasper n'était jamais vraiment apprêté, ayant toujours l'air de sortir du lit ou de finir de surfer, mais là c'en était comique. Il avait largement bu la bouteille de trop.

**\- Mais j'ai pas fini de te parler de cette brune… le coup de foudre je te dis ! BAM ! Elle m'est… **

**\- Rentré dedans, oui je sais. Tu me l'as répété au moins cinq fois.**

Je roulais des yeux alors qu'il grognait et buvait une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière, l'air totalement à côté de la plaque. Je fis signe au barman de le couper après et une fois qu'il eut acquiescé je regardais mon ami.

**\- Em veut que l'équipe arrive deux heures avant le match demain, je dois rentrer dormir un peu. Je crois que je suis encore sous le coup du décalage horaire**, grimaçais-je après avoir constaté qu'il était seulement 19h.

J'étais pourtant rentré à Philadelphie depuis quatre jours, mais je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion de me reposer. Je créchais dans une des résidences secondaires de mes parents en attendant que le logement de l'université soit prêt, donc ce n'était pas vraiment le confort qui manquait, mais plutôt le temps. Comme promis j'avais assisté au gala donné par ma mère, ce qui n'avait clairement pas été de tout repos puisque j'avais dû faire l'allez-retour New-York - Philadelphie dans la journée; et j'avais repris le volontariat à l'hôpital le lendemain, essayant d'accumuler le plus d'heures possibles pour enjoliver mon CV. Et à côté, Emmett Masen, capitaine de l'équipe de football, nous entraînait assez violemment pour que tous les mecs de l'équipe soient aussi frais que des zombies.

**\- Je sais… je devrais aller me reposer aussi, match de baseball demain. Tu crois… Tu crois qu'elle sera là ?**

**\- Bordel arrêtes de te languir boucle d'or. **Ce n'était pas que je n'étais pas content pour mon ami, tout le monde avait le droit de trouver "sa personne" et d'être heureux mais… Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il éprouvait, m'étant toujours contenté de coucheries sans engagement ou de petites-amies passagères. Je n'avais ni le temps, ni l'envie, de m'investir dans une vraie relation. Les filles étaient trop prise de tête. Je me levais du tabouret et grimaçais en le voyant tanguer sur le sien. **Allez j'y vais, on se voit demain gros tas.**

Sur ce, je tournais les talons et sortis du bar de Ric, relativement vide vue l'heure. Je repérais rapidement ma Volvo, me désolant comme chaque année de ne pouvoir emmener la Vanquish avec moi, et pris rapidement la route de ma demeure provisoire sans pouvoir m'empêcher de ressasser l'histoire bizarre de Jasper à propos d'une naine brune.

Le lendemain et ce malgré une nuit de sommeil agitée de nains, d'ours et de lits, ma concentration était à son maximum. En ce jour de pré-rentrée, les sportifs devaient faire leur show et n'avaient pas exactement le droit à l'erreur. Les matchs étaient supposés donner le coup d'envoi de la saison et il valait mieux gagner, aussi bien pour la chance que pour les investisseurs qui venaient nous voir.

J'allais courir pour terminer de me réveiller et me mettre en condition pour la journée, puis terminais de me préparer avant de me rendre au stade, où les fans déjà présents ainsi que les ordres d'Emmett pour la dernière session me permirent de me centrer sur mon objectif et me vider l'esprit. L'entraînement commença une fois tout le monde équipé, et nous enchainions les figures quand j'aperçus Emmett visiblement en galère. Je trottais tranquillement vers lui et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se redresser.

**\- Hey capitaine, tout roule ?** Je remarquais alors qu'il peinait à se tenir sur sa jambe droite.

**\- Ouais je… j'ai fais une mauvaise chute au ski. Mais ça va, j'assurerai quand même aujourd'hui.**

**\- T'es sûr ? Faudrait pas te blesser davantage.**

**\- Ed, t'inquiètes pas.** Il m'adressa un de ses regards sérieux, ce qui venant d'Emmett était assez exceptionnel. Je le connaissais depuis trois ans, trois années durant lesquelles nous avions toujours été dans la même équipe de foot et également dans la même fraternité. Je le connaissais joueur, stratège, blagueur, dragueur, mais rarement sérieux.

**\- Très bien. Mais au cas où ça ne va pas, t'en fais pas, je te couvre**, déclarais-je en acquiesçant. Il m'adressa un sourire reconnaissant et nous retournâmes rapidement à l'entrainement avant que les autres joueurs aient des soupçons. Même s'il était le capitaine, et probablement surtout à cause de ça, Emmett devait faire attention au moindre de ses faits et gestes quand il était sur le terrain. Qui ne voulait pas prendre sa place ? Il était celui vers qui le regard des recruteurs pour les équipes professionnelles se dirigeait en premier après tout.

**\- Ça marche. Et… merci. **Puis il lança un peu plus fort. **Bougez vous le fion les filles, il nous reste pas tant de temps que ça ! Et non Edward, tu ne peux pas aller t'acheter une glace**, ajouta-t-il en guise de prétexte quant à notre conversation en aparté.

Je souris en coin et secouais la tête avec amusement avant de repartir "bouger mon fion" sous les ricanements de mes coéquipiers.

* * *

_**"Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs ! En cette magnifique journée de pré-rentrée l'Université de Pennsylvanie est fière de vous présenter, pour ouvrir la saison de sport, les Quakers de Penn !"**_

Je souris en entendant la clameur de la foule. Ils étaient chaque année au rendez-vous et c'était grisant de se faire saluer par la foule de cette façon, de pouvoir ne faire qu'un avec elle pendant un jeu, de ressentir tout ce qu'elle ressentait et leur procurer des sensations inoubliables. C'était comme être dans le noir en ayant perdu ses repères, avant de parvenir à courir vers la lumière et s'y fondre. Notre corps ne devait pas s'endormir, on devait sortir les griffes et avoir les sens à vif, excités par la fumée bleu et les néons rouges explosant autour du stade.

Les cris redoublèrent quand les joueurs firent un par un leur entrée, et je souris amusé en voyant Emmett parader comme un roi. Il s'arrêta près du gradin réservé aux familles et mon sourire se figea légèrement en remarquant que, bien entendu, elle était là.

Bella Swan.

Ou autrement dit, la fille la plus intouchable de la chrétienté. Toujours entourée de sa bande de glousseuses ou occupée à un de ses milliards d'activités. Cette fille ne semblait jamais prendre de repos. Et quand elle le faisait, c'était en très bonne compagnie: nul autre qu'Emmett, mon capitaine. Au début, je n'avais pas trouvé Bella plus intéressante que ça. Elle était certes jolie, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, mais pas exceptionnelle non plus. C'est au fil du temps que j'avais appris des petits détails; qui une fois additionnés, faisaient d'elle une des rares filles que j'aurais aimé connaitre un peu mieux.

Mais que je ne pouvais pas approcher, pour une longue liste de raisons.

Mon nom scandé par la foule me fit momentanément perdre le cours de mes pensées, mais elles revinrent bien vite quand quelques instants plus tard, assis sur le banc des joueurs pour m'assurer que mon équipement était bien en place, j'entendis une conversation d'ordre privé entre Emmett et Bella.

**\- Emmett, ****la façon dont tu joues… je peux te dire que ça vient naturellement. Tu suis ce que tu ressens au plus profond de ton être, c'est… intuitif. **Je risquais un coup d'oeil vers eux et me rendis compte qu'elle tenait son visage entre ses mains d'un air tendre. **Tu n'as même pas besoin d'essayer, ça te vient naturellement. Tu es comme le tonnerre! Quand tu gagnes tes matchs, pour moi c'est excitant parce que je sais que c'était écrit. Tu es une force de la nature, ton énergie me coupe le souffle à chaque fois que je te vois. Quand tu joues et que tu marques, des papillons volent dans mon estomac. Et quand tu regardes dans mes yeux pour y lire la victoire, c'est parce que tu as une manière de me connaître, tu sais que je te l'avais dit et tu sais que c'était écrit. Le football et la danse c'est le même jeu**.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue pendant que je méditais sur ses paroles. Est-ce que je me sentais agacé parce que j'aurais aimé, moi aussi, avoir quelqu'un pour m'encourager avec autant de conviction ? Après tout j'avais grand-père Garrett, mais ce n'était certainement pas la même chose. Il était moins sexy en tout cas, ça c'était certain.

Je secouais la tête et me levais afin d'aller faire ce pour quoi j'étais là: gagner le match, tout en cochant une case dans ma tête.

_Raison 1 pour ne pas approcher Bella Swan: sort avec Emmett Masen, ton capitaine et le mec capable de te virer de l'équipe de foot s'il le veut._

* * *

Une fois le match terminé - et bien entendu, gagné - j'entendis les gars discuter de leurs projets et acceptais avec enthousiasme d'aller boire un verre après le match de baseball. Jasper allait y jouer, donc je pourrais l'encourager - ou me foutre de sa gueule pour son histoire de lutin aux cheveux noirs, du moins s'il s'en souvenait vu son état de la veille. Pourtant, mes plans furent rapidement déjoués quand l'hôpital me proposa une garde. Je ne mis que quelques secondes avant de réaliser que j'allais avoir besoin de faire le plein et acceptais tandis qu'on sortait tous des vestiaires.

**\- J'ai entendu dire que l'équipe de baseball était superbe cette année**, entendis-je une voix féminine assez familière déclarer. Je relevais la tête et assez certainement, Bella adressait un sourire à Emmett qui la tenait dans une étreinte serrée.

**\- Cool. Avec les gars on pensait y aller aussi.**

Je sautais sur l'occasion pour intervenir.

**\- Em, je suis désolé mais je dois filer.**

**\- L'hôpital ?**

**\- Ouais, comme d'hab. À plus tout le monde !**

Je partis rapidement sans me retourner, ayant peur de changer d'avis. Je ne savais pas ce qui était si spécial à propos de Bella Swan pour qu'elle croise sans cesse mon chemin, et surtout pour que je pense tant à elle - était-ce le frisson de l'interdit ? - mais je n'étais pas prêt de risquer ma place dans l'équipe de foot pour le découvrir.

_Raison 2 pour ne pas approcher Bella Swan: elle est bien trop tentante pour son propre bien._

* * *

La journée du lendemain consista à me remettre de la folie du match et de l'hôpital. Parfois je me demandais pourquoi je faisais ce que je faisais, avant de me rappeler que si j'avais un putain de choix, j'avais fait le mauvais il y a bien longtemps déjà. Je pris des nouvelles de Jasper puis constatais que l'université nous avait envoyé un mail pour nous dire que notre Maison était prête.

Jasper et moi allâmes récupérer les clés dès l'ouverture du bâtiment administratif et passâmes la matinée à ramener nos affaires et à ranger un minimum - ou plutôt je rangeais, pendant que Jasper me bassinait avec le lutin qu'il avait à priori revu le jour de la pré-rentrée. J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite après m'être rendu compte qu'elle s'appelait Alice, était la soeur d'Emmett et bien entendu, la meilleure amie de Bella. On aurait dit que le destin voulait vraiment me pousser à faire une connerie.

**\- C'est vous qui allez vivre ici, après tout. Moi je ne serais qu'une invitée passagère dans votre demeure, mes seigneurs.**

Jasper et moi nous immobilisâmes en entendant des voix en provenance de l'extérieur de la Maison. Je terminais de poser quelques classeurs de révision dans une des bibliothèques avant de me tourner vers ce que je supposais être nos colocataires.

**\- Comme si t'allais pas venir sans arrêt ici.**

**\- Tu déconnes ? **fit Jasper en se tournant vers moi, ayant lui aussi reconnu la voix d'Emmett. Je secouais la tête en riant, rire qui ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'une petite tornade brune que je supposais être Alice, écarquilla les yeux.

\- **Je… Ja… Tu… Hein ?**

\- **Hey mec, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?** s'étonna Emmett en regardant Jasper tandis que j'étais plus ou moins dissimulé par un pan du mur du salon.

\- **Emmett ? Bah j'habite ici. Ne me dis pas que toi aussi ?**

\- **Ouais !**

Emmett s'approcha de Jasper et le prit dans une étreinte masculine, tandis que je les regardais faire en riant sous cape, attendant qu'il se rende compte de ma présence. Lorsque je vis les trois filles se diriger vers l'étage et monter sans même s'être rendu compte de ma présence, je décidais tout de même d'avancer dans l'entrée avant qu'on ne me prenne pour un rôdeur.

**\- Edward ! Décidément le monde est petit**, s'amusa Emmett en m'apercevant alors. **Tu l'aides à s'installer ou comme je le pense, tu es le dernier coloc ?**

**\- Ça va, ton cerveau a reçu moins de coups que ce que je croyais ! **ricanais-je en recevant à mon tour une accolade. **Je vis là aussi, Jazz et moi on a postulé ensemble pour la Maison.**

**\- Ah cool, moi avec les filles. Eh bah mes cochons, on va bien s'amuser cette année je vous le dis ! À nous les fiestas d'enfer et les-**

**\- Salut Jasper, désolée j'avais un truc à régler, **l'interrompit Bella en redescendant les escaliers. Je tournais la tête vers elle en même temps qu'Emmett et Jasper, mais elle s'immobilisa brusquement et je fronçais les sourcils en voyant son amie blonde la prendre par les épaules et lui faire faire demi-tour vers l'étage.

**\- J'ai loupé un épisode ? **demanda Jasper en m'évitant l'embarras de poser moi-même la question.

Emmett haussa les épaules à la fois l'air amusé et détenteur d'un grand secret de l'univers.

**\- Bah, c'est Bella. Elle est bizarre parfois mais hey, c'est comme ça que je l'aime !**

Il rit doucement et Jasper haussa les épaules, clairement amusé. Je fis de même et on se mit finalement tous les trois à bouger quelques meubles et affaires, faisant un semblant de rangement. Seulement au bout de quelques minutes à peine, plusieurs bruits sourds nous parvinrent de l'étage, suivis d'un cri. Emmett enjamba les escaliers rapidement et Jasper et moi nous regardâmes avant de le suivre plus tranquillement.

\- **C'était quoi ce cri ?** s'inquiétait Emmett. **Bella !** hurla-t-il et Jasper et moi nous stoppâmes dans l'escalier sous la surprise. **Bon sang il se passe quoi ici ? Ça fait deux fois qu'on entend quelqu'un tomber ! EDWARD VIENS !**

Je repris mon ascension et entendis Alice demander pourquoi il m'appelait, ainsi qu'Emmett répondre que j'étais étudiant en médecine. Puis il demanda pourquoi elle était tombée alors que j'essayais de savoir où ils étaient tous. Je les trouvais dans la première chambre, soit celle que j'avais élue comme la mienne en arrivant dans la matinée.

\- **Elle a… entendu une mauvaise nouvelle**, expliqua la grande blonde.

\- **Certaines personnes qui ont des antécédents d'épreuves difficiles ont tendance à s'évanouir pour bloquer les émotions trop fortes que leur cerveau ne peut gérer sur le champ**, déclarais-je alors en entrant dans la pièce, ressortant par automatisme l'une des raisons possibles à un évanouissement.

\- **Elle a perdu sa mère il y a deux ans...** commença Emmett avant de se faire interrompre par la blonde à nouveau.

\- **EMMETT !** s'indignait-elle. **Elle te tuerait si elle savait que tu parles de ça.**

\- **Peut-être que c'est utile au Doc !**

\- **Il ne l'est pas encore je te signale, il ne fait que suivre des études de médecine, c'est un larbin en gros… **

\- **Merci de ta confiance blondie**, rétorquais-je avec calme malgré mon agacement montant. Je me plaçais près de Bella après avoir manoeuvré auprès d'Emmett qui la tenait contre lui, et pris son pouls. **Mais mon père est médecin, je sais ce que je fais.** Après quelques minutes j'ajoutais. **Il lui faudrait un peu d'eau pour son réveil. Elle est évanouie depuis quand ?**

Je relevais les yeux vers les deux filles en n'obtenant pas de réponse, et réitérais la question avant de comprendre que je n'en tirerai rien. Je remerciais Jasper qui se proposa alors pour l'eau et entrepris de secouer légèrement Bella pour la réveiller, ce qui fonctionna heureusement. La suite aurait été de lui donner une gifle, et je n'en avais pas le coeur.

Ses joues étaient rouges et ses grands yeux marrons fixés sur moi tentaient d'analyser la situation. Ses paupières battaient rapidement et sa petite bouche en cœur se tordit dans une moue d'incompréhension totale quand elle regarda autour d'elle. Je n'avais jamais qualifié une fille d'adorable auparavant, mais c'était véritablement ce qu'elle était.

\- **Mon Dieu Bella, tu vas bien ?** gémissait presque Alice en se penchant sur elle, me barrant le chemin.

\- **Je…** Elle attrapa le verre d'eau que Jasper, qui venait de revenir, lui tendait, et le vida rapidement. **Oui… Juste un peu mal à la tête.**

Je fronçais les sourcils et poussais gentiment Alice afin de mieux voir Bella, préférant m'assurer qu'elle n'était pas sur le point de faire un accident médical plus grave qu'un petit évanouissement.

\- **C'est certainement dû à l'évanouissement, mais tu as pu te faire une commotion cérébrale en tombant. Tu devrais aller passer un scanner à l'hôpital.**

**\- C'est ridicule…** contra-t-elle en tentant de se redresser. **J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de trucs et je-awhh.**

Mon inquiétude augmenta d'un cran quand je la vis incapable de finir sa phrase, et m'approchais en posant ma main sur son front. Je la trouvais un peu chaude, mais rien de bien inquiétant. J'entrepris ensuite de faire glisser ma main jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne pour le palper et vérifier l'absence ou la présence de bosse, notant distraitement la douceur de ses cheveux.

J'étais tellement concentré que je ne vis qu'après quelques secondes que ses joues avaient considérablement rougies. Je me demandais ce à quoi elle pensait, surtout que sa respiration s'était accélérée. La dernière fille que j'avais vu dans un état similaire, c'était deux jours plus tôt dans mon lit. Et il ne fallait surtout pas que je pense à ça maintenant, alors que tant de paire d'yeux étaient fixés sur moi. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, je me demandais maintenant à quoi aurait ressemblé Bella, nue sous moi, dans mon lit.

**\- Bella a l'air d'avoir besoin de glace**, articulais-je avec ce qui me semblait être la plus grande difficulté au monde.

_J'en aurais bien besoin aussi._

\- **Super, et si vous alliez en chercher ?** suggéra Alice en me donnant l'occasion parfaite de me dérober, son regard allant de moi à Jasper et Emmett.

Je me levais rapidement alors qu'elle nous poussait presque en dehors de la pièce. J'entrepris ma descente, seulement Emmett resta et en l'entendant distraitement prononcer les mots "sentiments", et surtout, "épouser", je faillis louper une marche et me rattrapais de justesse. Jasper m'adressa un regard curieux, que je balayais d'un haussement d'épaules désinvolte. Il venait de la demander en mariage, et alors ? Pas mon problème. Je leur souhaitais beaucoup de bonheur dans leur futur divorce.

Nous fîmes notre retour dans la chambre avec des glaçons et je m'enquis de l'état de Bella, qui m'assura qu'elle se sentait mieux avant d'ajouter.

**\- Tu es doué avec tes mains visiblement. **Bordel, elle me cherchait vraiment. **Je veux dire… euh… par rapport à la médecine… enfin, quand quelqu'un m'ausculte en général je hurle à la mort… et là rien… tu vois quoi.**

Je lui adressais un sourire en coin, car sincèrement, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Ses mots avaient éveillés des pensées pas très catholiques et je commençais à comprendre qu'il serait dur de vivre avec Bella. Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

**\- Tu es marrante**, répondis-je alors simplement, amusé car elle ne devait même pas se douter de la tentation qu'elle était.

Je fus heureusement distrait de cette discussion embarrassante par la demande d'Emmett concernant l'attribution des chambres. J'expliquais que Jasper et moi avion déjà choisi les nôtres pour des raisons pratiques, ce qui sembla ne gêner personne et me rassura. Changer m'aurait profondément agacé.

Alors que nous étions retournés déballer nos affaires, la tornade Alice fit encore des siennes. Visiblement elle avait - enfin - reçu le message que Jasper m'avait fait relire au moins 5 fois pour s'assurer qu'il était bien avant de lui envoyer, et acceptait de sortir avec lui. Je tombais sur eux en train de s'enlacer à l'étage et souris, heureux pour mon meilleur ami. Cependant ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de tout le monde, puisque l'asperge blonde se permit de maugréer.

**\- Elle a un problème blondie ?** demandais-je à personne en particulier, et ce fut Bella qui répondit.

**\- Hey, n'insulte pas ma cousine.** **Elle… vit une période difficile. Elle n'a pas besoin de ce genre de commentaires, s'il-te-plait.**

**\- Désolé, je ne disais pas ça méchamment**, lui assurais-je en comprenant que blondie… enfin, "Rosalie", était un terrain miné. Je levais un peu plus haut le carton que je portais afin de faire un signe d'excuse improvisé. **J'appelle juste toutes les blondes comme ça, elles… Elles ne sont pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.**

Je me demandais pourquoi je venais juste de lui avouer mes préférences, mais après tout s'agissant de Bella, je n'étais pas plus étonné que ça. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de cette fille…

**\- Oh, alors tu es plus du genre brunes ?**

**\- Totalement du genre brunes**, répondis-je en souriant en coin à son air curieux.

**\- Oh.**

"Oh" en effet. J'entrais dans ma chambre en soupirant.

_Raison 3 pour ne pas approcher Bella Swan: c'est ta putain de voisine de couloir._

* * *

**N/A: Vous voyez, Edward aussi a une petite liste. ;) Voilà une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai mis tant de temps à pondre ce chapitre, je voulais vous surprendre avec son PDV puisque je sais qu'il vous a beaucoup manqué dans les premiers chapitres, mais je ne voulais pas non plus faire n'importe quoi (ou trop vous en dévoiler !). J'espère que ça aura satisfait une partie de votre curiosité. Pour le fameux baiser du chapitre 10… eh oui, vous devrez encore attendre le chapitre 12 pour avoir la réponse ! Des théories en attendant ?**

**N/A 2: Je me permets de préciser que ce chapitre étant posté à la place d'une ancienne note (vous informant que je n'avais nullement l'intention d'abandonner cette histoire), ceux qui ont déjà reviewé ne pourront sûrement pas le faire à nouveau. Donc c'est l'occasion pour les timides de laisser une trace - et de me laisser vous connaitre surtout ! :) Exemple de review ? "Comment ça Edward est du genre brune, je suis rousse, je le veux ! Extrait en MP de la raison pour laquelle il préfère les brunes, non mais !"**

**Love, Sigma**


End file.
